I want you back
by Ryder3078
Summary: Summary is in the story to long to fit in here.
1. Chapter 1

Amber works as a nurse. One day a accident victim comes through the E.R. Its her divorce husband she hasn't seen in years. They once had a child, but Luke died to cancer. The grief was to much for Gray to handle and he walked away from her. Amber is to busy with her work and raising her infant niece to have a relationship. The accident and seeing Amber again makes Gray realize what he has lost and he wants it back. O.C Amber X Gray

A tall slim women was walking down the corridor of the hospital in her scrubs. It was a start of her 12 hour shift. She has been working as a nurse for the last 10 years at Fairy Tail Hospital. She walked past a window and looks out. It was a blister hot day and it was expected to get in the high 20's. Today she was working on the 2 floor. She puts her stethoscope around her neck and goes to the nurses station. The clipboards of patients that had come in were line up for the doctors to see on the counter. A office chair was waiting for her to sit down and sign into the computer for her shift. She was in charge of the follow nurses as the head nurse was on vacation for a month.

Her fingers quickly type in her name and password into the computer. On the screen she checks to see how many rooms are filled and ones that have been filled and need to be clean by housekeeping. A doctor comes over to the station, he picks up one of the clip boards. Then gives his report of the last few hours before he goes to his last patient of his shift. When he departs she goes over to medication chart to get meds ready for people that have been in the hospital for a few days and need there regular dose. She doubles checks to make sure there is no errors before she wheels the chart down to the first room.

Other nurses stop by to ask her questions and judgment on how they should proceed. She trust the other nurses to do there job probably but doesn't mind when they are unsure of what to do. She considers to be a team player and wants everyone to do there job well. The medications doesn't take long to do and she puts the med chart in the lock room behind the nurses station. A few of the other nurses come into the area and she talks to them about certain things she has seen that need to be done. "Now Levy, You have to make sure that we get that urine sample from Mr. James by 11 am this morning so it can go up to lab." "Yes Amber. I been trying to get him to drink more but the old man is stubborn." "Then offer him something else instead. It doesn't have to be water. Cranberry juice is good and it will help him with his UTI. "I understand." "Good. Now for you Natsu, I know you don't like Mrs. Woods very much but you must help her to the bathroom." "She touches me inappropriately and I have kindly told her to stop it." "Then you call me or a other female nurse to go in that room with you. Her dementia is worsting and she will be transfer back to the care home on Monday after Wendy looks her over to see how the hip is doing from the surgery." "I'll call for you when she rings then." "That is fine. Where is Lucy?" "I saw her in the room with that newest doctor Loke." Amber rolls her eyes. "Great, this is not going to be happening on my shift. Levy go find her and give her a warning and tell her if I catch her making out with him she will be written up." "Will do Amber." "Lets carry on shall we."

Amber sits on the chair and answers a call that is coming from a other station. "Hello floor 2 Nurse Fullbuster." "Amber, Sting here how is the lovely you doing today." "What do you want Sting?." "Can't a follow co-worker kindly phone up a beautiful nurse like yourself and ask how they are." "Depends on the nature of your call Doctor." "Can you possibly come up here to the 5th floor and see Jason and of course see me to." "What is the problem with Jason?" "He is asking for you and his treatment is not going so well." "I can come up right now." "Thanks that is a big help to us." She puts the phone down and gets up from her chair. She sees Lucy walking by with Loke. "Lucy!" "Yes Nurse Fullbuster." "I am heading up to the fifth floor for a bit and will be back. Page me if something happens and also get your arm off the doctor and do your rounds." Lucy removes herself from him with blush face. Amber eyes Loke and motions with her head for him to go. "You are the wrong floor Loke, this is hospital not a dating venue." He clears his throat. "I guess that is my cue to go." "I will talk to you later Loke." "Later Lucy." He gives her a salute and walks over to the elevator. Amber follows him into the same elevator and he holds the doors open for her. "What floor." "Fifth." He pushes the button for his floor and hers. "Nurse. I would appreciate that you will not stick your nose into my business." "Doctor you are new here and let me tell you something. You are here for the patients not putting a other girl on your notch. When you are dealing with my nurses and getting them distraction by you showing up it causes discord and they can't do their job. If you want to see them do so after hours."

The doors open and Amber steps out of the elevator. "Good day Doctor." "Good day Nurse." She makes her way over to Jason room. He was a small boy at the age of 7 years old and has brain cancer and unfortunately the tumour can't be removed. Sting was standing outside the boys door, he sees her coming. "Thanks for coming up." "No problem. What is he doing?" "He is refusing to eat and his parents think this could be the start of the end." She sighs. "What do you think?" "Hard to tell. We are trying different treatment right now and not eating could be side effect of the drug." "Has the tumour gotten bigger since the last Cat scan." "Yes, it has double in size." "The new treatment is to shrink it?" "We are trying to give the boy more time before he turns 8 in a few weeks. What ever drug we try to use will not save this boy life. The tumour is in part of the brain were we can't reach." Amber looks over the clipboard that Sting hands her. "I heard they are seeking a expert brain surgeon to come and see him." "Yeah some doctor from over seas. I guess he has some success in removing tumours from this area of the brain. His results are about 55%" "A very small chance." "For Bev and Jake, it's what they want better then nothing I guess." "I can understand that." Sting puts his hand her shoulder. "Sorry." She pats his hand. "It's alright. I am heading in now. Where are his mom and dad." "Having lunch. They ask me to get you, because you have way with him then the rest of us do not."

She walks into the room and closes the door behind her. The little boy was sitting on his bed looking out the window. "Jason?" He turns and sees her. "Nurse Amber!" He jumps off the bed and comes running to her." She kneels down to his level. He wraps his arms around her neck and giving her a hug. "Wow, you have strength in that hug." "I do?" "Yeah you almost knock me over." She gives him a big smile. "I have miss you." "I have miss you to Jason. I have been working in other areas of the hospital, Sorry I couldn't come visit." He looks down at his feet. "I like you better then the other nurses. They don't do fun things like you do." "I am here for a little bit what should we do?" He looks up at her and his eyes shine. "Can we play Mario cart." "The one game I can't win on." "Can we?" "Yeah we can, but afterwards you need to eat." "Do I have to. The food doesn't taste the same." "Try having a little, you would only get hungry later if you don't eat now." "I'll try Nurse Amber." "Good boy. Now lets play." "Yaay." He jumps up and down and runs to the door. Opens it up and goes running to the play room. "See you have worked your magic." "It's the best I can do for now. He says he doesn't like the food. I think the drug is missing with his taste buds." "We can try to modified the texture of his food." "It will be a good idea. I better go or he will start yelling for me." She starts walking down the hallway and Sting watches her go. "She is one cute nurse, but I think she is still hung up on her Ex husband." He turns and walks the other way.

The play room was alive with a lot of activity from the kids on this floor. It was the children ward and one of Amber's favourite departments to work in. "Whoa Whoa. I know it's a fun area kids, but remember there are kids like yourself that are trying to rest. Why don't we quiet the room down a little ok." "Yes Nurse Amber." "Nurse Amber over here." "Coming Jason." He had the t.v and game turn on. He hands her a controller and she sits down beside the little boy. "Who are you going to pick Jason. "Ummm I think Donkey Kong." "Ok, I'll go with baby Mario." They play for awhile. Amber would let him win each race. "See I can't never win when I play with you." "You need to get a Switch and practice at home." "Maybe one day." She puts the controller down on the floor. "Ok Jason time for lunch." "Can you stay while I eat." "We will see." She stands up and helps him up. She holds out her hand for him to take. "I think you will get mac and cheese today." "I hope I can eat it." "Me too." They walk back down the hallway to his room. The food chart was a few doors down. "Get into your bed, I'll get the tray." She walks over to kitchen worker. "Mira can I have Jason's tray." "You are working on this floor?" "No, I was ask to come." "His try is right here, I was ask to change the texture a little." "It's still mac and cheese right" "Yeah it is." "Thanks." Amber walks back into the room and puts the tray down on the tray table. "Here you go. Look, chocolate milk." She pulls the table over to him and he sits cross legged on his bed. "Dig in." He looks at the food. "It looks good." "One bite at time." He puts his fork into the macaroni and puts into his mouth. "Well?" "Not bad, but the taste is still not there." "Eat as much as you can."

Over the the speaker she was being page. "Nurse Amber Fullbuster please come down to floor 2." It repeats two more times. "I have to get back to work." "Awww will you come back?" "I will be working here soon, but I am covering for someone on a different floor?" He nods. "Until then try and eat." She gives him hug. "Will you come if I call you again." "If only I am working" She waves bye and heads out of the room. Jason has been in the hospital for at lest a year. He has had his up and downs. During his stay he has bonded with her. His parents has been thankful for her to get him to do things that he doesn't want to do. At times she wanted him to make the choice not his mom or dad. Amber makes her way to the elevator and heads on down.

Back at the nurse station Lucy was waiting for her to return. "Is everything good down here?" "We have a few new checks in." "Ok who." "A women who just had surgery for her appendix she is room 203, we have teenager with a head concussion. He was playing a football game he is in 211 and accident victim he is in a 208." "What sort of accident did he have?" "He severed out of the way of a dog jumping into traffic. His car crashed into a other car that was parked" "How seriously hurt is he?" Lucy gives her his chart. "3 broken ribs, a broken leg and a cut on his forehead probably a concussion as well." "Take your break Lucy and I will check these three out." "I think you should check out the accident guy first." "I guess I can start there." She grabs a pen and her stethoscope is still around her neck. She heads to room 208. Lucy never told her who was in the room and she didn't bother to read the name on the chart. "She is going to have surprise reunion." "What are you talking about Lucy." "Natsu you aren't going to believe this."

The room to 208 door was already open and Amber walks right in. She pulls back the curtain ready to greet the patient, only to see a tall raven that she was once married to laying on the bed. "Gray?" She looks down at the chart. Right at that top left corner it said Gray Fullbuster. He turns his head from looking out the window. "Amber." He looks her over it's been a few years since they last saw each other. He thought she could still take his breath away. "I'll go get a other nurse." She turns to leave. "Wait!" She turns her head. "Its fine." She walks back over to the bed. "I am here only to examine your cut on your forehead. You have had ex rays taken of your chest and leg." She looks down at the chart. "Yes I was told they will put my leg into a cast." "Correct we can have Natsu do that for you." "He is still working here?" "He is on today, I'll send him in." She puts some gloves on her hands and puts her clipboard on the nightstand table. "Can you turn your head towards me please." She lefts up the top portion of the bed in a more sitting potion for her to look at his forehead better. She touches his head with her fingers. "Not a deep cut, but you still need stitches. I clean this for you and the doctor will do the rest." He nods his head. She goes over to the cupboard in the room and grabs some gauze, saline and numbing cream. "This might hurt." "I can handle it." "I am sure you can." She cleans the wound and puts some cream on a gauze and taps it to his head. "I'll see what doctor can see you soon." She takes the gloves and puts it into the trash. "I can give you some pain meds to help with the discomfort you are feeling." "I was given something when I first came in." She looks at the chart again. "So they did. You can have something in a few more hours. I will phone your next of kin." "My brother?" "That is what it says here or I call Ur." "Lyon is fine." The clipboard gets picked up and she heads for the door. "Amber." "What is it?" "Are you coming back?" "I'll check on you later." "See you later then."

She quickly goes down the hallway and slams the clipboard down on the counter. "Amber what is wrong?" "The past Natsu." He gives her a look. "Care to explain." "You will find out. Go to room 208 and put his leg into a cast." "Did the guy in that room upset you." He now knew who was in there after Lucy told him and he was going to play dumb. "More or less." "I can give him a talking to." "Natsu go, you will understand when you see him." He gets up from the chair and goes down where she came from him. Then she replaces herself in that chair and puts her head into her hands. "How was the reunion?" Amber looks up and sees Lucy and Levy standing on the other side of the counter. "Could of warn me." "To have miss out on seeing this, no way." "That is your husband?" "Ex husband Levy." "She has been divorce for some time now." "How come?" Levy looks back at Amber for her to tell more. "Don't want to talk about it. We all have jobs that need to be done. I suggest we get to it. I have a call to make." Lucy pulls Levy away. "I want to know more Lucy. I will tell you in the staff room later." A headache was starting to form in her head. This was the last thing she needed to happen today. She picks up the receiver and starts dialing the number not knowing if it was still in use. The answering machine was about to come on when she heard a voice at the other end. "Hello?" "Hello Juiva, is Lyon home?" There was silence at first. "Amber?" "Yes it is. I need to speak to Lyon." "Juiva will go get him." She waits for a couple of minutes for him to get on the line. She hears their dogs Nash and Mint in the background barking. Nash is a husky and Mint was very small with a lot of fur and green eyes. "Get down Nash I have to get to the phone. Go lay down somewhere." Amber knew Lyon was on his way from listening to that. "Amber?" "Hello Lyon. I am not calling at a wrong time for you." "I was outside enjoying this heat wave with a glass of lemonade. What is up? Haven't heard from you in awhile, miss talking to you." "Me too. The reason for the call. I am working right now and Gray came in through the E.R. He was in car accident. Your listed as his next of kin." "Is he alright, I'll come right now." "He will live Lyon. Has a few broken ribs, a broken leg, a cut on forehead and bruising on the body." "What was the cause of the crash." "A dog darted out into the street and tried to hit him." "It will not take me long to get there." "Great, he is on the second floor I am at nurses station. His room is 208." "See you soon." "See ya."

Doctors, visitors and patients went by as she continue to work. Doctor Justine took on Gray's case while he is here. When he stop by to give her a update on Mr. James. Gray's file was past on to him. She tried to not think about the person in the said room. When Dr. Justine came back from looking him over. She had to hear the details of the examination. "For it to happen on the day I am working." "What was that?" "Sorry Freed. It's nothing." "He is going to be in pain later. I wrote down a prescription for pain medication." "I'll make sure he gets them if he asks." The pen she was using to write with was in her mouth. When things start to get to her she chews the ends of things.. "I see you haven't stop that habit." She turn to hear a voice and puts the pen down and clipboard. "Lyon!" She goes around the counter and gives him a hug. Freed carries on with is work and leaves to go see someone. "Is my brother behaving himself." "The other nurses have been dealing with him." Lyon looks at her. "Not you" "I think it's best. I'll show you to his room, it's this way." He follows her down the hallway. She knocks on his door. "Enter." "You have visitor." She allows Lyon to go pass her. "Brother, are you ok." "Lyon, I will be fine in a few days." "Your leg is in cast Gray." "At lest I will have time off work." "As the boss of the company you need to put someone else in charge for awhile." "You can do it." "I can only do it for a few days. Not all the time you are off." Amber didn't want to remain in the room and be around these two brothers. Memories will start to surface of the past of which they are to hard to look back on. "I will leave you two to visit, don't stay to long Lyon." "It will be a short visit, I'll come back again." "Have a good day then." When heading out of the room, Lyon stopped her. "Amber, I heard about Angel." "Thanks." "How are you doing?" "I am coping." She could feel Gray eyes on her. She didn't want to talk about her sister death. "I got go now, there pressing matters that need to be done. bye."

Lyon watches her leave. "She ran out of here in a hurry." "What about Angel, Lyon." His brother turns to him. "She died not to long ago." "I didn't know. How?" "She had brain bleed." "One moment she was walking around talking and the next she collapsed on the floor. Supposedly Amber was there when it happen." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Did you really wanted to know Gray?" "She is my sister in law." "The word you are looking for is WAS your sister in law. You left that life behind you years ago." "What else do you know that I clearly do not. I doubt she will tell me." "Can't really blame her, after going through what you two lost and gave up." Gray turns his head away to look back at the window. "You had a great life with Amber and your son. Then you simply walked away and got divorced." "Lyon enough." He walks to over to the bed, grabs the nearby chair and in sits down. "As you can see she is still working here, living in the house." "What of seeing anyone?" "Not that I know of." He nods his head. "Why do you ask?" "Curious is all." "Hmmm well, I should go. I have to pick something up for supper." "Alright, thanks for stopping by." "Gray, I am glad to have you safe." "If that dog didn't step out when it did. I might not be here now." "At lest it was a dog and not semi truck or going down a embankment." "Scary to think of the worse possible outcome." "You are in good hands here brother with all these nurses and doctors." "I remember." Lyon pats his cast. "Ouch." "Behave during your stay." Gray smirks. "I'll be the perfect patient they ever had." "Ha, we will see about that." "You don't have faith in me big brother." " I feel bad for her to be dealing with your bed side manner." "At lest she knows about that side of me." Lyon gets up from the chair. "Go easy on her." "I cross my boy scouts heart." He walks to the door. "I'll call your secretary for you." "That will be helpful. Later." He waves bye and leaves.

He lays his head back on the pillow. "All these years with out seeing you and now here you are in front of me." He reaches for his wallet on the nightstand table and takes out a picture. It's a picture of the three of them at Disney land. The last good time they had together before Luke had to have a other round of treatment, then stay in the hospital until his passing. He kisses the picture. "My sweet son. How I miss you. I am here in the same hospital right now. Your mom is working and not to sure if she is happy to see me." He puts the photo back into his wallet. "Luke, I must admit, I have miss her too."

The rest of her shift keeps her fairly busy until the call bell from 208 was going off. She looks to see she is the only one that can answer it. "Why me?" She pushes the button for the room by the computer. "Yes Mr Fullbuster?" "Going back to calling me that." "What do you need?" "Having pain." "Be right in." She goes to the med chart and takes out some pain meds that the doctor he had seen prescribed for him. With a cup of water in her hand and the pills she goes down the hallway. With out any luck on her side no other nurse was near her for to pawn of the job to them. She knocks on the door. "Come in." "Here you go. It's stronger then regular pain relief." He holds out hand for the pills and pops them into his mouth. He takes the water from her other hand and takes a drink from it. "If that is all, I have to get back to work." She turns to leave and he grabs a hold of her hand. "Stay for a bit." "Why?" "We haven't see in each other in a long time." She looks at him and removes her hand from his hold. "My shift is almost over. I have to give report for who is coming on." "Come back afterwards your done." "Gray, I am going right home." "When is your next shift?" "Don't need to tell you." She begins to walk away and she hears rustling of the bed sheets. She turns to see him trying to get out of bed. "What are you doing? Lay back down." "If you will not tell me your next shift. I'll find out on my own." "Bloody hell, Gray." "Tell me." "Tomorrow night is my grave yard shift before..." "Your days off?" "Yes." "Haven't change your routine?" "Only slightly." "Nurse Fullbuster." Levy was standing in the doorway. "Doctor Justine will like to see you, before you go." She motions with her finger to where he is. "Tell him on my way." Amber turns back around. "You keep my last name" "Stay in bed." She didn't want to answer him. So she ignores the question and left the room. "Until tomorrow. Mrs Fullbuster."

With the next shift getting the report of the day. Amber was at her locker getting her things together. She removes her purse and jacket from the hook inside the square metal box. On a smaller hook she takes out a necklace and puts it around her neck. Unable to wear it on her shifts encase a patient gets aggressive and grabs for it. Her fingers start to play with the two rings on the chain. It was her wedding band and engagement ring. She didn't have the heart to put it into her jewellery box after the divorce. They have had a home around her neck instead of being on the left hand. No body has question her about to why she had them on her. Then again it wasn't anyone business to know. Amber shut the locker and put the combination lock back on. In her hand she starts phoning the day care with her cell. "Have to tell them I am going to be late picking up Emie." She has been raising her niece since Angel passing. Right now she was in the process of adopting her legally. Everyone was shocked to know, but they have been supportive. No one knew that Angel gave birth, and the father sign his right away when she was born. "Hello?" "Hi Lisanna." "Amber are you on your way?" "Yes, I just got off shift now." "She will be ready for you." "Thanks, I hope she was good." "She is a doll no complaints of having a 2 month old." "Next month I will be taking maturity leave." "So you were able to apply for it." "I check my union contract and have it all filed and shorted out." "Great! We both will see you in a bit." "Heading to my car." Amber puts her cell back into the purse. "Hope she will sleep well tonight or tomorrow it's going to be a long shift. She pulls out of her parking spot and goes to pick up Emie. "It might end up being a long one with him there." With a hand on the steering wheel and the other one goes to her necklace. Her thoughts start to think back to the past. "Luke, I saw your dad today. I am not going to agree to this, but I have missed him."


	2. Chapter 2

The following next day Amber took Emmie over to her brothers place for her to stay the night for when she is at work. Jellal offer to do it this week and Mystogan would alternate the next week. They had this set up for the month until she is on her leave from work. Her brothers were worried of her raising Emmie on her own and how hard it was for her when she lost Luke. She was committed in raising her sister daughter. There was no way somebody else was going to take her away. Amber lost her other half when she died and Emmie filled that hole. When she was placed in her arms the first time, it was love at first sight.

The door was open for her when Jellal saw her coming up the drive way. "Hi Sis." "Hello Brother. Thanks again for taking her." "It's no problem really and I get to enjoy my time with her." "Well she is little bit fussy right now and didn't sleep very well last night. Hope you will have a better night." "Did you get any sleep at all?" "Sort of, tomorrow is my day off. I will get a few hours in before you bring her home." Jellal frowns. "Why don't you let me have her for a other night so you can rest up?" "It's fine, I have three days off this week." "Amber we don't want you taking on so much when it's just you." "What are you trying to say?" "That she should have two people looking after her." "You mean a mom and dad." "I am not saying you are going to neglect her, it going to be hard on you that is all." "Jellal, when I had Luke there were many nights I was up with him alone while Gray was at work at his company. I can handle this, she needs to get into a better sleeping pattern." "Even back then, there were two." "Look I can take her with me to the hospital if you are going to be this way." "Sorry, Keep her here." She hands over the bag to him. "I have everything in there she needs. Formula, dippers, extra clothes, bottles, soother, and rattle." "Going over board." "Don't underestimate a newborn Jellal. If you aren't careful she will have you wrapped around her little finger." "That isn't to hard for her to do. It's already hanging on tightly." She takes her over to the couch and undoes the car seat and lefts her up into her arms. She had fallen a sleep in the car on there way over. "Now little one you be good for your Uncle Jellal and I will see you tomorrow." Amber places a finger underneath Emmie hand she holds onto it. "We will have fun, don't worry about it. If I have any problems I will call you. Remember I changed you and Angel when you were younger." "Its the first time she staying with someone else. I couldn't keep changing the night shift with other people." "You better be going or you will be late." Jellal opens up his arms for her to be place into them. Amber kisses her cheek. "Mommy loves you." "Get going." "I am, see you both tomorrow. She hugs her brother goodbye and gives the baby one more kiss. Jellal lefts up Emmie's hand to wave back to Amber as she makes her way over to her car. "Come on squirt lets go watch some hockey before it's bed time."

The drive to the hospital was a little hard on Amber to do. She knew Emmie was in good hands with her brother. It was her responsibility to watch over her. Right now, for the next month she will have to relied on both of her brothers for help. When she pulls into her parking spot she likes to take over because it was closer to the building. She sees Jason parents go into the sliding doors. They spent a lot of time with their son. Jason's mom Amy had given up her job to make sure that one of them was with him. His dad, Erik is business man like Gray. They don't have to be concern with money. He makes enough for Amy not to work, but she loved her job regardless. She was a professor at nearby university college. With her purse in her hands she to walks inside and heads for the staff room before attending to her shift. "Amber!" Amy was calling her over before heading up to the fifth floor." "Amy, Erik nice to see you again." She gives them a heart warming smile."You are on your night shift tonight?" "Yes I am, Amy. I have about 8 mins to be at my station." "Well we wanted to say thank you for your help yesterday with Jason and his eating." "It was no trouble. Did he eat supper too?" "A little, Sting says it's the drug that is causing it." "We figure it would be the determinedly problem. With twinking the contents of his food, it might work." Amy gives her a hug. "You are a gem with him. Will you be coming up to see him?" "Probably not, the second floor has been busy as of late and keeps me running." "Have a good shift then." "I'll see you two around." She heads for the staff room once more. The couple goes up to the fifth floor. "Erik wish there was something we can do to repay for her kindness." "If you think of something let me know. She one of the hardest nurses we have seen."

Entering the second floor she was dreading to step foot on it. It was her job and if a certain person was going to remain there for awhile. She had to be professional about it and not have him rub her the wrong way or a way that gets her thinking about the past. "Nurse Fullbuster glad you are here." "What is it Levy?" "Today has been mayhem. We have one new patient in room 206 and has been demanding." "What is his in for?" "Him and his buddies thought it was would be a great idea to jump off the roof into the swimming pool." "How many broken bones." "This man is built Amber the only thing he broke was his leg and sprain is wrist." "Why is he being so demanding?" "He has been asking the nurses he likes to come into his room to have them do things for him. He can do most of it on his own." "We can solve that problem fast. Who are the male nurses on for tonight?" "Natsu and Elfman." "Oh Mira brother is on tonight. That works just fine." "How so?" "Elfman is a manly man he will not take to guys like him around. If there is ruckus we can send him in to deal with it. How are the rest of them?" "Mr James is finally getting some antibiotics and will be release tomorrow to be picked up by his son. Mrs Woods is refusing to walk. 208 has been pleasant as well." "Really, he can be demanding to when he wants too."

Levy continues with her report and carries on with her next task. Amber makes a first around on the floor to see where everyone is at. She peeks in each doorway and try not to disturb anyone or to be notice. When she gets to room 206 the man was laying on his bed and Lucy was hovering over him. She was blushing away while the man was talking into her ear. "Lucy!" She looks up and sees her and steps back from the bed. "Do I need to tell you how inappropriate it is to flirt with the patient." "No Amber." "Good if you are done here, there are others that you need to attend too." She turns away to walk across the hall to her ex's room. The man on the bed said a few choice words of her. "What a bitch. How can you stand working with her." "Shhh or she will hear you." "Like I care." Amber shakes her head. People like that she can shake off her shoulder. The door to Gray's room was open, so she very softly peeks her head around to see if he was awake or sleeping. He was watching the news on the t.v that was wall mounted. He had a remote and jug of ice cold water on the tray table. She didn't want to make her presence known to him so she backs out and goes to the next room. Gray turns his head to see the last part of her long dark blue hair going past the door. "I knew you where there." He smiles to himself and changes the channel on the t.v. He has been thinking all day about her. Having a quiet room all to himself and not being to do any work related things. His mind would drift back to when he first met her to the when they got married and when she told him she was expecting Luke. Gray was overjoyed about being a father. As he would watch Amber's stomach grew he would lay his head on her and tell his son stories. They wanted to know what they were having instead of waiting the nine months. He had pulled a other picture from his wallet to look at. It was one of only Amber at 8 months. It was his favourite picture of her before she gave birth. He had other pictures at home to which he never open up a single photo album to look at it. "You are beautiful."

The night was different during the day. Mostly everyone was sleeping or they had ones that would wake up and wander around. Call bells where still answered and rounds were made every 2 hours. Amber was at the computer, typing notes for the doctor to look at in the morning on the person they are in charge of. A cold blue was going off in Mrs Woods room. Amber pushes her chair back and was running down the hallway. Natsu was getting the crash cart from the hallway and was entering the room with the doctor already heading inside. "I need the paddles Natsu." "I will give them to you right now Freed." He hands him the white handles to put on her chest. "Charge it to 50. Amber give her O2 and hook her up to the monitor." "Yes doctor." Mrs Woods body would arch up from the bed when the electric shock was starting to restart her heart. "Charge it again Natsu." "Yes sir." Amber puts a mask over the older lady face and turn on the air. "It's on doctor." He puts the paddles down on her again." "Natsu hit it." He presses the button. They look at the heart monitor to see if worked. "We will try again, come on lets go." "Yes Freed." Natsu and her say at the same time. They worked on her for at lest 10 minutes before Dr Justine pronounce her dead. "Time of death 12:06." Amber writes it down to be put on the death certificate and for him to sign later. "Nurse Fullbuster call the nest of kin and the care home." "Of course doctor." He leaves the room for the nurses to do the rest. Amber looks over at Natsu. "Are you ok?" "She would do things that I didn't like, but to go and die. I wasn't expecting this at all." "Natsu, she was well into her late 80's. We don't know when there time will end." "She should have past away in her own bed at the care home." "That may be true, but she did have us for her final moments." "Death is so senseless." "Death is part of life. What we chose to do with it is up to us. We have to make the most of it until we are called home." Natsu walks over to her and puts his head on her shoulder. "How did you deal with it?" "It wasn't easy and the hardest part is letting go." "You took it hard." "Natsu come on, we have to finished up in here and we got to call the morgue." "You never want to talk about it." She puts the clipboard on the bed and turns to him. "What is there to say?" "I don't know, but at times you shut down when we loose someone." "Am I doing that now." "I said at times. It depends who goes." "I'll try and not show that side of myself." "Amber!" "Look we have job to do, so drop it."

Mrs Woods was picked up by the morgue and Amber had to make the call to her family member of her death. She listen to the crying over the line and what they started to say about there mother. "I am truly sorry for your loss." "Thanks Mom will be missed. She had a incredible life. I wish I did half the stuff she did when she was younger." "You are still young." "I can always start a bucket list." "Sounds good to me. I will let you pass the message on to the rest of your family. I will have call the care home." "And thanks for all you did for her in her last days." "That is what we are here for." She hangs up the phone and calls the care home. It was different telling them. All of there residents will one day pass on. A new person will replace the room she was in and over time she will be forgotten. Nurses and care workers in places like care homes and hospital have to harden there heart against death. You can't get attached or the death bring you down.

Amber let Natsu have a longer break for him to come to terms with her passing and to do his job right when he came back. While he was doing that, she was going to start her next round of checking on everyone. It had pretty much settle down for the night. There are a few early raisers that will wake up at the crack of dawn. That wouldn't happen until 5am. When she got to Gray's room, she went inside not thinking about it. He was a sleeping on his back, but he was dreaming and talking in his sleep. "Luke, daddy is here. Do not go. Stay right here." It broke her heart to hear him say that. He had said those exact words when Luke was dying. She walked over to the head of the bed. It was best to arouse him instead of him going through with the dream. "Gray wake up." "Luke, stay here." She gives him a nudge at the shoulder. "Gray wake up." He bolts up in bed and starts to pant. "You are having a dream." He looks at her. "Dream?" "Yeah, you were talking in your sleep." He lays back down. "I haven't' had a dream like that in long time." "Here have some water." She pours him a cup and hands it to him. He sits up with her pressing the button of the bed. "What time is it?" She looks up at the clock. "After one." He hands the cup back to her and she puts it down. "I think you will be fine now." Gray turns his head to her. "I'll stay awake for awhile." "Sure, I'll leave you be." He reaches out for her before she goes. "Stay this time." She looks down at her hand. "Gray. I am doing my rounds." He pulls her closer to him. "I saw you peeking in before." "Didn't want to disturb you." "You didn't want to come in." "I was doing my job." "You are avoiding me." She looks away from him. "Can you let go of me." He puts a arm around her and keeps her close. "No." He puts a finger on her chin and moves her face to look at him. "Amber." The way he said her name she closed her eyes. He looks at her lips. "Look at me." She opens up her eyes. He was a inch closer to her then before. His hand moves to the back of her head and he pulls her in more. "Gray no." "Then stop me." He pulls her to his lips and kisses her. It made her remember all the other times he has kissed her. It was soft and slow, but it had something more to offer. She pushes on his chest to break free and he feels the the pain from the broken ribs. They stare at each for a moment then she runs out of the room. He watches her go. "Next time you aren't running."

She wanted the shift to end now, she was steaming mad at what he pulled on her. To be kissed in that way and she let it happen with out so much as fight. Then she hurt him by pressing on his chest. She was pacing around the counter when the call bell to his room light up get her come back in. She looks at the light beeping and does not push it. "You can't ignore him" "Oh yeah I can, Natsu. From now till he is out of here. You can deal with him." "What did he do?" Amber didn't want to speak of the kiss. "His behaviour was inappropriate I choose my right not to enter that room." Natsu sighs. "I should tell you to suck it up." She gives him a look. "As a friend I will do this for you." "Thanks I owe you one." "Plus the next shift I am not here." "What?" "I am going away for a week. My brother is getting married." "That is right Zeref, I forgot. Who is covering for you?" "Not to sure. I think Gajeel is." "He isn't to bad if he is not around Levy to much." The bell was going off again. Amber pushes the button. "What?" "Can you come in." "Nope, Natsu will see to you." "Amber!" "He is on his way." She shuts it off and the bell goes off again. She pushes Natsu towards the door. "I am going." "Tell him a very very busy." "Alright I'll tell him."

The pink hair man enters his room. "Hey!" "Why send you?" "I doubt she will come back into the room for your entire stay. I try asking her what you did, but she didn't answer?" "Nothing." "You did something to make her have a red face." He smiles at that. "She is blushing?" "Or she mad as a hornet." Natsu crosses his arms. "If you want my help Gray. I say spill." "It was spur of the moment. I had a dream, she woke me up and was there and I kissed her." "You did not think that through." "It may have been a lapse in judgment on my part, but she kissed me back. If I had to repeat it, she will not sprint away." Natsu sits down in a chair. "You haven't seen her in years and on the start of the third day you kissed her." "Tell me about it." "Gray I know your history with her. I don't think you should." "Should I not what?" "Start things up again." "What if I do." "If that is the case, don't walk way again. I have to get back to my shift. Need anything?" Gray looks up at him. "No, not right now." He nods. He turns to leave but stops. "Think before you carrying on with anything else." "I have been, it's the only thing I have been doing." "Later buddy." "Later." He wanted to tell Gray about her niece, but he figure he might cause hurt for him. To know that she is raising a other child that is not of his own.

The night was long and tiring for her, with not getting as much sleep she hoped for, because if Emmie. Amber had to keep working or she would have fallen asleep where she stand. Coffee was the only friend that helped keep her going. When she was nearing the end of her shift, one more last round had to be done. Lucy wanted to go check on 206 after Amber had told her repeatedly not to enter that room but have one of the male nurses do it. The blonde didn't care what she said, and the man was hot. Plus she enjoy the attention she was receiving from him. "Dan I am back." "Lucy can you do something for me." "What is it?" "Can you plant your lips right here." She smiles seductively at him. "I guess I could, but don't want to get caught." "Come here and show me how bad you can be." She walks over to him and sits down the bed and bend slightly to him. "I can be really naughty then bad, Dan." "Mmmm then by means go right head." They start making out.

Amber was checking on the rooms and was about to peek in at Gray. She didn't really want to, but since Natsu and Elman was doing other things at the moment she couldn't get out of it. Gray was awake again and watching a early morning t.v program. He sees Amber in the hallway looking at something. He was about to call out to her, then he sees her disappeared. "What could be going on?" His question was answer when he heard Amber talking loudly. "Nurse Lucy Heartfilla you get off him and out this room pronto." "Hey look here women, you have no right to be bossing her around." Lucy puts her hands on his chest. "I can handle this myself Dan." "Lucy your conduct is very questionable here and I will be putting it in writing to Human Resources. I have told you that it's improper to be stepping into this room. You are putting your career on the line for what, a few kisses." "Amber come on, hasn't there ever been a guy you have seen while working and you wanted to go with the flow and see where it leads." "No, because I have common sense where you are clearly lacking." "What about that boy on the fifth floor." "That is completely different and on a whole other level. Now leave this room, I will attend to this man." "I don't want to go." "You heard her bitch, she wants to stay, so scam. Amber marches around the bed and grabs Lucy. "Leave now." "Hey you let her go." She ignores the man and she looks at the clipboard seeing his name. "Mr. Straight from this moment on only male nurses will come into this room." "What did you say?" "Male nurses will come in here, it's best due to your attitude." He swings his legs off the bed and with out any crutches he takes a hold of Lucy and pushes Amber out of the way. "I told you bitch, she stays." "Amber!" Gray could hear what is all going on. He reaches for his crutches and gets out of the bed and starts making his way to the door. Amber gets up off the floor. "I am calling security if you don't stand down and let her go." "I will not be told what to do by you." "Dan why don't you calm down. I know she only trying to help me, it's alright." Dan looks at Lucy. "I thought you wanted to a bad Nurse, Lucy." "When you leave the hospital we can continue?" "Nah I wouldn't want you after this." He lets Lucy go. "What are you saying?" "I am only into one night stands no lasting relationship. Why don't you go. I am done with you now." "Dan please we can still hang out." She puts her body up close to him and he pushes her way." "Get back into bed Mr. Straight." "You are the cause of all this and my mood is now sour." Amber gets Lucy and puts her behind her back. "Lucy go now." "Amber we need help." "Go get it then." "You can't stay here on your own." "I have some defense moves I can do. Call security before he does tries something. I can only reason with him and show I am not scared." Lucy runs into the hallway and she sees Gray making his way over to the door. Mr. Dan Straight was looming over her. Even with the cast on his leg he didn't need any support to stand up. "Back up!" "What are you doing to do about it." He takes the t.v table and knocks it to the floor and advances on her. She was ready to take him on. If it's to subdue him, she should be fine.

She didn't realize the guy was fast. Dan had his hands around her neck and was squeezing. She is struggling to be release. "Get your hands of her!" Gray made it to the door. "What is it to you." He glares at the other man. "You have my wife." "She is hey, will I was about to teach her a lesson to tame her." "If you try anything with her you will regret it." The man laughs. "You can't take me on." "Oh I think I can." Amber looks over to Gray. He was serious and he can fight and stand his ground. Gray puts down his crutches and takes a fighting stance. The man lets go of her and she slumps onto the floor trying to catch her breath. It felt like her wind pipe was crushed. She tries to talk. "Gray not with your leg." "Stay down Amber." She didn't want either of them to fight and the situation had gotten out of control. Her hand goes on the wall to rise herself up from the ground. They are both eyeing each other up. Straight pulls his hand back to take a swing at Gray before he could do so. Amber grabs his arm to stop him. "Amber!" He takes her by her scrub top and was going to throw her across the room when two guards come running in to restrain him. Amber was let go and she goes over to Gray to help hold him up before he falls down. She grabs his crutches and puts his arm around her shoulder. With how weak she feels, she points to the door. He walks out with her and heads to his room. They get over to the bed and Gray sits down. "Let me see you." She shakes her head. He pulls her in between his legs and looks, touches at the hand print on her neck. . "I have taught you moves to get out that." "I know you did his strength was to much and he was faster." Her adrenaline rush was dying down and her hands were starting to shake. She wanted to leave the room so he couldn't see how affected she was by the ordeal. Gray notice anyway by the way her body was. "Your shaking." "I need to go." He holds on to her hand preventing her from running. "Not escaping like previously and you need to settle down." "I am fine." "Do not lie to me." She looks at him. "My shift is over I need to give my report." "They can wait for you." He rubs up and down her arms. "Relax."

Lucy wanted to apologized for not listening to her. She was watching the two of them over at the bed. Clearly she could tell that her friend was unsettled by what happen. It was her fault and it will take awhile for Amber to trust her again. Lucy knocks the door. "Can I come in?" Gray looks at her and then at his ex. "Sure." Lucy walks further into the room. "I am sorry. I know you have told me a few times already not to see him. I didn't listen to you." Amber turns around with Gray taking her hand again into his. "Lucy, when I tell you to do something, follow it. You put not only yourself at risk, me as well. I ended up get hurt because of your actions and Gray was ready to take him on with his broken leg. I will be doing up a report on this and you be probably be suspended for awhile." "I need this job." "Then, do a better job at it. No more flirting with patients or doctors. That can be done outside of work not in. "I understand." "Do you?" "Yes, I was in the wrong. I will exceed your exceptions." "You will really have to prove to me Lucy that you are a capable. I am not giving you a warning, I have done that. This will proceed to the higher ups." "Amber like I said I need this job." "Then as you said, exceed my exceptions. Other wise I can't help you." "Fine, I'll deal with the consequences." "That is a start. Now I must leave." Gray looks to Lucy. "Can you step out, I want a word with her." "I will speak to the staff that is coming on." He watches the blonde leave the room and he focus went back to her again. The hand he was holding, she hadn't let go yet. There was no more shaking he could see. "It's your day off?" "Yes, time for me to head home." "When can see you again?" "Your not going too. When I come back you will be at home." "I want to see you outside of this hospital." "That will wouldn't be a good idea." "And why is that?" "We have nothing that ties us together anymore Gray. We are divorce, that is how you wanted it." She lets go of his hand. "From this moment on we will never see each other again." She doesn't look back as she leaves. Gray stay on the bed for a bit of time before he moved to the window. He waited for her to come out and she walked to her car. He notices that she is playing with something around her neck, but couldn't quite make out what it was. He taps on the window and she looks up at him. She hides whatever was at her fingertips inside of her shirt. Amber gets into the car, not looking back up again. She heads out into the street going for home. "You will be seeing me and soon, my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of June and Amber was relaxing at home on her maternity leave that started a few days ago. She has been looking forward to this from her last working shift. The second floor was difficult to work on but she had good co-workers to help her get through it. Lucy had a meeting with the hospital board she wasn't fired, but they gave her a verbal warning. She explain to them that what took place would never be repeated again. That from now on she would show leadership skills and follow orders and suggestions from her peers. When she worked with Amber on her next shift, the trust that fallen apart was a starting point to be rebuild. There were occasions that Amber was requested to go up to the fifth floor. Jason would have some terrible days and it seams when he saw her, he felt better. On his eight birthday he was allow to leave the hospital for a short time to celebrated it. Amber was asked to go along with Sting to reassured his parents that he was safe to be a little boy for while. The brain surgeon had come over to see Jason and give his option on wither or not it was optional to go through with surgery. He did his own testing and looked over Jason file. He told Amy and Erick that they had to be absolutely sure that they wanted this for him. The operation would be risking if they what a higher outcome for him to live free from cancer. Amber has yet to meet this Dr. Cheney that Sting has already met, the parents rave about him.

Walking around the hospital room after getting off his cast off felt great. The last month had him in dealing with stairs, sponge baths, and his mother. "You are all set to go Gray." "Thanks Natsu, I do not know if I could have handle one more day with that on. I wanted to rip it off a few times when it was so itchy." "That's the cast for ya. Not the most pleasant feeling to have it hard and ruff against your skin and the added weight." Gray sat down in the chair to put his sneaker back on his foot. "How is work going?" "Can't complain on working the second floor, we have our challenges, in thee in is a job I choice to do. What about you? Where you able to keep up with the company?" "More or less. My brother Lyon help here and there when he could and I had my dad come out of retirement to fill in the rest." "Your dad isn't that old." "Of course not, but it was his company before he hand it over to me." "Right, well you are all set to go." Gray looks at him for a moment. "What?" "Is Amber on today?"

Natsu was waiting for that question to pop up. He wasn't to sure how to answer it. Amber didn't want the whole world to know about Emmy yet. "She is not on today." "I guess I can go over to the house." "You have thought about what you are doing?" "I had the whole month to think about it then some." Natsu wanted to be sure that Gray was doing the right thing. He didn't want to see both of them hurt again." "Gray I know you wouldn't care about what I think, but why go down this road with her?" "When the accident happen, it could have been a lot worse then it should be. I realize that I have been missing out on something that was wonderful. I didn't want to waist anymore time, being who I was before." "Gray you both hurt each other deeply." "I know, and somehow I want to get what we had back." "Well buddy, do your best." Gray stood up from the chair and grabbed his jacket. He didn't really need one today, but he took it anyways. "One more thing before I go, my brother didn't say to much on this. Is she seeing anyone?" He thought for a moment before answering him. There was only a few guys that he knew that wanted to ask her out, but she put up walls around herself. The ending of their marriage crushed her. Natsu remembered back to a time when he literally had to pick her up from the floor and what he did afterwards he regretted doing. She needed comfort he was there to offer it. They talked about what they did and he wanted to be forgiven. When she told him, that it was fine and it was after the final papers where signed. That he didn't need to be concern about sleeping with her. The death of Luke and the marriage Amber wasn't the same person she once was. "No she isn't" "You had a long pause there." "She keeps to herself now days." "There hasn't been no one?" "Not really." Gray pats his back as he goes over to the door. "I'll head to the house now." "She could have moved." "No she didn't." "You know that how?" "I pay for her property tax each year and she gets alimony. I didn't want her to be burden by living in the house alone. It's all in the divorce papers." "Then she should have moved to something smaller." He shakes his head. "She didn't want to." "To many memories?" "A lot. See ya." Natsu gives him a peace sign as he heads out. "Maybe I should warn her?" He couldn't get to the phone to tell her, he was being paged. "Dam it." He runs off towards the front desk.

The windows were turn down in his car and he had air blowing inside too. "I can drive normally now." His phone started ringing as he was pulling out onto the highway and he puts it on speaker. "Hello?" "Gray, how did it go?" "Mother the cast is off now." "Glad to hear it, are you on your way back." "Not quiet yet going to stop by someplace for a bit." "Where are you off too?" "Can't tell you." "Why not?" "If I tell you, you will only get excited." "I will not." "When it comes to this person you do." "I'll contain it." He drums his fingers on the steering wheel. "I am going to see Amber." "You are? That is wonderful son." "Mother!" "I know, I miss her." "Yes, you have and dad too." "Gray, we have had told you not to give up." "I am not going to talk to you about this for the million time." "Then why see her now." "I am driving right now and I have my cast off, do not want a repeat and end right back in the hospital." "Fine, I'll end the call." "Bye mother." "Bye Gray." He shuts off his phone. If he told her what was really going inside of his head. She would be banging on her front door. He turns off at the next exit and drives to her, the past and maybe a future.

Her air conditioning was turn on high at the start of the afternoon. Emmy was down for her nap and Amber wanted to have a quick shower before she woke up again. It seams with Emmy just like Luke did, when you are about to do something the baby will wake up. The only time she could get away with doing anything was when her brothers or friends came by to say hello. They were more then happy to sit down with little girl and play while Amber could get some stuff done. Right now, she needed to have a shower and everything was ready in the bathroom and her clothes was laid out on her bed. The baby monitor was in her hands and she was making her way to the washroom to take off her clothes when there was a knock on her door. "Who could that be?" It was not even 2:30 yet she was going to dismiss the caller, but they were knocking again. "This better be important to ruin my chance." The monitor was place on a near by table and heads over to her front door before they knock again. She unlocks the door and opens it up. Amber thought that the hospital was last time she was going to see him. Here he was standing on her front steps, with out no crutches or cast. "Hello." "What are you doing here?" "No greeting." "None." She was shutting the door on his face when he puts a hand on the handle and pushes it back and comes into the house. "Gray, what I said at the hospital." "Amber you think I was going to listen. I said I wanted to see you, and I waited until my cast came off today before I came over." "You saw me now go." He walks more into the house and looks around to where he use to live. "I am busy at the moment." "Are you in a hurry for something." "Its a hot day, I want to have a shower." "Go have it, I'll be here in the living room." She stands in his way before he sees the bassinet when he first enters in. "It's not a good time." She pushes on his chest to lead him back to the door. "Amber! I am not leaving" "Lower your voice." "Why?"

The sound she didn't want to hear at that moment started to cry. "Great! You her woke up." She goes around him to head up the stairs. "Is that a baby crying?" "Shhhh stay there." He follows her anyways up the same stairs. They go past Luke's room and Amber opens up the door to the spare room that once was Gray's office, it was turn into a nursery for Emmy. "It's ok sweetie mommy is here." "Mommy!?" Gray looks into the room and sees Amber picking up a baby into her arms. "You had other child? Who is the father? Natsu said you had no one in your life." He was surprise to see her carrying a other baby and it wasn't his. Amber walks past him and heads downstairs. "Wait, you have to answer." He followers her back down. Emmy was place into the bassinet in the living room. Then she turns to look at Gray and his shocked expression. "I didn't have her." "You had a surrogate?" "No, look Emmy is my daughter. I am in the process of legally adopting her." "Oh you went through adoption?" He seamed really relieved to hear that instead of her having a other man in her life that got her pregnant. "Not through adoption either." He looked confused. "Gray, she is Angel daughter." He looks into the bassinet and sees the resemblance, but this little girl could be Amber's anyways because Angel was her twin sister. "Angel never got to meet her. When she passed, she was still pregnant. It was very dangerous for Emmy." "How so?" "Angel was put on life support for her shake. She wasn't ready to be born yet and after some time she was delivered by cesarean. It was to be sure for her development and to be at full term" "Sorry, That must of been hard on you and your brothers." She looked away from him. It was the second hardest thing she had to face after Luke. "We supported each other." Gray wanted to know one thing. "Where is the father, isn't he going to be involved?" "Thank goodness he isn't. He is the biggest lowest jerk I have ever met. When he found out about her, he sign the papers to give up his right. If he shown his face around here, he has no claim to her at all." The way she talked about this man, she had venom in her voice. "I guess he is not a very nice guy." "There is no nice about him."

Emmy started to get fussy in the bassinet and hearing the way she was talking was making it worse. "Awww Emmy sorry, I'll go refill your bottle." Amber walks to the kitchen to make a fresh bottle. She hope may making a new one she will go back to sleep. "Shhhh little one. She will be back." On instinct Gray picked her up into his arms and starts rocking her. She looks up at the person who is not her mom holding her. "Hey there, you stop crying. I see you have your mother's eyes." She puts her thumb into mouth and starts sucking. Gray forgot how small and light babies could be. He was thinking back to his days with Luke. He was a little bigger then Emmy is now, but Luke was probably more fussy then her. "There there, you go back to sleep." Amber walks back into the living room seeing the interaction between the two. He had totally calm her down. It made her heart ache by watching this go on. Gray was there for Luke every way possible. When Luke would cry in the night, before she got out of bed he would tell her to go back to sleep and say. "I got this." There would be mornings when Gray would let her sleep in to make breakfast for her and have Luke up already. "I have the bottle, hand her over to me. I'll see you to the door." "You wanted to have a shower right?" "Yes." "Go ahead." He takes the bottle from her hand and walks over to the couch and sits down. "I'll feed her." "Gray no, I can have a shower later." "Amber when do you get chances like this, take it." Knowing how true his words were and with how hot a day it was she wanted to feel a little cooler. "Thanks." She starts walking back over to the stairs. "Gray." "Yeah?" He turns to look at her. "Don't get attached."

He turns to look down at the sweet thing in his arms. "Now you tell me." Emmy starts drinking her bottle and he smiles down at her. "You have a good mom looking after you. You will do lots of things together. Like baking, playing with your toys, going swimming for the first time. She did all those things with Luke. I guess you can say he is your big brother?" Gray looks around the living room. There were still pictures of his boy all over the place. "I miss him everyday Emmy, he lighted up both of our lives. When he left us, our worlds fall apart." He lays her down on his shoulder and rubs her back for a burp. "Didn't think she would want a other baby." Emmy spits up on him. "Should have put the blanket there."

The water hits her skin as she stands underneath the shower head. "Why show up? I told him clearly that we would never see each other again. Now he has seen Emmy." She sighs. The water cool down her body, but it didn't help settle her mind. Amber uses her favourite shampoo and the smell of Irish spring body wash filled the room as the soap suds lather on her body. When she finally step out of the shower, she dried herself off. The towel was wrap around her body and a other towel was used to dry her hair. As long as it was, Amber didn't use the blow drier during summer. With how hot it is today, her hair would be dry in no time. She redresses into shorts and a tank top. Then puts her hair up into a pony tail. Her last item she was going put on was the necklace she wore. For now, she would put it back into her jewellery box in her room, there was no need for Gray to see her wearing the rings. When she comes out of her bathroom and walk over to her room. There was aroma in the air that smell like food being cooked in her kitchen. Amber quickly puts her necklace into the box and heads downstairs."What is he up too?"

Gray was over at the stove, there was bacon sizzling in the frying pan and eggs being scrabbled in a bowl. He had also started pancakes in a other pan as well. She comes into the kitchen crosses her arms and was taping her foot on the floor. "What are you doing?" "Cooking." "I can see that, but why?" "When you have showers, you liked something to eat after." "Gray, it's hot day. I was planing on having ice cream." "You can have it later." "Why don't you go?" "I told you, I am here to see you." He puts pancakes on a plate and hands it to her. "Eggs coming up." Her stomach starts to growl. "See you are hungry." The smell and look of the food in front of her did look appetizing. He shoves it closer to her a little more. "Fine, I'll eat." She snatches the plate from his hands and goes and sits down at the kitchen table. "How was Emmy?" "She is great, I put her down in her crib." "I should grab the baby monitor." "Here it is, I found it when I came back down." He puts it on the table and she could hear baby sleeping. Gray puts more food onto her plate and gets his own and sits down at the table too. "Do you have any more of my shirts around, she spit up on me." She looks up from the food with a mouthful and starts chewing before answering. "Check the basement." "There is none in the bedroom?" "You really think I would keep anything up there." "Thought maybe you would. I'll head down there after this." She stabs a egg with her fork and the yoke breaks open. "Why are you here, Gray? Don't say to see me." "It's true, I am and it's been while, we could catch up." Her hands grab the jug of milk and pours into a cup. "Catch up, you want to catch up. It's been years since that final day." "Yes, I know that. We can still have a chat."

There was a few minutes of silence and she gets up from the table and puts her plate into the sink. "When you are finished eating, get your shirt and go." "Amber, can't we talk?" "About what? There is nothing left for us to say." She heads into the living room and he goes after her. "I think there is." He grabs her arm and turns her around. There eyes locked on with one other. "I want a fresh start." "Fresh start? You can't be serious." He sees that she was going to step away from him. The raven pulls her in closer to him. "I am dead serious, I have been doing a lot of thinking this past month and I realized a few things." "I do not want to hear it. Let go of me." She puts her hands on him to push him back. His hold gets tighter. "The other reason I waited to get my case off and to come over. I'll be able to catch you if you flee." She stops for a moment to look back at him. "Then let me flee." He puts a hand on her cheek. "No. can't do that." He lowers his head closer to hers. "Gray...no." "You didn't stop me in the hospital, you aren't going to now." She puts her hand on his mouth. Then she stomps on his foot and his hold is broken. "Look, I just did." She steps away from him, but that didn't stop him. He walks towards her, and she steps backwards.

Amber looks around thinking of where she could run to or a room with a lock door. "Forget about your shirt, leave." Gray takes it off and throws it on the near by chair. Then he turns back to her. "It solves the problem." She holds her breath in, looking at his half naked body was sitting her heart beating rapidly. She heads for the stairs, her room had a lock on it. If she can get there, then maybe he will give up and go. At the same time, not to make any noise for the baby not to wake up. Gray was quicker, he puts his arm out ahead of her with his hand on the wall blocking her from proceeding forward. He puts a hand on her waist and turns her to face him. "As, I was saying. I want a fresh start with you. I have missed out on what we were together. I want to claim it back." She laughs. "You think this funny?" "I think your head got hit harder when it did in that accident of yours." "It did a reverse, it made me look back on my past. Amber what we had, I know we can have again." "No, we can't. Who was the one that gave me the divorce papers. Who was the one that walk out. Who was the one that turn his back." Tears were falling from her face. He wipes them away with his thumb. "I can't go through that again, I can't. It killed us, Gray." "We were both to blame. We didn't reach out to each other when it matter the most. We shut down, the pain was to much."

Fresh tears continue to fall from her eyes. "The pain will always be there." "Amber, we can heal together now from it." He wraps his arm around her waist, brings her back closer to him. "Try." "No." "Yes." He lowers his head and kisses her lips. "Be mine again." He kisses her again. "Gray kissing me is not going to work." Even though she felt her knees go weak, by his kiss. "It's a start." "We had our time together. Move on." "I want to move on with you." He rubs her lips with his thumb. She shakes her head. "There is no convincing me of this." "Then I have to work my magic, like I did when we first got together." He steps away from her and Amber hears Emmy crying again. "Prefect timing. I have to get her, there is the door." "I'll go for today." He takes his shirt back from the chair. The door was already open for him to leave. He stands in front of her and takes her hand. "Everything we had I want back. You, love, commitment, Emmy." "I told you don't get attach." "Kind of hard when she is so small." He moves closer to her and she hits the wall with her back. "I didn't know you wanted a other child." She looks away from him. "Of course I did. Even when..." "Even when what? Go on." She didn't want to tell him, but he would keep asking. "Even when Luke was so sick and when we made love, I was trying to conceive." "You were." "Yes." "I would have been thrilled." Her head turns to look him. "Don't believe me." "Not really." He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses her knuckles. "We can you know." "Can what?" "When I have you in my arms again." He looks to her stomach. "Gray no." "You want a other." "I have Emmy." "She needs siblings." "You are putting a lot on me right now." "Enjoy the pressure. Because, I am coming for you."

The baby cries louder and she is still standing there. "You better get to her." "Then go already." He smiles. "Bye for now." He sweeps down and kisses her again before she could protest. "One more thing. You were kissing me at the hospital." Her eyes goes wide. "Gray!" He holds up his hands and heads outside. She slams the door behind him. "That went better then I thought." Amber leans up against the door. "Don't be coming for me." She goes and gets Emmy out of her crib. "Siblings." She looks down at her. "Not going to happen." Amber then heads into her room after she changes Emmy's diaper. She opens up a top drawer inside were Gray's shirts. "I couldn't put them all into the box." The ones that she was looking at were ones she would wear for bed. "Good thing he didn't go snooping." The necklace she had put into the jewellery box she brings it back out and puts it around her neck. "Ok, little one, play time."


	4. Chapter 4

Her second older brother was holding Emmy in his arms. "You are so cute. I could eat you up." He kisses her check. "Mystogan do not squeeze her to tight." "I can't help myself, look at her." "I know. I see her all the time." Amber puts down the diaper bag on the floor. "Thanks for taking her on sort notice." "Can't say no to this little girl or my sister. Where are you going?" "I was ask by Amy and Erik to join them for dinner with this doctor they want me to meet." "Right you told me about them getting a doctor from over seas." "Yeah, I know they are trying there best for Jason. I hope they aren't expecting to much from this guy." "Is this why you are attending to check on him?" She shrugs. "I was being nice, said I would come." "Either way have a good time and you look pretty. Haven't seen you dress up in a long time." "It feels odd. It's like going on a date for the first time." "Which wouldn't be a bad idea." "I am content with my life now." Her brother hands Emmy over for a goodbye before heading out. "She has a fever, but there is something in the bag you can give to her soon and then again in the morning." "Will do." Amber kisses both cheeks. "Hope you feel better soon." She places her again in his arms. "Phone me." "I got this."

The same words that Gray use to say made her remember of the other day. He tried to call her, but she didn't pick up and let the answering machine get it. There were a few delivery of flowers at her door and one for Emmy too. She thought it was cute that he send some for her, but it wasn't going make her fall down at his knees. She figured if he is trying to win her back, he had a long ways to go. That is not say she will be willing to take him back. The pain of the past was still there, and she told him the same thing. Amber waves to the both of them as she is sitting in her car. Then she puts the car into gear and heads to the restaurant. She has been to this place before when Gray took her out to eat. Sometimes it was his parents that ask to take them out for a meal as well. So it was a popular place for the rich. There was music, dancing and the most delicious food and dessert she as ever eaten in her life. Tonight, being there with other people instead of her ex family, she hope that she doesn't run into any Fullbusters.

It was a very lively place tonight, it was pretty much full up. When she walked in and was looking around to see if she could spot them first before being shown to the table. "Good evening Miss are you looking for someone or wanting to be seated." "Looking, the last name is Gram." He checks the book. "Yes your party is here. Come this way." She follows the host to the table. Amy sees her first and waves. "Amber I am so glad you could make it." "I didn't want to refuse your offer for a meal." "You are here only for a meal and not our company." She smiles at her. "Of course I am." She sits down in a chair next to Amy. "Where is Erik?" "He is over there talking to someone he knows and he has worked with him in the past, he is retired and his son has the company now." "I see. Have they done business together." "Yes, for a couple years now." Amber turns her head to see where Amy was looking at. If she had a glass in her hand she could have spelled it on herself. Four tables away was Sliver, Ur, Gray, Lyon and Juiva. "This isn't good." What she wish didn't happen, did. In all of them were in attendance. "What is it?" "Nothing." She didn't want to tell her that her husband has been dealing with her Ex. The waiter pours her some wine and when it was filled up she takes a drink. The other women gives her a look. She wanted to know what was wrong, but decided against it.

"Excuses me ladies but your other guest is here." Amy looks up behind Amber. "Rouge, thanks for coming." "My pleasure." "Rogue this is Amber, she is a nurse at the hospital and has been so helpful with Jason." He comes around to her view. "Nice to meet you Amber." "Me too." They shake hands and Rouge holds hers for a little longer. "You look lovely tonight." She blushes. "Thanks." Rogue was tall with black hair and brown eyes and his build wasn't like Gray's where it was firm and tone. He takes a seat beside her and across from Amy. "Where is your husband?" "Like I was telling Amber, over there." Amy stands up from her chair. "Erik!" A few of the tables turns there heads including the one that Gray was at. Erik sees his wife waving him to come back. "I got wrapped up talking to you Sliver that I didn't notice that rest of our party had come in." "You should return." Sliver looks around the younger gentleman and sees Amber. Ur was already waving at her. "Dear look who it is." "I can see Ur." Sliver wishes Erik a good evening and he walks back to the table. Gray was already eyeing her and the person that was sitting beside her. "Gray, do you see her." "Yes mother I can see her." "Is that her date?" Gray gives his brother a look. "There is nothing wrong with it. You two are longer together." He didn't want her to be on a date or near a other guy at all. "Sliver I am going to go over there to say hi." "Dear, let her enjoy her dinner. We are still having ours." "I will only be a moment. Juiva care to come with me." "Juiva will come." Both women leave and walk on over. Ur had her arms around Amber before she even stands up from the table. "Amber I have missed you so much." "Hello Ur." She gives the older women a hug. "Hello Juiva." "Juiva is happy to see you too." Ur steps sideways for Juiva to give her a hug. Amy looks at all the three of them. "I take it you know each other." Ur nods her head. "Yes Amy. Amber was part of our family years ago." "Part of your family?" "Amber is Juiva ex sister in law." "Your last name Fullbuster?" "Yes, I am getting it change back to my maiden name." "What a small world, right Erik." "It sure is." "I wanted to come over to say hi and ask you out for lunch soon" "That will be fine Ur." Ur gives her one more hug. "Have a lovely supper Amber." "You enjoy yours as well Ur. They go back to sitting beside there spouses. Amber wanted to hide her head in the menu, because Gray was watching her very closely.

Amy was curious to know. "How long?" "How long we were married or divorce?" "Both?" "5 years married and been divorce close to 4 and half years." "What happen?" "Look at this menu, everything is making my mouth water." Amy took the hint. She leans closer to her ear. "Tell me other time." A waitress finally comes to the table and they order there meal. They all converse in conversation for awhile. Rouge picks up his drink and looks at Amber. "Do you have any problems with me doing the surgery on Jason." "It's not my call to make Doctor." "Call me Rouge we are outside of the hospital right now." "Rouge, Amy and Erik will do what is best for there little boy. I hoping you will succeed in the operation." "That is my plan to be able to free that boy from life of cancer." "Most kids don't get that." "I know, I have lost and I am not prefect." "From what I read and heard that sounds very different." "What are you getting at?" "You want people to put you up on a pedestal and praise you for your efforts. I am not really to sure if you are in it for the kids or your own ego." He raise his brow a her. "You are quite brazen in your option of me. You can't judge me if you don't know me." "I may not know you, but I have seen you type." "What type is that?" "You may try and listen to what others tell you, in the end you will do what you want."

The tables were watching there argument take place. "Should we do something Sliver." "Erik will put a end to it, if it gets out of control." Gray gets up from his chair and walks on over. He could tell she was very upset over something and she was ready to break down. "Amber, I am in this for the kids. If you think I am in for myself, you are surely mistaken." "We will see about that." A hand is place on her shoulder and she turns and looks up. "Gray?" "Come, lets dance." Gray takes her hand and pulls the chair back. He walks her over to the dance floor and puts a hand on her waist and pulls her in. "Whatever upset you. Let out." Amber puts her head to his chest and starts to cry. "It's going to be alright." He rubs her back. "Who is he?" Through her sobs and hiccups. "He is a brain surgeon, he has taken on Jason case." "That is why you're upset?" "Gray, Jason tumour is in area of the brain that is tricky to get too, it is impossible." "I have heard through mother about the boy." She looks up at him. "It brings back memories." He wipes the tears from her face. "I know it does." He leans down and kisses her lips. Her table and Gray's watch him kiss her. "Sliver look at that." "Hun, don't get your hopes up." Lyon shakes his head. "He better not goof up." He breaks the kiss and looks down at her. "Did that help." "A little." He smiles at her. "Can do it more." She puts her hand on his chest. "No." He puts a hand over top of hers.

Back at her table a cell phone was ringing. Amy notices it was coming from Amber's purse. She takes it out of the side pocket. It was a phone call from her brother Mystogan. Amy let it ring so it could go to voice message. When she thought the ringing stop it continue again. "I am going to take this to Amber." Amy gets up from the table and starts wearing through people on the dance floor. Gray was still dancing with her, but he wanted to kiss her again. He was surprise she didn't fight back. They are in a public place, so many she didn't want to make a other scene. He was looking down at her when he notices the necklace around her neck and her wedding rings on the chain. He was going to ask her about them instead got interrupted. "Amber! Your phone will not stop going off." Amber takes the phone from her. "Thanks." She heads away from the noise to a quieter place and Gray stands beside her. Her phone was going off again and she answers. "Hello?" "Amber I have been trying to reach you." "What is it Mystogan?" "Its Emmy. I am taking her to the hospital?" "Why?" "Her fever went up." "Did you give her what I said for you to do." "Yes, she keeps crying and she is really hot." "Alright, I will met you there." She hangs up. "What is wrong with her." "I am not sure, Mystogan is taking her in. I got to go." Amber heads over back to the table. "I am sorry guys. I got a call from my brother. Something has come up." "That is fine it sounds important." "Thanks Amy and it is" She turns to Rogue. "Sorry for arguing with you." "No, it's ok. I hope to battle with you again." Amber smiles at him. "Next time then."

When he got back to his table and was picking up his jacket from his chair he starts talking. "Mother, father I have to go with Amber. She received a phone call and has to leave." "Son is everything all right? Are her brothers ok?" "They are fine, Dad." He looks around the table. "I am not to sure if you all know, but Amber has a baby." "What? She had a other child with someone else?" "I thought the same Mother. The answer is a no. She is raising Angel daughter." Ur shook her head. "We heard about her death and didn't hear that she was expecting." "She died while still being pregnant." "That is a shame. Do you want us to come to son. We can bring in anyone that Amber would like." "You have good intentions Mom, I don't think Amber would see that." "Why?" "Luke and the doctor we got for him." "Understand, If she needs anything." "I will be sure to pass that along." "One more thing Gray." "Yes?" "Are you getting back together?" "Ur, I don't think you should ask that now." "Sliver darling. It was a simple question to which I would be happy to hear." Gray smiles at his dear mother. "She doesn't want to. I am trying to work my magic." "Work away my son, work away." "Ur, that is enough." "Sliver, you want her back as much as I do." "Don't pressure her though." "Dad, I told her I am coming for her." "See that is pressure right there. Gentle easy into this." "I did the first time around. This time, totally different." "You better get going brother or she will leave you behind." Lyon looks back at the table. Amber was getting on her coat. "I'll phone." "Bye son."

She was saying her final goodbyes while putting on her jacket. "Amber, We will do this again?" "Looking forward to it Amy and again sorry about tonight." "It's fine." "Bye." She waves at them as she heads for the door and sees Gray is walking beside her. "What are you doing?" "I am coming with you." When she gets outside she pulls her keys out of her purse. "Not necessary." He takes the keys from her. "I'll drive." "You don't know what car I drive." His smirk turns into a smile. "Sure I do." He presses the key lock and the lights starts flashing on the car. "It's that one." "That is cheating." He opens her car door for her. "Gray, I need to go on my own. You are still having supper with your family." "You are my family. Now get in." She gets into the passenger seat of her own car. "This is not a good idea." "Will keep that in mind." He shuts the car door and goes around. He gets into the driver side and drives off.

It was short distance from the restaurant to the hospital. There was no conversation until Gray pulled up to the front entrance. "You go in, I'll park the car." "Alright." The door is quickly open and she runs into the hospital and sees her brother waiting for her with the Emmy in her car seat. "Have you check in." "Waiting to see a Doctor Freed?" "He is good." Amber kneels down in front of the car seat and feels her little girls forehead. "She is warmer from before." "That is why I brought her down here." "Sorry brother, I didn't think she would get worse." "Nether did I. I am glad I the right call." "Yes, I agree with you. Gray walks through the sliding doors and sees Amber taking off Emmy coat. "How is she?" Mystogan turns and sees her Ex casually walking over. "Why are you here?" "I drove her and her car over." Mystogan gives his sister a look to explain. "Long story brother, my worry and concern is for her." "I'll ask later then."

One of the nurses that she knows shows them into a room to wait for the doctor to arrive. Emmy was still in her arms and she was crying again. "Shhhh mommy is here." She walks around room to settle her down and starts humming a lunbye. Gray recognized it as the one she sang to Luke when he was sick. A knock on the door alerted them that Freed was there. It wasn't Freed that pop his head in, it was Sting. "Hey good lookin." "Sting? Where is Freed?" "On break, I heard it was you in here so I am covering." He comes into the room and Amber places Emmy on the bed. "What are the symptoms?" "Fever, not eating and crying a lot." He puts the ear piece of the scope into his ears and listen to her chest. "A little crackly. Lets check her temp." He gets a thermometer and places it under her arm and holds it down. When a minute goes by he takes it out. "Hmmm 101." "That high?" "At lest it's not higher then that. I am going to run some more tests. I don't think it's anything serious. She might be suffering from a little bug that will pass with in a day." "If that is true, I will be relived." "That is my girl. In the meantime, can you fill out her medical information." He hands her the clipboard and looks to see that Gray was in the room and staring at him. "Oh Gray, I didn't see you there." "I know you didn't, Sting." Gray pushes himself from the wall. "It's been a long time. Why are you here?" "I am here for her and Emmy." He nods his head. "Finally stepping up to the plate even though it's late in doing so." Gray glares at him. He never really liked the blonde one bit and he could tell that this man had a thing for her. It aggravated him to know end."I have always been there for her." "No you haven't. If you were, you wouldn't have gotten divorce." "What business is it to you?" "She is a friend and colleague. I would hate it to see her hurt again." "I been hearing that often. Right now your focus shouldn't be on me, but on Emmy." Gray goes over to the bed and lifts her up. Amber was beside her filling out the form and chewing the end of the pen. "They both will get excellent care from me." "They will have me along the way."

She finishes filling out the form and turns to see the two of them eyeing each other. Amber eyes rolls at the both of them. "Both of you are acting like children here. Sting here is the form, start on the testing. You, Gray can go home." Sting takes back the form. "Didn't mean make you more upset then you're already. I was telling him what I thought." "There is no need for it, Sting. I am no longer with him. My life is center around her now. If you aren't welling to do your job and help me, then bring back in Freed." He looks to the floor in a subdued look. "I thought my intentions were good." "Not warranted. Can we start on this so she is better." "Yeah no problem." "I want to be able to look at the results." "Fine." He eyes Gray one more time before leaving. Amber hits him over the head. "Enough." "That hurt you know." "I am snapping some sense into you, now shooo." He quickly leaves before he gets walloped again. She then turns to the other man in the room, holding her sweet one. Her head was resting on Gray's shoulder and he was rubbing her back. Emmy looked so small in his arms. "Here let me take her. I told you to go home. "I got her and I am not going anywhere. You need to relax, I saw you chewing the end of the pen." "A habit I wish didn't have." She rubs the top of her daughter head. Her hair was finally coming in dark blue like her Angel's and hers. "At lest it's a habit that I know when you feel overwhelmed." "At times I don't even know I am doing it until someone points it out to me." "I didn't want to say anything. You were concentrating on writing down the information. I did see something that peeked my interest." She raise her brow at him "And what was that?" "Her last name. Fernandes. Shouldn't she be Fullbuster." "When she was born, it had to be Fernandes and it will stay that way. I am changing my last name back." "Why?" "Because me and Emmy shouldn't have two different last names." Gray turns his head at the little sleeping beauty. "I don't want you to change it." "This is not up for discussion." "I think other wise." "What you think is irrelevant." He didn't want to start a fight and Emmy was finally sleeping. "Regardless my mind is made up." With one hand holding onto the baby. The other hand lefts up her necklace. "I think your mind isn't made up yet." Amber remembers she put it on for the supper. She swore to herself. "Care to explain?"

The necklace comes off and goes into her purse. "Not explaining. Sting will be coming back in here to take her." "Then we have something to talk about while she is gone. I was willing to wait for later at the house. We will now have a opportunity." Amber was going to run her fingers through her hair but it was still up. He wasn't suppose to see or know of the rings. It was Levy that comes in to take Emmy for her test. "She will be in good hands with me." "I know she will be." Amber kisses her cheek. "See you soon." Gray hands her over gently not to wake her up. "Later, little one." He bends and kisses her forehead. She leaves the room and there was complete silence, only the ticking of the clock. The pins and clips comes out of her hair. There was no point in keeping it up anymore and gave her something to do while they wait. Then she runs her fingers through her hair. It didn't calm her anxiousness over what was going on or worrying about Emmy. The one thought she wanted to do, was run. Run far far away, not to look back. "Amber?" "No Gray." He walks over to her purse and opens it up and takes out the necklace. "Put that back." "To be wearing like this around your neck, tells me something." "Tells you nothing." She snatches it from his hand and reopens her purse to put it back in. "Sure does, it tells me that you still think of us." "Ha, no no it doesn't." "Then what is your excuse." "I do not need to give you one." He walks over to her and looks down at her. "Because there is no excuse, you still want us together." "That is big fat no." "No one wears their wedding rings after being divorce Amber. The ones that do are still holding on to a what if. My what if, is to have you back." "I can give you a reason to why I wear them." "I am all ears." "I like them, why stick them into a box. They can be wore either way on the hand or on a chain. What is the big deal." "The deal is, when you found out I notice, you swore. You didn't want me to know."

The room felt cold and she begins to rubs her arms. Gray stands behind her. "We are finished with this talk Gray." He puts his hand on her shoulder and she flinches away. "I am not done." She turns around and looks at him. "You were done years ago. I don't have to tell you why I wear them." She wipes a tear from her eye. "Right now the important thing is Emmy, not the rings or you wanting us to get back together. It's not going to happen." He comes closer to her and puts hand on her cheek. She looks back up at him. "It will happen, I swear to it." She was going to say something else, but closed her mouth. "You are right Emmy needs to come first. This will be put on the back burner for now. Do you agree?" The only thing she could do was nod her head. He removes his hand from her cheek and she backs away and walks over to the window. There was nothing really to see outside, it was dark and the hospital lights of parking lot were visible. The clouds are rolling in covering the stars and the moon. She still felt chilled, and nothing could warm her up.

They were still waiting in the room for Emmy to return. Gray had gotten both of them coffee while they wait. She takes the cup from his hands. "Thanks." "I could have gone to the vending machine for snacks." "Nah, this will do." She takes a sip from the hot liquid. It wasn't the best coffee in the world, but it had to do. Amber goes to take a other sip when the door opens. Levy comes inside with Emmy. The coffee cup gets forgotten quickly as she puts it on the counter. She takes her back into her arms. "How she is?" "Sting will be in soon to tell you. I can say she did great with the test." "Do you have the results?" "Sting has all that." "Alright Levy you can carry on." Levy leaves the room to resume her duties. Amber snuggles Emmy close her. "Glad to have you back, I missed you." Gray watches her holding the little girl. It made his heart ache, that Emmy wasn't his.

Sting comes in not to soon after. "I have the results right here." "Let me see them." Still holdsing onto Emmy while looking down at the papers. Her eyes scan the first page and she wanted to flip it over, but couldn't. "Amber, let me take her." She looks over to Gray. He had his hands stretch out to receive her. "Alright." She walks over to him and he lifts her up. She continues to read over the results. "As you can see..." "She is completely fine Sting. Her blood work looks good, nothing out of the ordinary." She hands the papers back over to him. "Like I thought, she has a little bug. Here is the medication she can take to help her get better. Give it to her once a day." "I can take her home then." "You sure can, no reason for her to stay." Amber puts her hand over her chest. "Thanks Sting. I can phone up my brother now. He wanted to stay with me I send him home. I can ease his worry as well." She looks over to Gray. "Do you mind if I call him and you stay with her." He shakes his head and smiles at her. "Not all. Tell him the good news." Her smile reaches her ears. "I'll be right back." She heads out of the room the makes the call in private. Sting stays behind in the room. "So, you stayed?" "It's no concern of yours." "I have watched Amber over years since you been gone. She has had her struggles, and a few men included myself have wanted to get to know her more, but she has hold back." "What are you saying Sting that you are going to ask her out." "I have been tempted." "Are you asking for my permission. The answer would be a no." "I wasn't looking for one." "Then what is it?" "Don't break her heart again. We were all there trying to pick those pieces you left. If it were to repeat again, I do not think she could handle it." "I am not going anywhere." "Make sure you don't, I am not the only one that would kick your ass." "Then start lining up, I'll beat everyone of you down." "Paging Doctor Sting Eucliffe come to floor 2. Paging Doctor Sting Eucliffe come to floor 2." "You better get going Sting." "Remember what I said Gray or I wouldn't mind following through on going out with her. I don't need to ask you to do it." Sting heads out while being paged again. Gray looks down on Emmy. "Lets change you and get you ready to go."

"Sister, You do not know how happy that has made me." "Me too. Now I can take her home." "Want me to take her." "No, she needs her mother and I need her." "If you need me for anything." "I will be sure call you are Jellal. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you in a few days." "Goodnight sister love you." "Love you too big brother." She pushes the button to hang up. The first time Luke had test done. He had to stay in the hospital for a few days. As the illness took over him, he went in more and more until he never came out. "Time to go home." She heads back down the hallway to the room they were in. When Amber went inside there was Emmy already in her car seat and Gray was zipping up the diaper bag. "You did this." "I am the one person in the room, she couldn't do it herself." "Don't be smart ass." "Amber..." She holds up her hand. "I want get out of here and get her home." "Here is your jacket." She takes it from his hands and there fingers touch. It send a tingles down her body as she looks at him. He was already looking a back at her. She puts on her jacket and he does the same. Her purse strap and diaper bag was on her shoulder and she goes to lift up the car seat. Gray beats her to it. "Let me, you look tired." She looks at the clock on the wall it was after midnight. Never realizing they where here for that long. They head out of the building and Gray still had the keys to her. He opens up the back door and puts Emmy inside. Amber puts in the bag on the other side. "We need to drop you off first Gray." "I am going to take you two home and I can call a taxi." "Call one now." "Get in the car." She didn't really want to fight again right there in the parking lot. Instead she slides into her seat and he gets into the driver side. They were on the road back to her place.

Gray pulls into the driveway and turns off the car. There was no talking when he was driving. When he turns to speak to her, he sees that she had fallen a sleep. He touches her cheek. "It was very emotional few hours for you, but you didn't show it. Wanted to hold you, but you flinch away from me earlier." He looks back to see that Emmy was in dream land herself. "I'll get you in first, then your mom." He carries in the infant into the house. Then he lifts up Amber out of the car and carries her in and takes her up the stairs. As he lays her down on the bed and covers her up she turns in her sleep and snuggles the pillow that is beside her. "You always hog the pillow." Gray goes back down and takes Emmy up to her room. He changes her into a night onise and puts her into her crib. He turns on the mobile and softly leaves the room. "It's to late to go back home." When he returns to their once bedroom. He takes off his jacket and lays it on the chair. "Should I attempt to lay next to her or go to the couch?" Gray didn't want to be to far away. "I'll risk it." He takes off his dress shirt and pants. With only his boxers he slips into bed. He turns onto his side and he watches his ex wife sleep. "I will not break your heart again." He rubs his thumb on her cheek. "Goodnight, my wife."


	5. Chapter 5

She open up her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand table, 7:30 am. The sunlight was coming in from the only window in her room and the blinds were not closed. "It's to early to wake up." "Why don't you go back to sleep." Her eyes get big and wide and she sits up in bed. To her horror she sees Gray beside her. "Why are you in my bed?" "It was too late to go home and I didn't want to sleep on the couch." "Get out and go home." He was expecting a reaction and he sure got one. There was no way he was going to back down to her. He remains were he is laying on the bed with one hand propping up his head.

Her legs swing to the side of the bed, she was still in her dress. "If you get out of the room I can get changed you know." "Then get change you don't need to be shy around me." "Gray!" She growls his name. Giving him a venomous look. "Or are you chicken to get dress in front of me." She points to the door. "Out now!" "Shhhh don't want to wake her up do you, she needs all the rest she can get." Her head was about explode and hoping it will shatter across him. She stands up and turns to see him move over a little. Then she points her finger at him. "Look here wise guy I am not about to get dress in front of you when we are no longer together. Now go!" He smirks up at her and grabs her wrist and pulls her down on top of him. He wraps a arm around her to prevent her from getting away. "So, if we are back together you will get undress." "No, let me go." His hands move to the top of her dress with his fingers he pulls down the zipper. "What do you think you are doing?" "Helping." "Stop it." Then his hands feels the clip of her bra. "Don't you dare." He smiles. "Oh I dare." She starts squirming on top of him trying to get free but he holds her close. His head moves to her ear. "If you keep doing that. You are going to start feeling something hard down below." She stops her movement and looks at him. "Gray!" She could very well tell that she woke up his lower half. He unclasp her bra while staring at her ocean eyes.

Gray wanted to know how far he could push her. Seeing this side of her was getting him very aroused. He rolls her onto her back and he is now looking down at her. He pulls one side of her dress down. "You are seriously asking for it." "Try it, I have taught you." Her hand shots out to attack him but he grabs it and puts it above her head. "I know all the moves my dear." "I am not your dear." "You will be again." They stare at each other and he continues to remove her dress. Once it comes off he lays it on the floor. He looks down at her body. "Now for the bra." "Gray, if you do not stop you are going to be hurting here really soon." "You didn't succeed the first time, you think that a second chance you can." He was testing her patience and knows how close she is to losing it. The strap of her bra comes off the right and he goes to take it off the other side. "Don't" He slowly brings it down her arm. "Why resist?" It comes off and she covers up her breasts with her arm on them. I plan was forming in her mind. "I choose to." "I do believe I can change your mind." He lowers his head closer to hers and brush his lips on hers. "I can make you melt with my caresses." Her heart was beating super fast and the thumping was echoing in her ears. "Years ago you did." "Lets see to it about it now." With out taking her arm that was covering herself. His hand touches her stomach and he moves it up to the underside of her breast. She sucks in her breath. "Gray..." She licks her lips. "Yes." His hands explore her body and she can feel her mind go weak, but not to the point of caving in. Her head lifts up from the pillow and her tongue licks his lips. "It's working?" "Why don't you find out?" He lowers his head and they start to kiss. Amber uncovers herself and his hands touches her breast. Feeling the hard nipples underneath his palms. One of her hands goes to the back of his head to bring him closer to her. He takes his leg and straddles it on the other side of hers. She wanted him on top of her so she could follow through with what she was about to do and do it before the kiss gets out of hand. He breaks the kiss and looks down at her. "Want more?" She smiles seductively.

He knew she was up to something and he was going to play along. There was no way she could fall so easy and he knows her pretty well. He kisses her some more and tries to stay focus for what might happen. She breaks the kiss this time and looks at his lips. Her plan might not work if he keeps kissing her like this, she must do it now. He was lowering his head again to clam her swollen lips. Amber was about to knee him good at his man hood when Emmy starts crying. "Dam it. So close." He gives her a look at what she said and sees that her leg had come up and it was very close to his groan. "You where going to sock me one." "Failed. Now get off me." He rolls off her so she could get up. A robe gets place onto her quickly. "Good thing she woke up or I would not be able to walk." "I have to attend to her." She leaves the room to go down the hallway to see to Emmy. He looks up at the ceiling. "Didn't think she could have pull that off. At lest we made out for a bit. I guess victory goes to me?"

Emmy gets pick up from her crib. "Good morning. How are you?" She feels her forehead. "Still warm. A bottle and your medication will help. But first a change." She didn't want to put anything on that will make her feel cold. It was the middle of summer, but with her being sick. Being comfortable is the way to go. A light onise gets put on her after the diaper was changed. The box she gets them from was getting low. "We might have to go to the store today." Emmy looks up at her mom and gives her a smile. "Awww Emmy you smiled for a the first time." A tear falls from her eye and she wipes it away. "Angel should be seeing this." She picks her up and starts carrying her down the hallway. Her room no longer had Gray on the bed or his clothes that were on the chair. "Can I hope he left" She walks down the stairs to head for the kitchen. When she enters there he was warming up a bottle. "Really, Why are you still here?" "You didn't tell me to go." "Uh yeah did." "I pretend to not hear it." He comes over to the both of them. "I'll take and feed her. You do what you need too." "Gray, no I can do this and do you not have work?" "Lucky for you it is my day off. He takes Emmy from her arms. "Gray..." He touches her cheek. "I got this." She turns around and runs back to her room and slams the door behind her. "There is no need for you to say that, not with her in your arms." She takes a tissue from the top of her dresser and blows her nose and wipes her eyes with a other one. "He can't get attach to her or I'll get attach to him."

The mirror was right in front of her, she looks at herself. With a determine expression she vows. "I will not give in to him. He can come on as strong as he wants. But I swear I will be the winner in the end." She touches her fingers to her lips and looking at the bed that only moment ago they were kissing. "Why did a go along with that." She shakes her head trying to get the image out of her head of seeing his chest and being pin down by his body and hand on her wrist. Feeling his hands all over her body and made her crave for more. She stomps her feet. "No, no crave. This will not come to be." She goes around her room getting her clothes together for the day. "When I come back down there he will be kicked out the door." Her hair gets comb and she leaves it down. Then she brushes her teeth and does everything else in the bathroom. She felt like she was planing for war.

He was sitting on the couch rubbing Emmy's back. She just finished drinking her bottle. "Good girl, drinking all that. I will give you your medication. Where did your diaper bag go?" He looks around the living room. "Did I not bring it from last night? It must be in the car." With Emmy in his arm he takes her outside and walks out to the car. Sure enough it was still in the backseat. He reaches in and grabs it and takes it back into the house. Amber was coming back down. "Are you leaving?" "You will not be getting rid of me not yet. I am looking for her medication. She finished off her bottle." "That is good. Her medication isn't in the bag. I put into my purse." She looks around the entrance. "Ok, where did it go?" He points with his thumb. "The car?" "How did I get into the house. I don't remember walking in." "I got her in then carried you." "I will go out and get my purse I put it next to the diaper bag." He frowns. "I went and brought it in." He holds up the bag. " I didnt see your purse." "Oh no was the car unlocked?" When he went out to the car he didn't use the keys. The back door was unlocked. "Yes it was." Amber runs outside to inspect the car and it was ransacked. The front seats had all of her music cds scattered and the mp3 player was taken out. "Shit." She comes inside the house. "It's gone, my purse, her medicine, my debit and credit cards and my cell phone. They also took the stereo. I have no cash on me. How am I going to pay for the medication and get more diapers" "First things first calm down. Second we use my money." He pulls out his wallet. "Third call up the bank get your cards cancelled and get them replaced."

She paces the living room talking to the bank about her stolen cards. They told her that everything will be replaced and if there is any interactions made that she will not have to worry about it. If they go to use the card again, they will get caught. "Thanks so much, glad to know they are all cancel and I can get new ones. How long does it take?" "You can come down to the bank to issue a new debit card, but the credit cards will come through the mail." I see, will you have been a big help." "No problem have a good day." "Bye." She puts the phone back onto the receiver. Gray had placed Emmy into her bassinet and was watching Amber almost pulling out her hair. "Did it get worked out?" "Yes, a load has been lifted off my shoulders. I can head down to the bank to get new debit card made up. I don't need to use yours." "Its partly my fault for not locking the car up." "If the car was locked and those things were still inside, they could smashed the window and glass would be every where." "True, but let me still pay for anything you need now." "No, Gray." "Amber you can get your card. I want to make it up to you. You had no problem spending my money before." "Gray, like I keep saying over and over again. It was a different time, all in the past." He walks over to her. "It's the past I am trying to get back." She looks up at him, then turns around she didn't want to be capture by his steady stare of his blue eyes. His arms wrap around her waist and pulls her closer to him. "Take my generosity and use my card. Get what you need for Emmy and a new cell for yourself." She lays her head on his chest. Not realizing she did it subconsciously. "There is no point in me saying no?" "Not really." "Fine, I'll take up on your offer. I'll get Emmy ready and we can go." "I changed her while you were on the phone and I even restocked her bag." "You did all that?" "What are you implying." "Nothing..." "What?" "Remembering how you did it for Luke too." He puts his head on her shoulder. "Stuff like that will resurfaced for me too." She pats his arm. "Lets go or nothing will get done today." He wanted to talk about his son. Wasn't to sure If he should bring it up. There was his bedroom to, he wanted to go up and see it. Getting her money straighten out and stuff for the baby was more important. He could always bring it up at other time.

Gray was still holding onto the keys and he put Emmy into her car seat and picked her up to go. "It's my car, I can drive it now." She holds out her hand for her keys. "You might drive off and leave me behind." "I am not that sort of women that would do that." "I know what kind of women you really are?" "What am I?" She felt like gloating him into saying something. He comes up to her ear. "Smart, sexy, incredible in bed and I amazing kisser." Her cheeks went beat red and she turns her head away from him. "We should go." He saw her face go a shade of tomatoes. "Ok I'll drive." Amber looks at him before he heads out the door. "Well I ever get my car back?" "When I want to go home." They all get into the car and Gray buckles in Emmy. He rubs her cheek with his finger. "Enjoy the car ride." She smiles up at him and it melts his heart. He hasn't known her for very long, but she has him wrap around her finger. "Your mommy will not be pleased." "Please with what?" "That we need to get diapers before you run out." "Did she go again." "Nope, thinking out loud." He gets into the driver seat. "Where to first." "The mention of diapers would be a good start." "Diapers it is."

He drives to the same place they went to, to pick up things for Luke. It was a store that had everything for baby wants and needs. "Gray, I would normally go to Walmart to pick up there." "Yeah you could, but you haven't been in here for a long time. Thought you could browse and do some shopping." She frowns. It was the store they used to use when they were together, but to come here now. It made her feel out of her element. It has been so long ago. They get out of the car and Gray grabs a near by cart and places Emmy in it. He goes around and stands beside her. "Why the hesitation? Come on." He takes her hand and pulls her along. When she gets inside, it was just as she remembers. Everything was top notch, and if you ask for the little tiniest thing. They would have it. "Gray I am not to sure." He looks at her and squeeze her hand. "Think of this is as a early birthday gift." "Birthday?" "Did you forget yours is coming up in two weeks. Now most of these items are for babies. There is some cute baby girl outfits I believe you would want to put her in." He was being nice and charming. When you combined that with his looks and smile. It was hard to say no. "This is your way of winning me back." "Is it working?" She takes the cart and pushes it forward not saying a thing to answer him back with and heads for the baby girl section. He shakes his head at her and smiles.

She holds up different outfits in her hands from onises to dresses and shirts and pants. Emmy was only 3 months old and if she got clothes that fit her now it will only be for a short time to go shopping all over again. "There is so many to choose from?" Gray had grabbed three boxes of diapers in put it below the cart. "Get them all." "What? I couldn't possibly do that." "Amber she is going to be growing out of the 3 months clothes here soon enough. Start getting the next size up." She gives him a look. "Do I have something on my face?" He rubs his chin on his sleeve. "I was thinking along the same lines." "Great minds do think a like. That goes to show how well we get along." They stare at each for a moment before the sales person comes up to them. "Good day. Is there anything I can help you with?" "Yes we will take this whole rack of clothes." "No, will not Gray, there has to be at lest 50 outfits here." "So?" "She wouldn't wear half of them before getting the other size up." He points his finger into the air. "Then I say, get half and half other size up." "You are crazy." "I think it's a brilliant idea." "It's still 25 outfits for each size." "Yeah. Pick out 25 in the six months and I'll pick out the 12 months outfits." She puts a hand to her forehead and looks at the sales person. "Have you ever seen this happen before?" "No I can't madam, it goes show he loves his little girl." There was not point in telling the clerk that Emmy wasn't his. "25 outfits in day clothes is a little bit much." "Miss, why not split it up again. We have night time clothes over here." "Oh boy." Amber was starting to feel overwhelmed by this whole experience. She starts biting her finger nails. Gray comes over to her and takes her hand away from biting down to the nail bed. "You don't want to ruin your nails. Why don't you look at something else. Me and the sales person can pick out the outfits. Be a surprise when you take one out to put on her." "Gray, you don't have to so this." "I want too." He lifts up her hand and kisses the fingers she was biting on. "Is there anything you still need to get her that you don't have?" She thinks for a minute. "There is two things, but she doesn't need one of them yet." "What are they?" "A stroller and highchair. I gave away the highchair to a friend of my mine and a wheel of the stroller came off last week while going for a walk with her and I didn't get it fixed." "Where are the things she mention." The sales lady waves her hand in the direction she could go to. "Right over there. We try to keep them in the same area as the car seats." Gray turns back to her, still holding her hand. "Then you check those out?" "Gray, this is to much." "From what we know having Luke it can never be enough." He turns her around and gives a slight nudge. "I need to take Emmy." "I'll look after her." "Gray, I am her mother." "Mothers need breaks."

It was impossible trying to reason with him. Gray was more impractical years ago. Yeah they had the money to buy what they wanted, but they still used common sense. Now the way he is acting and putting on the pressure, it made her want to scream. At the same time, he was still who he is. Always thinking about her needs and wanted to see her happy. She was able to pick out a the highchair pretty easy. The stroller was a other matter, there were so many to choose from style to colour, it was hard pick. "Hmmm this one has lots of compartments, but this one gives her better shade in the sun with the visor. What one would be better?" She puts a finger to her chin and thinks on what she should do. "I like this one." Her head turns to his voice. Right in front of him was light blue stroller that had a visor, compartments and Emmy was sitting inside of it. "Where did this one come from. I thought I checked each one." She kneels in front the stroller. "I over heard you talking to yourself a few minutes ago about these two. I thought I would ask if they had others in the back. This one came in a other day." Amber looks it over and it was exactly what she was looking for. "It's prefect." Then she goes over to Gray and gives him a kiss on the lips. She realize what she did and backs away from him. "I am sorry." He grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer to him. "Don't be. You acted on your own." "That will never happen again." "Never say never." "Gray others are looking this way." "The only person that you want looking at you is me." She pushes on his chest and backs away from him. Her heart was beating out of control. This morning when she talked to herself saying she will not give in and she almost did.

With Emmy in the stroller she looks around them and wonder where the cart went too. "Where are the clothes?" "Bagged and put into the car already along with diapers. I believe you need a bigger car." "I love my car, it suits my needs well." "I have always wanted you to trade up." "My answer to that has always been a no." "Amber you have a growing family here. You need to rethink size of the car." "Growing family. Its me and her and no one else." Gray was inches from her and he moves in closer to her. "I will be a part of that family." He puts a hand on her stomach. "I bring what we need to grow it." She whispers. "Don't talk about me getting pregnant. I said no." "She needs siblings, a brother, sister or two at the same time. Can always try for twins." "Gray stop it." "I want you to desire the thought of me being apart of your life again. Making every wish come true." She looks into his eyes and she starts to cry. "You didn't make everything come true the first time." Her hands goes on the stroller and she starts walking away he grabs on to her arm. "What do you mean?" "Never mind...I want to go. Still have to get my card, medication and a phone." "Amber!" "I am not going to talk about this in the store. I will demand my keys over and I will leave...you...here." He lets go of her. "Fine we will put that on the back burner as well. I'll go pay for the stroller and the highchair. Take Emmy to the car. I'll be quick."

She stands at her car with the stroller and sees how less room she has in her car from all the bags of clothes and boxes of diapers. "There will be no room for the highchair or stroller. Let alone placing her in the back seat with all those bags. I think he went a little over board." "I have a plan that will fix this." He comes walking up to her with the highchair boxed up. Her hands are on her hips and she points to her car. "What can of plan? We can't all fit in the car now." He dangles her keys in front of her. She tries to snatch them away from him but his reflexes are better then hers. "No, can't have these back, not yet. My plan is to take all this back to your house and unload it all. I'll come back for you and her." "What am I suppose to do in the mean time. Twiddle my thumbs while standing here?" "You want a cell phone right?" "Of course." "Look around you, there is a store right over there that you go into and see what they have." Her eyes scan the area and she notices kodo store. "Sure, I can go in there." "Perfect. You take her, I'll leave with these and come back and pick you up." He hands her his MasterCard. "Get what you want." "Gray..." He put his hand on her cheek and she stops talking. "No more grumbling about this." She frowns at him. "This is so not like you." "I know it isn't, but hoping my charm and showing you how you should be treated like princess. Well kick start something in you." "Gray money wasn't what I was after when I first met you. It never was, it was who you are in the inside that I had me..." "Had you what?" He rubs his thumb on her cheek. "Fall in love with you." He steps closer to her. "I want you to fall in love with me all over again." She removes his hand away from her face. "You better go. It's starting to get hot out. By the time you get back, I will need to feed her." Gray walks around the car to the diver side. "I'll try to hurry."

He takes everything into the house and chugs it up to Emmy's room. The little girl had a big closet to hold some of her clothes and the rest went into the drawers. Gray knew how she would set up the drawers it wasn't a problem trying to figure out what goes where. There were a few other items that he got that he didn't tell his ex wife of. Toys, was place around the room and a few stuffies in her crib. With how jam packed the car was, he wanted her to stay behind so he could put everything a way. Plus he didn't want to hear her say, take it all back. The new highchair went into the kitchen, it found a new home at the table. When that was done he locked up and headed back out. This time, it wasn't to go pick them up, not yet. He wanted to run home quickly to change and change transportation vehicles. The raven gave himself 20 mins to freshen up. His face needed a quick shave, she didn't like stubble on him and to wear one of her favourite shirts she liked seeing him in. It brought out the colour of his eyes.

Gray hopped into the shower and washed himself and shave while the water was still warm. His thoughts would drift to Amber and how many times they shower together. It put a smile on is face. Remembering the past was sometimes hard, but they did have some great times together. When he got out, a towel was around his waist and he got the shirt and was picking out a pair of jeans. He wanted the right look or fit he was going after. He wanted to see her eyes on him, check him out. Getting him to feel sensation running down his body. Make her want him, as he wants her. Yes he told her that he was going to come on strong and he wasn't going hold back, but he wanted her to start having feeling for him. If showing off his good looks was a hint, she better take it.

"Brother are you home." He didn't want to see Lyon right now. "I am up here, but coming down. What is it that you want?" "Who's car is that park next to yours." He took the stairs two at time coming down. "Amber's" "Is she here?" "No, she is picking out a new phone." "Why do you have her car?" "I can't explain it to you right now. Have to go and get her and Emmy." "Are you going to bring her here?" "She would need her car to get back home anyways. I am taking mine to pick them up." Lyon looks him over. "What are you planning dressing up like that." "That she will take notice." "If she doesn't other women will." "I don't want any other women. It's her Lyon." "Brother you had her and you let her go." "I know I did. I'll do anything to get her back." "Don't blow it this time because I doubt very much she would even consider taking you back." "I told her I am coming on strong. She as been warned." He sits down on the couch and puts his shoes back on his feet. "What are you going to do differently?" "I almost bought out a whole store of baby stuff today." "You did what?" "It's a long story. Amber needed diapers for Emmy and a casually took her to Baby Panda."

Lyon sits down on the near by chair. "Tell me the story now." "I am in hurry. I took what I buy her to her house then made my way here to freshen up from last night." Lyon gives his brother a odd look. "You didn't come home?" "No, that will be explain at a later date." He stands up from the couch. "I am off" "Wait you said you are planing on bringing her back here?" "Yeah, Why?" He smirks. "Have her and the baby come for supper." "Hell no." "Why not?" "I am trying to start over with her and if I bring her home. It would be like showing her off to the family again." "She knows us. Plus I don't think it would be a big deal. When you drop the bomb shell on her about the divorce she still loved me and Juiva. You know how she can't say no to mother." "I'll see how the rest of the day goes. If I need extra help, I'll bring her over to the main house." "Sounds good, best of luck to you brother." "I don't need luck, never had to use with her the first time." "If it goes sour, you might." "It will not end up that way." He pats Gray on the back. "I hope for your sake it doesn't." The both walk outside and Gray locks his front door. "I'll see you later, little brother. I am going to head over to the main house. Juvia wanted to go swimming in the pool on a hot day like today." "Have fun, Lyon." Gray gets into his suv and drives off. Lyon watches him go. "He better not screw this up." He turns around and starts walking back to the main house.

Emmy was fast asleep in the stroller after having her bottle. Amber was able to find the perfect cell phone. She already punches in some of the phone numbers of her friends by heart and sends them a text saying who she was. Then, while still waiting for Gray's return, Amber phone up the hospital to talk to Sting. When she heard that he only worked a half a day. She started dialing his number. "Hello?" "Sting, it's Amber." He looks down at his cell phone. "This isn't' your number." "I had to replace my cell phone. I was going to send you a text about it but I had to speak to you anyways." "Shoot, what is a pretty girl like yourself need help with." "To make a long story short. My purse got stolen with Emmy's medication, I need you to prescribe me some more." "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" "I am fine. They stole the purse from my car while I was sleeping last night." "I am glad you are unharmed." "Thanks, but can you do what I ask." "Sure, can write one up now. I have my note pad with me. Going over to the clinic for the rest of the day." "That is why you only took a half day at the hospital. I forgot that today was Thursday." "Gives me a break from the hospital and the children ward. Jason been asking about you today." "How is he?" "A trouper. Rouge will be starting to go over the files here soon." "I met him." "How did the supper go?" "I told him what a thought." "Amber he is a respected man of his field." "Whatever, I have no time to talk about his ego." "Didn't know he had one." "He does. I can see right through him." Sting sighs. "He is not like the one you had for Luke." "Do not speak of him." "It's been a few years now. I think it's time to talk about it." "No, I will not discuss what I had to go through." "You are my friend and I care for you. Do not keep bottling it up." She puts a hand to her chest. She feels a little panic attack starting. "Can I get your note." "Where are you?" "Outside of Kodo store on 5th on a bench." "I am a block away from you. See you two minutes." "Ok, will keep my eyes open for your car."

With the roof top of his car down he pulls into the parking stop in front of where Amber was sitting. "Hello beautiful." "Enjoying your ride Sting." "This car is like my own baby. I have to make sure to keep it in good condition." It was a small sports car. She wasn't to sure how he could even fit into it, with how tall he was and body frame. The dimensions boggle the mind. He opens up the car door and steps out. He bends over into the back seat to grab his bag. From there he pulled out his doctors note pad and pen. He starts writing on it. "How is the small fry doing?" "She is eating again, but still warm." He rips off the paper and hands it to her. She folds it up and puts it into her jeans pocket. Sting looks into the stroller and feels Emmy's head. "Hmmm you are right. Like I said it's only a bug, it will be gone in no time." "She hasn't had the medication yet, was hoping to give it to her this morning but then finding the purse was gone." Sting sits down beside her on the bench. "What to tell me about it?" "When we left last night. I fell a sleep in the car. Gray took us inside my house. Where he decided to sleep in bed with me. I didn't know he was there until morning. I woke up first before Emmy, there he was. He went to get the medication, not knowing that I didn't put into the diaper bag and was in my purse. Gray goes out to the car to get the bag, comes back in. I was looking for my purse. Couldn't find it, and he told me that it could be in the car. My purse was beside the bag. He said it wasn't there. I ask if the car was left open, it was. I check it out and found out my car was ransacked and stuff gone." "That sucks."

He looks around her and the parking lot. "Where is your car?" "He has it. Like I said, will not go home. He brought me over to Baby Panda." She points to the store. "He left you here?" "No, there wasn't any room in the car for me and her. He went back to my place to drop off everything." "Wow, he sure is making a impression." Sting moves closer to her and takes her hand. "What do you think of all of it?" "I had a conversation with myself and front of my mirror and explain to myself not to cave in." "Ugh, so it's starting to work?" "Not a chance will I fall for his blue eyes, raven hair, physique and body." "Those two words mean the same thing." "Whatever, I am going to stand my ground." He starts laughing. "Is this amusing to you." "I remember the beginning. You were a ball of nerves for the first three months." "It was my first real relationship after college." "It was your first real love." He squeeze her hand. "Then he ask you to marry him, got married and had wonderful son." "Then the rest went down hill from there." She makes a bombing sound and with her hand tries to recreate a explosion. "Took you awhile to be yourself." "If I didn't have you guys at work, and my brothers I would probably be in the same state." He lifts up her hand and kisses it. "We are all glad when you came back." "It was very hard time, Sting." "I know, you cried on my shoulder a few times." She pats his hand. "Now I am stronger, it's best not to repeat the past." "Some of the best things happens in our past whither it has been bad or good. Gray lite up your life and he made you happy. Don't let the bad memories destroy your good ones." "Sting?" "I can't believe I am saying all this. I am in the running to catch your heart too." "Sting..." She touches his cheek. "You never asked?" He looks at her. "What?" "You never approach me for a date, never talk about it." "I guess I am fool." "No, you aren't. There is no way I am going to be falling for him." He stands up from the bench and takes out his keys from his pocket. "We will see what transpires, pretty lady. I got go." He bends and kisses her cheek. "Come by soon to see Jason." "Certainly." She waves bye to him as he hops into his car and backs up. He waves high into the air as he heads for the exit.

Checking her watch for the forth time. "Where is he?" She keeps a eye out for her car. "Hope nothing has gone wrong? It's been more then half hour so far." Amber looks down into the stroller and Emmy was still sleeping. "Your medication is coming my little one." A car door slams and she turns her head from hearing the noise. She looks up and then looks back down in the stroller then her head whips back up again. There coming towards her was a clean shaven, good looking raven she knows. Gray saw her doing the double take. "Sorry I am late. I wanted to get out of last nights clothes." Her eyes roam over his body and outfit. He was wearing one of the shirts she had favour him in. Her heart skipped a beat. Amber tried to form words but nothing was coming out. "Cat caught your tongue." He smiles at he comes over to sit next to her where Sting was before. "My tongue is perfectly fine. I was wondering where you were." "I am here now. Did you pick out a cell." "It's right here." She holds it up for him to see. "Can I take a look at it." She hands it over to him and her eyes get distracted looking at him. "It's one of the new ones. You do not mind?" "I told you to use my card." She continues to check him out not looking to see that Gray was doing something to her phone. "Here you can have back." She blinks a few times. "What can I have?" He grins. "Your cell." "Yes yes of course." She was mentally punishing herself for looking at him. He stands up and goes to take the stroller. "Next stop pharmacy?" "Yeah, I was able to get a hold of Sting. He swing by before going to the clinic to write me a new prescription." "He was here?" "About 15 minutes ago." He wasn't expecting someone she knows to pop up and maybe he didn't try to make move on her. "I have the paper in my pocket. We can go to the pharmacy at Safeway to get it filled up." "On to the mall." He walks the stroller to the back door of his suv. Again she checks him out as he walking. "Dang what is wrong me?" She shakes her head. Amber sees Gray putting Emmy into her car seat and her was no longer with him."Why is this vehicle here and where is mine?" "I traded it up for you. This is your new one." "What! Gray! You take this back and return my car to me now." Her look was deadly serious. "Whoa, take easy. I am only teasing with you. It's mine, I have had it for a few years." She takes a once over look at the suv and can tell it's a older model. "Get in." Reluctantly she climbs into his car and wasn't to sure what he had up his selves by driving her around in this.

The mall was over crowed with residents of Magnolia from every walk of life. Amber was pushing Emmy in her stroller and going over to Safeway to finally get her what she needs. Gray was walking beside her. She didn't want to acknowledge that the girls that where eyeing him was making her slightly jealous, but only slightly. Anymore then that and she would have to admit that he was getting underneath her skin. He too had caught the looks of others and of her as well. He didn't care for the stares, he wanted her to open her eyes and see what she has been missing. "Gray, you don't have to come with me to get the medication. I can handle that on my own. You could always wait in your car?" "I'm fine where I am. Is there anything you need in here?" "No, I can use my own debit card. Right now, I want to get this, get her to take it and be on my way home. It's getting very hot, I want to be at home where it is air conditioning. Have her resting." Gray looks into the stroller and Emmy was awake looking all around her. "She is not fussy." "Not yet." They keep on walking until they are the store and passing down the aisles. She was getting hungry, having no breakfast or coffee for that morning. "I should have eaten something before we left." "My stomach is starting to growl. Why don't we get something to eat." "I can have something when I get home. I'll hold off until then." She quickens her step to head to the counter. He was following close behind her and watching her walk. The swaying of her hips was turning him on. He wanted her wrap up in his arms having her moan, calling his name, body pressing up against body. "How to make that come true." "What, did you say?" "Nothing." He only got a little taste of that this morning, by feeling her breasts. The way he was kissing her was egging her on to go further. With Emmy waking up it wasn't likely to carry on.

Standing in line felt like it was going to be forever before they could leave and get back into the car. The prescription was given to the pharmacist but he was filling it out very slowly. Emmy was starting to get fuzzy. There was no way she was going to leave to fill up a bottle and miss her place in line. When she finally got to the counter to pay for the drug. The man in the white coat was telling her how to give it the infant and if there were any concerns to seek her medical doctor. "I am will aware of how the drug is used. I am nurse, I'll take from here." She snatches the bag from his hands after paying for it. "No need to be so rude." She was about to whip around to give him what for before Gray stepped in and gave her Emmy. "That is enough. Best to get her feeling better." Amber holds onto her as they walk out of the store into the mall. They were heading towards the exit. "Aren't you going to give it to her?" "When we are home I will. If I give to her now with out the bottle she might not like he taste of it and spit it out. Need to give it to her quickly and have the bottle ready to mask the taste." "Then lets head back home."

The drive back with the windows open made her feel better in this heat. For the little baby was a different story. She was starting to get fussy and with no bottle, the ride was longer for her. "Shhh Emmy we will be home soon. ok." She turns her head to watch the road, they where heading to Ur and Slivers. "Why are we heading this way?" "My home is on their property." "You didn't want apartment in town?" "I more of a country boy then a city one. Our home that we had, I didn't mind it because it had you in it." He hears her mumbles underneath her breath, but can't make it out. "What did you just said?" She shrugs her shoulders. The rest of the ride had none of them talking. When they get closer to his house. "That is where you live? It's mini mansion." "No, it has about four bedrooms, and the other rooms are of equal size." "Four? Why did you need four?" "I like the style of the house when I picked it out. Plus the extra rooms are for guests." She could see his parents place not to far away and there was also a other house on the estate. She points her finger. "Lyon's?" "Yes, the finished building too. They are done travelling the world and now want to be at home."

He pulls along side her car and parks it and she gets out first. Gray takes out Emmy and comes around the car to her side. Amber was going to reach the handle of her car when two dogs come running over to them. Nash almost knocks her right over. "Hey down boy." He jumps around her with his tail wagging. "I see he remembers you." Amber looks up and sees Lyon, Juiva walking over. "I remember them too. Isn't that right Nash and Mint." She rubs top of both dogs heads. When the two others come over she embraces them in a hug. "It seams like yesterday we saw each other, wait it was." "How can I not come over to see you when we heard his suv pull up and we get to met Emmy as well." "He told you?" "Last night before you left." She nods. "Can be a great and met, but then we have to go. Emmy needs her bottle and medication. She needs to go down for a other nap and I am starving." "Why don't you stay here and do all that." She smiles at her ex brother in law. "No, it's best to be on our way." Gray puts the car seat on the hood of her car. Lyon comes over to see Emmy. "Oh my isn't she cute and looks so much like you Amber." "So much like Angel." He rolls his eyes. "Yeah you were twins, but you had the same face. If we didn't know any better we would have said she was yours." "She is mine, Lyon. I am legally adopting her." "You are going to be awesome mom again." "Thanks." Juvia takes her turn to look at her. "Juiva is in love." Amber smiles at her one time friend. "She is a doll." "Juiva would like to hold her?" "Need to get home." She then reaches for the car seat and take it off the hood. "Gray, hand me my keys." "Juiva wants to meet her and why wait until home to give her the medication. I say do it here." "My brother is correct. Why wait?" Lyon takes the car seat out of her hands and starts walking to Gray's front door. "Wait wait wait." All three of them do not listen to her pleading. "Gray!" "You can stand out here or come in where it's cooler." She crosses her arms and pouts. "Lyon here is her diaper bag. We will be in soon." He comes walking over to her. "Stop acting like a child." "Stop taking control." "Stop putting up walls." She glares at him. "I am not doing that." "Clearing you are. They want to visit and you want to run." She turns her head away from him. "I want to go home." "This was your home for a bit before we had our own and you were expecting Luke." "It wasn't that house." She points at it then moves her hand to his parents one. "We were in the main house for awhile." He moves closer to her. "You were beautiful when you were pregnant with him. I was so lucky." She moves around him not wanting to hear him talk about Luke or being pregnant with him. She cherish that time and she loved every moment of the nine months. If there was some way of finding out what was to come. Maybe her son would still be alive and having more. Gray stops her by putting a arm around her and holding her close. "What is it?" "Do not bring up memories." She tries to get him to loosen his hold. "Be still." He turns her around and sees the tears in eyes. "Amber, do not cry." He wipes the tears away. "Emmy needs me, let me go." "You need me." She looks up at him. "Gray...I do n..." He lowers his head and kisses her from saying more.

A hand reaches up to touch her cheek as the kiss continues and she is responding back to it. The arm that is wrap around her waist brings her closer to him. She puts her hands on his chest and the only thing she could do was let the kiss run it's course. He breaks it off and looks into her eyes. "At lest you didn't knee me this time." "The thought didn't come to my mind." She stares up at him and they stood there for a bit not moving. He rubs his nose with hers. "I want you to need me. Come back to me." "No." She pushes on his chest and backs away. "I can't go down that road with you." She turns and runs inside the house. "I believe you are scare to" Gray takes out her keys from his pocket and looks at them. "Do not want her to go back home." He lefts them up into the air and catches them. "I think I am going to be needing some help." He takes the short walk into his house and closes the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The were all sitting around in Gray's living room. Amber had Emmy in her arms giving her bottle after she taken the awful medication. "So that is what happen to your car and why you are with my brother today." "I could have done it all on my own, but he will not give me back my keys." The room was brightly lite from the large open window looking out at the mountain landscape. It was beautiful view and Amber loved enjoying the surroundings. "When my brother puts his mind to something, it can be hard to get him to rethink." She scoffs as she looks to Lyon. "You think. Can you be your brothers reason and tell him to hand my keys back to me." "I could, but I like seeing you here and we can catch up. I made a call to mom and dad they will be coming over here soon." "Lyon, no." "Juiva is making us some lunch she wouldn't want you to go with out being feed first." Amber looks at her watch. It was after one in the afternoon. "She needs to be home and having a nap in her crib." Emmy's head is laid on her mom shoulder and Gray starts rubbing her back. She was dosing off again as the medication was starting to work. "We can sit up something here for her." He was sitting next to them on the couch and she hasn't made eye contact since being in the house. She only shakes her head no at him. "We can put pillows around her on the bed." Amber kisses the top of her daughter's head. "No. That is final" "You can't leave until I hand you back the car keys. You have no choice but to stay put." The front door opens and in walks his parents. "Where is she?" "Mother, father we are in living room." Lyon shouted. Amber hushes him. "Shhh. Do not wake her." He scrunchies up his face. "Sorry. Didn't mean too." Sliver and Ur come in and see Amber holding Emmy. "Is this her?" Ur walks over to them. Amber put her finger to her lips. "Sleeping." "Really, would love to hold her." "Not right now." "Let mom hold her, she will not wake up." "Gray..." He removes her from her hold and places her into his mother waiting arms. "They can watch her for a bit. You need to eat." He grabs her hand and lefts her up from the couch. "Juiva is almost done cooking." "I do not appreciate this." "To bad." With her head down and his hand still holding hers, Gray takes them outside on to the deck where they will be having lunch.

Ur took the spot on the couch that Amber was sitting at. "She looks so sweet." Sliver looks over his wife shoulder. "A little doll she is. What is her name again?" "Emmy." Lyon tells him. "I think it fits her perfectly." "Sliver if only we had little girl. To dress her up, play tea with her, baking." "You did some of that with our boys." Sliver comes around and sits next to his wife. "I wouldn't want to trade any of what we had with our sons for anything." "I know, just a thought." Ur looks up from looking at the baby and looks at her oldest son. "How is it going between the two." "I think she is ready to bolt." "Is he probably coming on too strong?" "From any indication of what happen today, then I say yes." "Care to tell us." Lyon stays in his chair and tells Ur and Sliver all what he has been told. About Amber finding him in his bed, then the car, almost buying out a whole store. "I am glad she is unharmed, never did like that part of town. I have heard of lots of robberies taking place." "You never told me this Sliver." "Well hunny didn't want you to worry about her." "Dear her car was broken into maybe it's time to be worried." "Ur, my love. I do not think she would allow our help. She is very strong and capable women." "But women like those have their weakness too." "True, not to sure what we can do." "We can start thinking of something. I don't want anything to happen with her or this little one." Lyon watch his parents talk about there ex daughter in law. He knew how much they cared for Amber and it crush them when they got divorce and when Luke died. It hurt everyone in both sides of the families. Lyon has missed his nephew greatly and looking around his brother house there were no pictures of him or Amber. He wasn't to sure if the pain was to much or he was trying to block it from his mind.

Juiva comes from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. "Juiva made these for everyone." "Allow me to help, my wife." Lyon takes the tray out of her hands and place it on the coffee table. Juiva scans the room. "Juiva wants to know where is Amber?" "Out there, with Gray." Lyon points towards the screen doors. She moves to look to see what they were up too. In her view they where both standing beside each other. Gray was holding on to her hand and looking at her. Amber was staring out not wanting to make eye contact. "Juiva wants to know what is up with them?" "I think Amber can't handle my brother and I believe she is ready to snap maybe, possibly." "Juiva would like to see them back together?" "We all do, it's not up to us. They have a lot to work through. This is only the begging." She walks back over to the tray of drinks. "Juiva thinks that maybe drinks will ease away some of that tension." With a drink in each hand she walks over to the screen door. Lyon was ready to open up the door for her so she doesn't have to do it.

She was trying to shake her hand free from his grasp but he wouldn't let her go. "Gray...I want my hand back." "Look at me first." "I can't, not going to." "Why not?" She shrugs her shoulders. "That does not give me any explanation." "Do not deserve one." He goes to pull on her hand to bring her closer to him when he hears Juiva voice. "Drinks?" Amber turns and see the blue hair women come out with two of them. She wrenches her hand free from him. "Thanks Juiva I was getting thirsty." She takes the cup with two hands and she notices Juiva ring on her finger. "Wow, Juiva that ring is impressive." "Lyon got for Juiva for our 4th wedding anniversary" "I say he did a good job." "Juiva has always liked yours." Amber hand went to her neck to feel the necklace around her. When she only touch her chest instead. She looked down thinking where it went off too. "Where did it go?" Juiva gave her a concern look. "Juiva wants to know what is the matter?" "My necklace held my rings on it. I had it on yesterday." Her hand covered her mouth and she shook her head. She remember what she did with them from the previous night."Oh no no no this can't be." "Amber what is it." With out looking at him, she said the dreaded words. "They were in my purse." "Juiva does not understand." "I had my wedding and engagement ring on a necklace. I wore last night for dinner, then other things happen. I ended up putting it into my purse. My purse got stolen this morning, it was left in the car." "Juiva is sorry." "It's alright." Amber goes to set down at the patio chair at the table and put her head into hands. Right now all she wanted to do was cry, but that would give Gray a chance to comfort her which she didn't want. He comes over anyways and kneels in front of her. "It's going to be ok." "No it's not going to be ok." "We can get them replaced." She puts her hands down and looks at him. "There is no meaning to it if they are copies and no point in wearing them now." "Amber they were on warranty." She lefts up her hands. "I don't have the papers." He takes both of her hands into his and smiles at her. "I do." "What?" "I have all that." "Why?" "You may be clean freak at times, but your organized skills with papers are a mess. I have them in a file up in my study. I can get them replaced." 'No, don't. Gray." "Amber, you still wear them around your neck." "I said, no. Can we drop it. Juiva lets have lunch" "Juiva will go get everything ready." She heads back into the house and tells the others that lunch is ready. Lyon walks out on to the deck. "Psst. Where do you want Emmy." Amber looks up and Gray stands. "On my bed, I'll take her there. If your fine with that." "Whatever, I have had no say today." "Amber!" "Go and put her down. She needs her rest."

The lunch went somewhat well. Amber ate but didn't want to talk to anyone. When a question was raised at her she answered in a friendly manner. Nash had come up to her sensing she needed some love from a pet. He laid his head on her lap and she rubs behind his ear. "You are a good boy. Wish I could get a dog like you." "Why don't you get one? With the robberies going on near your place you need protection." Amber looks at Ur and she could feel Gray's eyes on her. "I am fine with out one." "You would need something at home when you aren't around." "I am maturity leave and right now I hardly go out. Emmy keeps me busy and I am enjoying my time off from work." "What are you going to do when you go back to work? What about Emmy?" "What about her?" "Working is fine in all but she should have a parent with her." "Ur, I will be with her and when I am back at work she will be in daycare. I had her in daycare before going off work. I know she will be in good hands." "I think you need to rethink this. You didn't do Luke any favours by putting him in daycare." Amber uses her napkin to wipe her mouth and she puts it on her plate. "Juiva thanks for a lovely lunch it was very good." She pushes herself away from the table. "Amber all that I am saying is..." "I know what you are saying Ur, but I am not going to be a full time mom. I love my work, even how hard it is at times. But don't tell me how to raise my kid." "She isn't your child." "Ur, Mom" She covers her mouth. "That came out wrong and I didn't mean it." "Then why did you say it." "Why don't you sit back down Amber." "I don't think so, Sliver. My stay here is over." She turns and looks right at Gray. "Hand me my keys NOW!" "Why don't you settle down first." "Hand them to me." "Son, give her keys back." He reaches into his pocket and takes them out and she snatches from his hand. Amber storms inside the house and goes searching for Gray's bedroom. "Sliver I didn't mean too." "Ur, there are some things that should be left alone." "I was only trying to be helpful." Ur looks towards Gray. "I am sorry Son." "Mom, What choices we had for Luke were made by the two of us. Do not interfere with Emmy." He puts his napkin on the table and goes into the house. "Gray!" "Ur, let him go." "We all know they have to work this out between them. It might take awhile before she lets us back into her life."

Amber was able to find Gray's bedroom. She was putting Emmy into her car seat. "Shhh no crying. I am sorry I woke you. We are going home little one. You can sleep there and get better at home." Wiping the tears from her eyes as she finishes buckling her in. "Now for your diaper bag." "It's right here." Gray had come into the room without her noticing and he had also shut the door behind him when he did. "I'll take that." She reaches for it, but he grabs her wrist and pulls her into him. He wipes her tears with his thumb. "My mom thought she was being helpful." "It still hurts Gray." "I know." He looks down at her. "Why don't you stay a little longer." "I have go." She grabs the bag and puts on her shoulder and goes over to the bed and picks up the car seat. "Here, I'll take her down." "Gray do not do anything." He holds up his hand. "I'll let you leave." They walk all the way down to her car. He opens up the back seat to put in Emmy and Amber puts in the bag. He takes the stroller out of his car and puts into her trunk. Then she opens up the driver side ready to get in. He comes around and holds up the door. "Gray it's best not to see me anymore. What we had was lovely." "I told you I am not giving up" He kisses her lips. "I'll see you soon. Get in and get her home. Mom will probably try to patch things up with you." "Just like you, she comes on strong." "We try to make lasting impression." "You don't have to do that with me." "What are you saying?" "The Gray I knew came on strong in his own way, not like this." She touches his shirt. "I have always like this one on you." She smiles up at him. "I got go, she is not happy camper right now." "When you get home, check your cell, I put something in there." She frowns. "What did you do?" "Find out at home." He gives her a nudge to get into the car. She sits down and puts on her seat belt and rolls down the window. "If it's something bad I am deleting it." "Nothing of the sort. Now go or I'll keep you here." She puts her car into gear and backs up. She waves bye as she drives off. "That could have gone better."

It was good to be back at home after a long and tiring day with her Ex. Before they went home she made one last stop to the bank to get her new debit card working. Then Emmy was put into her crib for a other nap, which was rudely woken up by her mother. Amber saw the stuffies in the crib. "What else did he get?" She looks around the room and sees the toys. "She can't even play with these yet not for a few more months." To look in her closet and in the dresser drawer was going to have wait until later. So for now she simply left her room to allow her to sleep. "It might be a long night. Now lets look at my phone." With the t.v on and getting cozy on the couch she takes her new phone out and puts it on her knee. "What did he do to it." There was nothing that she can see that he wrong. "Check my contacts?" She opens up the app and scrolls down the names. There underneath R was his name. "Raven." She smiles to herself. "See this is the old you." She types in a message. "I see what you did, very crafty, Raven." She sends it. It doesn't take long for a reply back. "I try, my snowflake." Amber loves the winter and it was then he started calling her that when it was the first snow fall. "Saw the stuffies and the toys. Haven't gone through the clothes yet." "A extra surprise, expect more." She rolls her eyes. "I do not want more." "How can I woo you if I can't surprise you here and there." "Woo? Did you just say woo?" She puts laughing emoji in the text and sends it. "I can't very well say what I want too." "Go for it, it might give me a other laugh." "You are trying to bait me." "Are you going to take the bait." "I want you back in my arms, to fall in love with me again, to make love to you, have children with you, to do redo." She puts the phone down not replying back. After a few minutes she hears a few dings. Once again she picks up the phone and swipes it up. "Amber? This is my honest feelings. If I come on strong or not. I want you." "Bye Raven." "Bye Snowflake. I'll be away for awhile due to work. I'll text you?" Amber wasn't to sure, if she should do this. It was only texting, it wasn't going to lead anywhere. She has told him no few times already. If he was going to give his feelings, she should give hers. "Texting is fine. You can try to make your moves or surprises, but I am not going to budge." "We shall see. Goodnight." "Night."

Ur had left messages on her phone saying how sorry she was and she didn't mean it. Amber could tell how upset she was in her messages, but that didn't mean she was going to call back that easy to tell the older women that everything was going to peachy. She will have to wait until she felt ready to respond back. Amber also went to visit Jason in the hospital as well, promise from Sting to go and see him. They played games for while and it cheered the boy up a little bit. He was getting anxious to know when his surgery will be, but no one has told him anything. Dr Cheney still had to make a decision on when to do the operation after carefully looking over files and scans taken. For what she could tell him was to take it easy and not get worked up not knowing when or if it come to be. Gray was on his third week of being away and he would send her text in the morning, afternoon and at night. He would ask how she was or wanting to see pictures of Emmy. It was very normal general questions and there was no pressure. It was trying to get to know someone all over again. One night before going to bed, he sent a text. "Hello Snowflake. How was your day." "I am good from the last text you sent me before 12. Me and Emmy enjoy a lovely afternoon with my brothers. They came over for dinner." "They must have had blast with her." "She has them wrapped around her little finger." "That's understatement. One look at her cute little face anyone would fall for her charm." "Great, that tells me she got to you too. I told you not to get attached." "Sue me." He sends a big smiley face emoji. She laughs and starts coughing. "I'll make sure to tell my lawyer." "Can't wait for his call." "I am heading to bed early, not feeling that great. later." "Get good night sleep then." "Hoping so."

The next couple days her sleep was horrible and the times with Emmy waking up in the night didn't work to her advantage. "Thanks Jellal for taking her for a few days." "Sister, I could have taken her sooner then having you dealing with her and a cold." She blows her nose into a tissue. "Yeah, but you have work so does Mystogan." "Now it's the weekend, we will have fun. You get your rest." She uses a other tissue. "I'll try, I have a little bit of the NyQuil left. Mystogan said he was going to bring me more." "Want me to call him to come over quicker." "No, do not like rushing people. You better go, I would hate it if she got sick again." She waves at them at the door while they leave down the street. "Maybe, I'll have a bath before going back to bed. I did tell my brother if I don't answer to leave the bag at the door." The door gets locked before she heads up to her bathroom. With the running water and bubble bath scented flowers, the steam was helping her lungs. "I should stay in here for the remainder of the cold." She coughs some more. "Ouch, hurts the lungs. I should get Natsu to come over to take me to see my own doctor or I could call Sting?" She picks up her cell phone to send Sting a text but saw a message from Gray. "Hey, I just got off the airplane. How are you two?" "Little miss went to my brothers Jellal and I am home suffering through a cold and you?" "A long fight, but other wise ok. Do you need anything?" "I am good. Mystogan is going to bring me over some cough syrup and I am having a bath. I am going text Sting to see if he can examined me if I can't get to my own doctor." Amber doesn't get a reply back. "Hmph something came up?" She undoes her robe and gets into the tub. "This feels great, wish I had hot tub." She lays her head back onto a little pillow.

The traffic was a nightmare coming from the airport. "Come on, move over. Sir, it's going to be while before they clean up from the car accident" "Romeo is there a detour you take?" "Yes Sir." "You know where you need to go, get there as soon as possible." "Yes Sir." Romeo has been Gray's driver for years and he would pick him up and drive him home, to his old home before ending the marriage. "Sir, is she expecting you?" "No she isn't and I can't have her calling up a other guy when I am not around." "Sir?" "Romeo, I am getting her back." "Back Sir?" He sighs. "I want Amber to be mine again." "Oh, I see Sir, Congrats?" "Not yet. I was rushing before. I think I need to come on strong, but at a normal pace." "Good Luck Sir. We will be there soon." Gray pushes the button for the visor to go up. "You aren't going to be phoning up Sting. I will take you to your doctor myself If I have too." He clinches his fist on his lap. The drive to her house felt long but it only took 10 minutes. He gets out of the back seat and Romeo was holding the door for him. "When do you want me to pick you up Sir." "That will not be necessary, take the next few days off and spend it with Wendy." "Your luggage Sir." "Take it out from the trunk. I can always wash it here." Romeo gets his stuff and puts it beside him after closing the trunk. "Anything else Sir." "Nothing. You may leave." "Good Day Sir" "Bye Romeo."

Gray goes up to the front door and he sees the bag from the drugstore. "That means Mystogan came by. Why didn't she open the door." He check his messages. "She said she was going to have a bath. Could she not have heard the door bell?" He looks around the front entrance. There was a spare key that was hidden if they lost their own keys. "Uh huh, found it." He puts into the lock and opens up the door. He grabs his suit case and close the door behind him. "Amber!" He puts the key on the side table to put it back later. "Maybe I should say, Hunny I am home?" She was pulling on the chain to drain the water when she heard a voice. She listen for it again, then there was nothing. She puts a finger into her ear. "My ears feel kind of plugged up. Could have swore I heard someone call my name." A towel was wrap around her body and one wrap around her head. She flips the switch to start the fan in her bathroom, she doesn't hear her bedroom door open. "Can't wait to crawl into bed." Amber turns the knob on the bathroom door and walks out to head for her bedroom. The towel around her head comes down as she starts to towel dry her hair. "I have no energy to blow dry or comb my hair." As she goes into her bedroom and shuts the door, she doesn't see Gray standing by her dresser. "Hello!" She jumps and starts screaming. "Hey its me." She looks at him and with a hand on her chest trying to calm her fright. "You scared the living day lights out me. How did you in?" "I used the hidden key. I did call out" "You can go right back out." "My intention wasn't to scare you." "Well you did, I think you took years off my life or maybe scared away my cold." She starts coughing. "It didn't do that." She grabs a pillow and throws it at him. "Get out." "I am here to help." He catches the pillow and puts it on the bed. "Help?" "You told me you aren't feeling well. I am here to nurse you back to health." "Didn't you get off the airplane after a long flight." "Yeah, I am not jet leg." "Why don't you go downstairs and let me get dressed." "I am right here by the dresser I can get your pj's for you." He turns to open up the top dresser and she runs over to him to prevent him from seeing his shirts. The towel she had on, came off and falls to the floor. "No, do not open it." She pushes him aside and closed the drawer back in. He stares at her and her naked body. "You will get cold if you don't put on my shirt." She shut her eyes and picks up the towel off the floor and drape it down the front. "You said, my shirts where in boxes." "They are, not all of them." He reopens up the dresser and looks inside. He picks one out and hands it to her. "I don't want to take advantage of you while you are sick. Put it on before I warm you up." She takes it from his hands. "Can you leave." "I'll wait downstairs."

She takes her time to get dress and to get back downstairs. "Can't believe this happen. Why come here and open up that drawer." With his shirt and pair of pj bottoms on, and her hair comb and blow dry. She heads down to wait interrogation from her Ex. "Gray?" "In the kitchen!" She walks in with her hands behind her back. "I made some soup for you and your brother drop that off." She looks inside and sees the cough syrup and a treat. "Ohhh Smarites." He takes the box out of her hands. "No chocolate while you are sick." "Gray!" "Sit, eat." He pushes her into the chair. "Chicken noodle soup. I don't think you will eat all of it, eat what you can. Want some tea?" "Yes please." He turns on the kettle. "Did you phone him up?" "Phone who?" "Sting?" "No, not yet. I was about too when I saw your message." "That's good." "Why is that good?" "I am here now. I'll take you to your doctor." "If I can't get in, Sting would be easy to call up with out the hassle of waiting in the doctor office." "Call now to see if Dr. Makarov Dreyar is in." "It will not be whom I will be seeing." "How so?" "Gray he retried, I am seeing his grandson Laxus" She coughs some more. "Stop talking for a bit and eat some." "Want me to make the call?" She nods her head. "Thank you." He rubs her back and goes to make the call. She sits there and looks at the bowl. "Lets see how much I can take down." She picks up her spoon and scoops up the broth. "Yuck, no taste buds." A other bite goes into her mouth.

He comes back into the kitchen and she is making some tea. "You sit, I'll do this for you. I made a appointment. You will be seeing Laxus in about a hour." "That fast?" "Yep very fast." She eyes him. "Spill?" "What?" "That look, you have that look when you are up to something." She spins her finger at him. "I made of convince them to see you sooner then later." He looks down at his feet like a little boy. She tries not to laugh, but his action was laughable and cute. "Gray, I don't want to know." She turns her head away and starts to giggle. "Are you laughing at me?" "No." "You are." "The way you looked down at your feet was like a little boy, it was cute." He arch his brow at her. "I am cute." "It must be the fever." She touches her forehead. He smiles at her. "Go to the couch, your tea is coming." He goes past her and she quietly picks up the box of smarties. Makes her way to the couch, she puts a blanket on herself and ever so softly opens up the box and starts eating. "Mmmm chocolate." She goes to pop one into her mouth, but Gray catches it and puts into his. "Hey." "Hand them over." "But these are my favourite." "Hand them over now!" He motions with his fingers, to place them in his hand. "Spoil sport." "When you are better you can have them. Here is your tea and when you are finished with this we will go." She gives him a pouting look. "Now who is acting like a child." "I am sick I am allow." He comes and sits on the other side of the couch. "Before we go, I need to ask." She was wondering when he was going ask about the shirts. "Yes?" "Why are you wearing my shirts." She takes a sip of the tea first. "When you left, I still wanted to feel closeness. I went to the basement and pull some of them out." He rubs her leg underneath the blanket. "I get it, you look good in my shirt, always have." She blushes behind the cup and takes a other sip. When she was done with her tea and puts on the coffee table, Gray pats her knee. "Ready?" "Can't I call Sting instead of hauling myself from this couch." "No way I will allow that. Come on, sooner this gets done, the quicker you are sleeping in your bed." He helps her off the couch and she looks up at him. "What?" "Thanks for taking me." He goes to kiss her on the lips and she covers his mouth. "Germs don't want you to get sick." He removes her hand. "I am tough." "Tough, strong man can fall." "Fine." He kisses her forehead.

Both of them head outside and Amber looks around the culdesac as Gray was locking up the house. "Where is your car?" "Romeo drove me here from the airport." "Ohhh, now you are in control of keys again." "Do not worry, they will come back to you. You can't drive yourself?" "No, I would have gotten Natsu to you take me." He stops walking and turns to her. "Why not call me up?" "I didn't know you where returning today." "True, I did scare you pretty good." "I will forever remember that." He takes her hand. "Sorry." "Lets just go." They get into the car and he drives to the doctor office. She looks out the window watching passing cars, houses, buildings. The sky was covered in clouds and there where only a few blue spots that could be seen, but it was still a warm day. "How was your business trip?" "It shouldn't have taken 3 weeks to finalized, but the client was stubborn." "You must be glad to be back home then." He reaches over and holds her hand. "I came straight here from the airport to see you." "You came because of what I said in the text." "If that is true, I was still coming." She whispers "Jealous." "I didn't get that." "Good" It does not take them long to get to the doctors office and find a parking spot. "Is this guy any good?" "I am a nurse, I can tell when the doctor is no good. Laxus isn't bad and the women love him." "Love him?" "You will see for yourself." They head in and Amber gives the front desk person her name. "Yes, he will see you soon, please have seat." Most of the people in the room were all women and a few men. Amber finds a spot and Gray takes the seat beside her. "What does he look like." "Just wait he will be coming out soon."

The back door open in walks a tall, short hair blond that had a shape of a lighting mark over on his right eye. He was wearing his doctor coat and you can see his abs through his shirt and the muscles in his arms. The women were moving in their seats trying to get a better look at him as he walked in. "Who is my next patient?" "Mrs. Amber Fullbuster" "Amber is here? He turns and looks around the room and he sees her seating next to a guy. He walks on over to her and the women have their eyes glued to him and her. "Amber, what a surprise to see you." She starts coughing not able to talk to him. "I see why you are here. Why don't we check you out." He holds out his hand to her and she takes it to be helped up. Gray starts standing while eyeing the doctor in front of him. He can't believe a man like him would be working as a doctor and he felt very inferior of him. A hand goes onto Gray's arm and he looks at her. "Stay here." "But.." "We aren't together, you can't come in." "Amber.." "Gray, sit." She picks up a magazine for him to read. Then she turns her head and smiles up at him. "Laxus show me the way." He puts her hand on his arm and takes her back down the hallway and his co-worker shows him what room to use. The women watch the two of them go and they mumble under there breaths about how unfair it is and Gray stares blankly thinking to himself that maybe Sting should have been the better choice? He sits back down holding the book in his hands. A man was siting beside him pats his back. "Sorry lad. She one of the many that has fallen for him." "Fallen?" "Yeah, most of these women want to be a number on his belt." "If she wants that, she can very well have me." The man shakes his head. "The way they looked at each other, they might have already." Gray gives a man a look and he turns and stares at the backdoor burning a hole into it. Now his curiosity was peeked, he wasn't to sure if she had anybody over the years. His brother didn't give out any details and neither did Natsu. Maybe she was keeping a private life to herself. He was going to find out later.

"Now hop onto this bed. I don't really have to tell you." "That is fine." She sits on top of the blue bed in the white wall room with medical information posts everywhere. There was no windows, no light so the room was cold. "You have a nasty cough there." "I think I have cold, but wanted to check." "Left up your shirt, I'll take a listen." He grabs his stethoscope and rubs the end piece of it on his leg so it's not cold to the touch of the skin. "Take a deep breath in." She does so. "A other one." He moves to the other side of her chest. "One more time in the back." One big breath is sucked in and release out. "Well it's a little congestion. I'll check you temp." He grabs thermometer and puts its into her mouth. While he waits for that to beep, he checks her pulse. He takes out the thermometer after the beep. "99.3 and you pulse is fine." He goes to his computer chair and starts typing on the keyboard. "You have the flu Amber." "No, not the flu." "Have you been able to keep anything down." "Been eating small portions." "Stick to broth and soda crackers for now." "Yes doctor." He turns in his chair and looks up at her. "I will prescribe something for you." She nods. "The faster I can get over this, the better. Emmy is with Jellal." "How is she." "Better after being sick herself and growing so much." "She will be four months soon?" "In a week." He wheels himself over and puts his hand on her knee. "How are you doing, coping?" "There are days that can be hard, knowing that Angel is missing this. I am glad I have her and not that rat nose lame loser." "Whoa, settle down." She starts coughing really hard. "Have you seen him?" When the coughing fit subsides she is able to speak again. "No, thank goodness for that. He signed the papers that day and left to who knows where." "Any calls?" "There have been two, but unknown number, it was his voice on the answering machine, he was drunk and asking for Angel." Laxus click his tongue. "He better stay away from you two?" "I still have to get the restraining order." "You haven't done that yet after what he did at the funeral. Thinking that you where Angel." "No, I was lucky that my brothers and Natsu hold him back." "Amber, Nick is not type of guy you can take on yourself." "I know that and I wouldn't even try." "Good, glad to hear it. Let me print out that prescription for you." "On a other subject Laxus I see you have a growing number of fans."

He press the print button on the keyboard and goes over to the printer. "No they haven't increase, I think there is more of them today." "If you were not already taken one of those ladies would be on your arm." "We both know it's not the ladies I am interested in." Amber looks at the photograph by the computer screen. "Freed snag you good." Laxus smiles and turns to her and hands her the paper. "Who knew my childhood friend would be the one I am suppose to be with." She hops down off the bed. "Falling in love with your best friend is the greatest." "Who is that guy that was beside you? Boyfriend?" "Ex husband." "That is Gray?" "The one and only." "Why is he here?" "He says, he wants me back." He arches his brow at her. "Are you taking him back." "I have told him plenty of times no. He says he is not giving up." "Has any of what he has done so far changed your mind." "A few weeks ago he wore a shirt that I loved him in and other women were looking at him." "And?" "I was tiny bit jealous." She holds up her fingers to show how small it was. He laughs at her. "Well, do you want to make him jealous." "How?" She folds the paper in half and puts into her new purse. "I saw the way Gray was looking at me and I can tell he wasn't thrilled. What if when I take you back out there, I give you peck on the cheek." "You do that anyways when we say goodbye." "He doesn't know that. The one person I do that too, is you." She pats him on the arm. "It's fine, no need to go to the extreme." He opens up the door. "It's worth a shot." Again he puts her hand on his arm. "Do you do this with all the women." "No, you are friend and I miss working with you." "Awe, come back to the hospital?" "Be distracted by Freed. Well never get any work done."

Gray sees the backdoor open and they are both laughing when they walk out. "You take care of yourself and if you still not better in a week, let me know." "I'll be fine, need lots of rest and fluid." "You should have been a doctor instead of the Nurse." "A extra four more years, nah." Amber removes her hand from his arm. "Good Bye Laxus." He could tell he was still being watch by Gray and he really wanted to unnerve the guy. "Bye Amber." She wasn't going to let the peck on the cheek happen. She went to walk towards Gray, but Laxus grabbed her arm and pull her back. "Laxus?" He lefts up her chin and he leans down and kisses her fully on the lips. He wraps a arm around her waist. Amber was very shocked at what he was doing but the kiss was so unbelievable good that it made her knees go weak that they buckled and she wraps her arms around him. If he didn't have a arm around her, she would be on the floor. The room fell silent by the onlookers and the staff. Gray stands straight up from the chair and marches right on over and takes her from Laxus grasps. He growls at him. "Mine." Laxus smirks at him. Amber was catching her breath and looking at the blonde while holding on to Gray. The one word that came out of her mouth was."Wow." "Amber we are leaving." Gray starts dragging her out of the building. Laxus winks and waves at her. Amber was still stud as to what occurred. Gray gets her into the car and slams the door shut. "That was no peck on the cheek." She touches her lips. Gray opens up the driver side and gets in and looks at her. "You enjoyed that." She grins. "Dam, he knows how to kiss." She hears him growls again. "I have medication I need to get. I have the flu." She hope that would refocus his attention to that instead of the kiss and she wonder what Laxus would have been like in bed. She couldn't get the smile taken off her face while he was driving. "Stop thinking about it." "I can't help it." She could tell he wasn't happy. Laxus plan was pulled off and now she has to deal with it.

Gray pulls into the parking spot at the mall. "Give me the paper, I'll get it and you stay here under lock and key." She wasn't going to say anything to agitate him more. "Need anything else." "What?" "Is there more you need." "No, grocery list is on the fridge. Can deal with it later." "Be back in few." She watches him go and even in his walk she can tell he wasn't pleased. "Laxus, might have to tell Freed on you." It does not take him long to get her medication. He could have persuade the pharmacist to put a rush on it. When he gets back into the car he hands it to her. "We are going home." They were zooming pass cars pretty fast and she turns to him. "Gray you don't have to speed" "You are sick, need to be home and out of this heat." "Slow down!" He looks at the dial and realizes he is going a tad over the speed limit. Amber still needed to get her stereo replace, the atmosphere in the car was a little intense, mostly it was coming from him. Gray didn't want to discuss the kiss in the car. He clearly could tell she was into it. Maybe they had or have something going on. When he gets her home, he was going find out what kind of relationship they have. A doctor with his looks and build, yeah he could be screwing his clients. He hands tighten around the steering wheel to have her been kissed by a other man right in front of him. It made his blood boil and he wanted to take a swing at the good doctor.

He pulled into the car port and turn of the engine. Amber got out of the car to make her way to the house. She was feeling rather unwell at the moment and being inside in a air condition room will help. But she had to wait for him to come to the door with her keys to unlock it. Amber averted her eyes away when he comes up to unlock it. He then hands them back to her and takes her arm and pulls her inside the house. "Couch now!" It felt like she was in trouble for something and this something was clearly not her fault. She plops herself on the couch and puts the blanket on her. She places the bag of her medication on the coffee table. Gray stood in the middle of the room with his arms folded looking at her. "How could you have let him do that to you." "I didn't know he was going to do it." "You didn't stop him at any point." She grins. "Ummmm..." "Stop thinking about the kiss." "Gray what is the problem, its a kiss. We aren't together for you to be upset over it." "I am trying to get back together with you." She sighs. "Can't we do this at other time." "No we aren't putting this on hold. What kind of thing do you have going with him?" "Thing?" "Have you sleep with him." "No I haven't had sex with Laxus. If I did why should that be any concern of yours. Are marriage is over." "Who have you done it with?" "What?" "There must of been men that you have had after me." She shook her head. To be dealing with this while she was feeling underneath the weather. "Well?" "There were a few guys I have dated, but they never lasted long. I only sleep with one person." "It must of been Laxus then, right?" "I told you I didn't. Laxus wouldn't even go after me in the first place." "Ha, that kiss tells a different story." "Oh my god. I did not have sex with Laxus. He is a good friend and follow co-worker." "I am not buy it." She stands up and looks at him in the face. "Read my lips. Laxus is gay." She swipes the bag off the coffee table and heads into the kitchen. Gray stands there with his mouth hang open. He was not excepting a answer like that. He runs his hand through his hair. "Dam. Amber!" "Let it go, Gray."

He walks into the kitchen and she has a glass of water in her hand and puts pills into her mouth. "He is gay?" She nods her head and swallows the pills. "Laxus partner, is Freed." "Freed, no way." "Childhood friends turn lovers." Gray puts his hands on the kitchen chair. "I am sorry. When I saw him starting to kiss you. I wanted to punch him in the face." "Gray he did that to get a reaction out of you." "He did?" "He saw the way you where looking at him, and he wanted to make you jealous." "He did that and more." She puts the glass in the sink and walks past him. "Wait." "What now?" "Who is the guy you slept with?" "Not going to tell you that." "Why not?" "Are you going to tell me who you have had in your bed?" "There were a few women." "Did you bed each one?" He turns his head away. She moves to stand in front of him. "Tell me?" "Yes." "Then this conversation is over." She walks away from him and he follows her. Back on the couch she sits and she turns on the t.v. "Gray call Romeo, go home." He sits on the couch next her. "Not until you are better." "I will be in a few days. It's best that you don't catch what I have." "I been with you for a while and the chances of not getting this is slim." "Then take that slim chance and go." He moves closer to her and she looks at him. "What are you doing?" "Taking the chance." He puts a hand behind her head and brings her closer to him and he kisses her. The kiss was different then Laxus, but he was trying to make her knees go weak. It was soft and slow in a very sensual way. A kiss he knows he can get away with and one that she will remember from the past. He cups her face in his hands and holding her there until he was ready to end it. He breaks it off with her eyes still closed and she licks her lips. She slowly opens them up to look at him. "I believe I caught what you have. I am here to stay."


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day was fruitless with Gray being in her home and having him back at home. He made sure she rested, ate, and when ever she tried to do something. He would stop her and tell her to relax. After supper he got her back to the couch again with the blanket wrapped around her. He handed her the remote to watch something on t.v while he clean the kitchen. Amber was flipping through the channels when her home phone started ringing. She look at the phone that was on a side table by the couch and she was looking at the caller Id. It was a unknown number, so she was going to let the answering machine get it. When her voice came on saying that she wasn't in and to leave a message after the beep. Amber then sat straight up on the couch when she heard the voice on the other end. "Angel...pick up." Gray comes walking into the living room. "Who is that?" She holds up her hand. "Shhhhh." "Angel...I know...you are there. Pick up...you dam...bitch." Gray was walking over to the phone, to give the guy a ear full. "Gray stop." He turns to look at her. "He will hang up." "Angel... Angel..." Click goes the end of the phone. Amber slumps back into the couch. "Who the hell was that?" "That was Nick." "Does this Nick guy know that your sister is no longer here." "He knows, somewhere in his mind." "What does that mean?" "Nick is a drunk and he was involved with Angel. He is Emmy's father and he is a scum of the earth. A loser that doesn't deserve to breath air." "Why is he phoning here?" Amber thought to herself for a moment. She didn't really wanted him to know all this, but if she keeps it to herself he would find out a other way. "Nick thinks that Angel isn't dead. He attended the funeral to which me and my brothers were not happy at his attendance. He saw Angel in the casket, but then he saw me. Then things got out of hand after that." Gray comes and sits on the coffee table. "Go on?" "In his delusional mind he swap me with Angel. He tried to come after me at the funeral." "Come after you?" She bites her lower lip. "You aren't going to like this." "I am on pins and needles wanting to know more." "Nick beat up Angel, a lot. When he saw me, he took me and tried to drag me out of the church. While doing so, he was hitting me. I was trying to defend myself, but was unsuccessful. It took my brothers, Natsu to hold him off while Sting and Laxus guard me against his attack." "I don't like this one bit. Where you hurt?" "Had a black eye and cracked lip. What he did to my sister was far worse." "I'll kill him." "He was sent to jail afterwards. I am glad I got him to sign the papers giving up his right to Emmy." "So do I." Gray frowns at her. "Has he come here?" She starts chewing on her thumb nail. "Amber?" "No, not since Angel was alive." "Ok then. Will you need a restraining order and protection. Maybe mom was right in a dog." "I do not need protection I can defend myself. The restraining order I haven't gotten around to do it yet." He stands up from the coffee table and looks down at her. "So you are already well aware of needing a order." "Laxus even ask me about it today." "Why put it off?" She keeps chewing her nail. "I have Emmy. I forget when It comes to her." "I am making call to Gildarts to get it started." "Gray no don't get your lawyer involved in this."

Amber pulls the blanket off and grabs the phone before he could reach for it. "Hand it over." "It's late and his office is close. I can call Ersa to do it instead in the morning. This is my problem not yours. I can handle it." He shakes his head hearing all this coming from her mouth. Gray was not happy that some guy beat up her twin and also put his hands on her. Knowing this is only part of the story and there should be more to it. Having her and Emmy living alone with no alarm system, dog or even dare to say a gun. Now that he has been told of this guy after listening to the phone call because it seams this is not the first time a message was left. "In the morning you will call Ersa. I will even stand right beside you to get it done. You need alarm system in place around the house." "Gray he hasn't even show up here. I doubt he even remembers where I live. Nick always has a drink in his hand." "I don't care. Amber I want you and Emmy safe." "I can defend myself if he ever came here." "From what you told me a moment ago, you tried and it didn't pay off. I'll get a alarm company in here tomorrow to sit camera's up." "No Gray." "Amber do not be stubborn on this." She puts her hands through her hair. "Then I'll get a dog." He looks at her and she is putting up a fight. He was going to mention to her that he would be more then willing to move in himself to keep them safe. But she would probably kick him out the door. "Would you be ok with both? A dog and alarm." She puts her hands on her hips and thinks it over for a bit. "Alright, I will go for both. I don't see him coming here. There has only been calls made, nothing more." "I am not taking the thought of nothing more. It's best to plan a head for any type of occurrences. He may be a drunk and a guy that likes to hit defenceless women. He is not coming after you again. Now that I am back in your life."

After the conversation was over with and everything was settled. Amber resumes her place on the couch laying down. Gray was at her desk with his laptop looking at near by kennels for grown dogs. He wanted a dog that would attack but a dog that was friendly with children. "Finding a dog might not be so easy." She rolls onto her side and looks at him. "A dog is a dog, right." "No, there are dogs that are family orientated to be fun loving animals. There are dogs that can follow command." "All dogs can be train." "You aren't going to have a small little dog with a small voice barking at a intruder. They can get kicked across the room. You need a strong serious dog, that means business." "I have always liked huskies or german shepherd." "Those two aren't to bad to have. We can try looking around for those two types of bred." He continues his search on his laptop for a while longer and he also made a call to his own alarm company to have them come here tomorrow to install cameras and alarm. "I think that is it for now. If you are up to it tomorrow we can look at dog pounds for a dog." He walks over from the desk to look down and see she is sleeping. He checks his watch. "You are out by 9:00pm. I will carry you up." He lefts her up into his arms and walks up the stairs to her bedroom. He lays her down and on autopilot she goes for the pillow. "Again, something to snuggle with." He wonders if the pillow wasn't there. Would she snuggle up to him like in the past. "Will have to test it out." He leaves the room. This time he doesn't want her waking up in the morning and yelling him to get out. There will come a day when he will remain in that bed with her and she will tell him to stay. "I will be on the couch." He starts closing the door. "Gray..." He peeks in and she is turn to the door. "Yes?" "The couch folds out into a bed." "Thought it look different. The sheets and pillows in the same place." She nods her head as she yawns. "Go back to sleep." "Night." "Goodnight." He flicks off the light switch and closes the door.

It was will past midnight and Gray was having a dream. A dream that has been repeating from seeing Amber again. He was sitting beside Luke at his bed in the hospital and Amber was holding his other hand. Gray was telling his little boy to stay and not to go. "Luke stay with us, stay with daddy do not go." Amber was crying her eyes out. As Luke's eyes were closing for the final time. "Luke you have so much to live for." "Gray...he is going." "No, he can't go. Our boy can't go. He can't leave us." Amber reaches for Gray's hand to give him strength and comfort. As they where holding hands and holding on to Luke's. He slip away to far away place were they would never be able to reach him until the day they too will not be of this world. Gray couldn't take it any longer. He let go of Amber's hand and left the room. His boy, his son was gone. The light in their life, that made them both so happy. When his light went out, so did Gray's. Amber was left alone in the room crying for her loss. She wanted Gray to be beside her, but they both took the death of their son hard. Amber tried to give Gray the space he needed, but she wanted to know that she was still there for him and he could lean on her as well. The funeral was the last time he had held Amber in his arms. It wasn't long after that he filed for divorce.

She woke up and was hearing sounds coming from downstairs. She looks at her clock it was almost 2 in the morning. With out putting on her robe she heads for her bedroom door and opens it up. She could hear talking? "Who is he talking to at this time of morning. Maybe it's work?" It has happen when they were together. Gray would get phone calls in the night that was pertaining to work. When they couldn't find a solution over the call he would go into his office. Her feet takes her to the bottom of the stairs and she knows it's only him talking and talking in his sleep again. "Oh Gray. Not again." She could feel the pain in her chest as she heard him repeat Luke's name over again and telling him not to leave. Her movements took her slowly over to the bed. He was tossing in his sleep, she could see the pain in his face. She kneels down onto the carpet by the bed. Her hand touches his shoulder. "Gray... wake up." She continues to watch him suffering so much in the dream, but she has to try again. "Gray! Wake up!" He startles awake and looks at her. "You are having a other dream of him." Gray saw her expression one that looks sad and hurt. "They have been increasing. Most every night I will have one." "Every night?" She rubs his arm. "The dreams do change to good ones." He smiles at her. She wipes a tear from her eye with her other hand. "Now that you are awake from your dream. I'll go back to my room." She pushes herself up from the floor from the bed. Gray puts a hand on her wrist from letting her go. "Gray?" He pulls the blanket off him and pats the bed. "Lay with me. I will not do more." "I.." He pulls her down on the bed with him and puts the blanket over top of them. "I didn't agree." "Please I want you here." His arms goes around her and she gets pulled closer to him. "Fine." He rolls her over on to her other side so she is pressed up against his chest. "Gray..." "You like laying this way better." He was right, she was always more comfortable on this side, instead of facing the other way. The way he still knows everything about her made her heart skip a beat.

They lay there together for awhile not saying anything. How could either one of them bring up talking about Luke. He was their son, and yet no words has been spoken of him. Gray was rubbing her back. He knows he has much to make up for, not being their for her when she needed him the most. Amber was the one that broke the stillness in the room. "He was a good boy." He looks down at her. She had a hand on his shirt. "Smiling, laughing when he was going through all the treatment." "Yeah he was trooper and put on a brave face when being stuck with needles." "I miss him every day Gray." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "I too miss him." He holds her a little tighter and he could hear her sobs. If he started crying now, all the anguish he has built up over the years would cave in on him. Right now he let her cry to her hearts content. He puts his head on top of hers. "I still remember the day you told me you were pregnant with him. "While I let you cry. I'll tell the story?" He feels her head nod in agreement. "Every story begins with...once upon at time?"

The car comes to a complete stop in front of the mansion. She park right beside Sliver sports car and Lyon's hummer. "I hope he is not home yet." Amber gets out of her normal looking less expensive car and grabs her shopping bags before closing the car door. "I hope he will be happy. Who knew that thinking I had a the flu turn out to be something so different and unexpected." She heads up to the front door of the house and let herself in and looks around to see if anyone is near by. When she doesn't see anyone she makes a beeline for the bedroom. "If I can get the gift wrap up before he comes home, that will be great." With a big smile on her face she quickly walks down to the room not wanting to attract any attention to herself. If she is stopped now, she will have less time to plan. She puts all of her bags on one hand to open up their bedroom door but she hears her name being called. "Amber!" She whispers to herself. "Ur, not now." The women was walking down the hallway towards her. "How are you feeling? Did the doctor give you anything." "No, he said I will be fine in a few days. It's a small little bug." "That is good to hear. I just got off the phone with Gray he is on his way home now. We can have a early dinner out on the cover deck and have the heat lamps on." "It's January Ur, will we not be to cold to be out there even with the heat lamps." "It will be fine, sometimes we go out there in early winter season." "Whatever you decided will be alright with us." She pats Amber on the shoulder. "Great! Come out at 5." "Yes, 5 it is." Amber watches her go, probably looking for Sliver. "At lest she didn't peek into the bags. If Gray is coming home now. I don't have any time to waist."

The shopping items she buys most of them where put away. The ones she left out was the wrapping paper and box to put the gift inside. "What one do I pick? Do I go with the one that says Worlds Greatest Dad or Dad's Little Angel." She had no time to really pick what one to put into the box and wrap up. Gray was going to be home any minute. Amber closed her eyes and with her finger she spins herself on the spot. When she reopens her eyes again it was pointing to Dad's little Angel. "Better hurry and get this done." It was nicely wrap, with bow on top. "Now where I put it? On his side of the bed? Do I hide it? Do I keep it with me?" She look down at the box hoping it will give her some answers. "He doesn't come down to the room at first when he gets home. Ok, I'll put it on his pillow." On a name tag she wrote. "To my Raven. Love you so much your snowflake." She placed it right on his pillow and looks around the room. "Should I do something else? No, this is enough. When he comes down here to get changed and sees it. I'll be with everyone else." Amber checks her watch. "It's not even 5 yet. Maybe I'll still head down there. Lyon said he was bringing home his girlfriend and that beast he drives is here." Their bedroom door gets closed behind her and she heads to the living room.

She felt nervous going into the room. Gray and her having only been married for two months. They dated for almost a year and half and he asked her be his wife. Lyon sees her walk in. "Sister over here. There is someone I like you to meet." "Lyon Hello." She walks over to them. The women on his arm hold out her hand to her to be introduce. "Juiva is my name." "Nice to meet you, Juiva. My name is Amber." "Juiva has been told so much about Amber through Lyon." Amber gives the women a look and she eyes Lyon. He lefts up his hand and shakes his head to not worry about her talking in 3rd person. "I hope he said only good praising things about me." She lightly punches him in the shoulder. "What I said is all true. My sister in law here is a amazing women. Who has snag my brother and finally got him to settle down. Juiva knows that you are a Nurse working at our fine hospital." "Flattery should be on her Lyon not me." He kisses Amber cheek. "Juiva what do you do?" "Juiva is a swim instructor, I teach from babies to grown ups who have yet to learn." "Is that were Lyon met you?" "Juiva, met Lyon at a other place." Amber looks to her brother in law. "I was having lunch with a friend and we saw her in a other booth." "You were smitten." He blushes. "You can say that."

All three of them were still talking when they heard Ur talking to Gray. "We will be having dinner out on the covered deck." "Mother, I was planning to see if Amber was up to going out for supper." "She seams ok to me son." "I'll be the judge of that, she was not feeling all that great this morning." Amber wanted to put a hand to her stomach. Thinking of the morning sickness that now she knows she is having and this morning prove that in the bathroom. Mother and son come walking into the living room. Amber waves at Gray as he sees her by his brother. He comes walking over. "How are you?" "I feel good." He touches her forehead. "Gray..." "Checking to see if you still feel warm." She removes his hand from her forehead. "Not anymore." She smiles at him. "What?" "Nothing, I am glad to see you. I missed you." "I missed you too. I am going back to our room to change and will be out in a few." "Ok, I'll be waiting." He kisses her lips and leaves. She grins really big and her cheeks feels warm. Lyon leans closer to her. "Now, who is smitten."

Gray was taking his tie off as he enters his room. "This day was long, I am glad to be home and soon I'll have Amber in my arms. His jacket comes off and puts it on the near by chair. He puts his dress shoes into the closet and begins to take off the rest of his clothes. He was standing in his boxers pulling out jeans and shirt to be wore when he looks into the dresser mirror when something caught his eye. "What is that on my pillow." He puts on his shirt and jeans on before picking up the wrap gift. He looks at the name tag and smiles to himself. "She didn't have to get me anything. I already have everything I need, that is her." He sits down on the bed and puts the gift into his hands. "I wonder what it could be." He shakes it but it doesn't make a sound. "Hmmm a mystery?" He removes the bow and starts unwrapping the paper. "Nothing on the box tells me anything. Doesn't say from what store?" He opens up the box and looks in. "Something blue?" He pulls it out. "Its to small for me to wear." He shakes it out and looks at it and reads the front. "Dad's little Angel. No way. She can't be, can she." The last few weeks he knows she wasn't feeling all the great. They were passing it off as a bug that wasn't going away. In the mornings she would run to the bathroom before getting dress. "I am going to be dad." He puts the baby onise on the bed. "I got to go to her." He leaves the room as fast as he could to go to his wife.

They were now all outside on the deck and Amber was near the heat lamp looking out at the view. The moon was coming over the mountain and the stars were shinning brightly. "Amber do you want something drink." "Sure?" She doesn't turn to look at Sliver. Right now she was wondering what Gray was thinking after seeing what is in the box. Amber wasn't paying much attention to when the drink was place into her hands. "Here you go." "Thanks" "Are you ok?" "Hmm?" "Still not feeling alright?" "I am fine, Sliver. Thinking of something. The food smells good." "We haven't had BBQ in awhile." "I am sure it will taste great." He leaves her to her own thoughts and goes back over to Ur. Gray walks in and was looking for her. "Gray, Son. Care for some wine. Everyone is having some." "Not right now Father. Did you say everyone?" "Yeah gave Amber one over there." He points to were she is standing. "I have to speak to her Dad. I'll talk to you in a bit." Amber doesn't hear him come up behind her. She was about to take a sip of her drink, but Gray takes it from her hands. "You can't have that." She turns and looks at him. They stare at each other. He takes a sip of the wine himself and puts on the table. He comes closer to her and puts his hand on her stomach. "Are you really?" "Yes I am. I hope you are..." He kisses her before she could finished what she was going to say. "I am ok with it. I am going to be a dad, I can't wait." She puts a hand over his. "Gray can we keep this to ourselves for now." "We can. When are you due? "August." "So that means we conceived." "That weekend away at Christmas." "What are you two talking about over there." "Mother it is a private conversation." "Involve us too son." He turns and takes Amber hand in his. "We need to finished our talk in our room." "What about dinner?" Gray looks at Amber. "We will eat later." They leave the area with everyone looking at them. "What is so important that they can't tell us." "Ur, if they want to share it, they will. Do not butt in." "Sliver, I do not butt in."

Gray opens up the bedroom and he carries her inside. "Gray I can walk." "You are carrying my baby. You shouldn't be walking around to much." "I am fine. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. I am nurse for crying out loud." He lays her down on the bed and comes and lays beside her. He puts his hand back on her stomach. "You have made me the happiest man alive." She puts a hand on his cheek. "You made me mom. To feel the life in me is going to be wonderful." She lifts up her head and kisses his lips. He reaches over for the onise and places it on her stomach. "A boy or girl?" "I am happy with either one Gray." "Me too Amber." He replaces the onise with his head. "Gray?" "I know the baby is so small but I want to be close." She runs her fingers through his hair. "I love you." He looks up at her. "I love you too and our baby."

"That is the end of the story. We never did eat dinner that night, but we made love. Then eight months later Luke was in our arms. Mother wanted a nursery at the house to make us stay. We found this house and raised him here." He looks down at her because she hasn't said anything in while. Amber had cried herself to sleep. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks. "At lest I have you in my arms." He steals a kiss from her. "When you wake up in the morning. Do not get mad." He keeps her in his arm. "Lets try for a good dream." He watches her sleep as he slowly falls into dreamland. The rest of the night he had no more dreams of Luke dying. They were happy dreams of him playing at home with the two of them. In his dream Emmy was there also running around and Amber was holding a other child in her arms.

The next morning he was awake before her. Gray laid there watching her sleep. "I was one lucky guy to have had you and I will do anything to get you back." Amber moved closer to him and snuggle in close. He smiles at her. "Will you use me as a pillow?" Like magic, a arm of hers lifts up and wraps around him. He moves slightly on the bed and her head lays on his chest. His arm holds her and not wanting her to part from him. "This is how it should have been, instead of doing what I did." He puts some of her hair behind her ear. "In my heart I know you will come back to me. Even in those text you didn't say goodnight Gray it was Raven." He gently rubs her back and doesn't care how long he lays here like this with her. If she does wake up mad, it was worth it. He looks up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. "Oh I should capture this." He reaches over for his cell phone and takes a picture. "I'll make this my screen picture." There was movement next to him and he hides his phone. Amber wakes up and rubs her eye and looks around the room. Then she realizes how she is laying next to him. She goes to removes herself, but he holds her. "Good Morning Snowflake." She frowns at him. "You can't be mad at me for this." "I know, I was the one that fallen a sleep. Sorry I cried on you." "I'm not." He touches her cheek. "I would let you do it again." "I'll get up now." "Do I not get a good morning." "Good Morning Gr...Raven." He allows her to get up. "How are you feeling?" "I will know more when I start moving around. I am going to head up to my bedroom." "I'll make breakfast." "Gray you don't need too. I will have cereal." "Then I will get out two bowls and spoons." She laughs. "I'll be down soon."

When both of them have eaten and gotten dressed. Gray asked her if she wanted to go looking at dogs. "Could use the fresh air, but what about the alarm company?" "Not until the afternoon." "Can't we cancel them and stick with the dog." "No, you will be getting this and no arguments. That is final." "Gray..." "Amber this was already talked about." She crosses her arms. "I am the one that has to live like I am being spied on." "I could always make a other suggestion, to which you probably say no to." "Try me, I might like that idea better." He smirks as he walks up to her. "I can move in." "What?" "Do I need to repeat myself I can move in, keep both of you safe." "Out of the question." "Then alarm company, Amber." She doesn't say anything back to him. He was hoping for a different answer. "Time to go?" "I'll get my purse." He waits at the door for her. "She shut that down fast of me moving in. At lest she hasn't kicked me out yet." "We can go now." She holds out her keys to him. "I am still not up to driving myself yet." He holds out his hand and she drops them in. "Let the dog searching begin." Gray locks the door and they get into the car to go.

The drive to the pound took awhile to get there. It was outside of the city where the dogs could roam free in the big open field. They chatted along the way about what they should be looking for. Gray told Amber to start thinking of names for the animal. "To randomly think of a dogs name now. It might not be the right fit for them. I would have to see the dog first and then think of a best name for him or her." "I think a male dog would be better." "Why not a female, I could let them have puppies." "I neuter dog will not go into a heat." "Gray are you over thinking this." "No, I am not. One of us should be rational." She gives him a look and then turns her head to look out the window. "Sometimes you can be to casual and your judgment will lapse." She starts taping her foot on the mat of the car. He can tell that he hit a nerve with her. "I said sometimes, it's not like you do it all the time. You even said that you forget things when you are dealing with Emmy." A light bulb went off in his head. They forgot to do something before leaving the house. "For example, like phoning up Ersa this morning." Amber cringe at the way he said it. "Did you forget or were you not planing too." She sits up more in her seat as the pound come into view. "Look there it is." Gray can tell she is dodging the question. She would try to distract him from carrying on with the topic. "I will phone up Gildarts later." "Gray don't." "If you were not going to get it done I most certainly will." He parks the car by the front door and shuts it off. He turns in his seat and takes her hand. "How can I emphasize with you how important this is. He hurt you and your twin. If he every came to the house and did something to you or Emmy. I would be livid and go after him myself. I want you safe, ok?" "Ok." He was serious and she knew that. There was no changing his mind if she could. She had to allow him to take over the responsibility of doing what she knows is right.

When they enter the building they were met with a man. His name tag said Jet. "Hello, what can I help you with?" "I am looking for a dog for her. One that is big enough and can follow command." "We have a few, care to look at them." "Yes." "Come with me." Gray turns to her. "Do you want to stay here?" "Yeah, I'll look around." He leaves with the man and Amber starts look at the cages out front. They were all medium and smaller dogs and not ones that Gray wanted for her. At the far corner Amber kneels down to look inside the cage. Inside was a mother with her pups. "Hello girl." The dog in the cage was a husky. "You are beautiful dog. How are your puppies doing." All six of them where walking and running around or trying to play with their mom. "I would love to come in and say hi." "You can if you want." Amber turns around and saw a women standing behind her. "Did ya scare ya? My name is Sherry, I work with Jet." "He went into the back with a friend." "I saw the both of them back there and Jet told me you were here. Do you want to go in?" "Can I?" "I have the keys right here." She opens up the cage and Amber goes in and sits in the corner. The mother dog comes over wanting to be scratch. "You are so sweet and your babies." The pups climb all over on her lap and Amber picks up one with black spot right over his left eye. "You are cute." He starts licking her face. "I see he likes you, he is more shy with other people." "He is a he?" "Flip the pup over and I can have a better look." Amber does as she says. "I thought he was a boy, but a girl." Amber puts the pup into her lap and the little girl snuggles in. "Awwww I think I am in love." She was loving having the pups play around her and the little girl pup stayed where she was. "If only I had a bigger house I would take all of you." "You are looking for a dog?" "One that is older and can be trained." "Puppies can be trained." Sherry smiles at her. "I know, but I don't think he will go for it." Amber picks up the little pup and holds her closer.

The back door opens. "Sorry Sir, you couldn't find what you are looking for." "I didn't think it would happen in a day. Thanks for letting me have a look at them." "No problem, Sir." Gray looks around the room for his Ex wife. "Where did she go?" "Sir?" "The women I was with." "Maybe Sherry knows where she went." He yells out for her. "Sherry!" "What is it Jet?" "That women I told you about. Where is she at?" She is outside with the mother dog and her pups. "Did you say pups?" "Yes, She is enjoying her time with them." "Can you show me where she is exactly." "You need to go out that door and there she is." She points to a side door behind a counter. It was big red door with a window so you can see out. Gray takes a peek to look outside there she was playing with pups and the mother. "They are huskies." Other man looks out as well. "Yes they are. They came in a other day and the pups are ready to go." Gray opens up the door and walks on out. "Awww what a sweet pup to give me kisses." "Amber!" She looks up to see him standing over her. "Look Gray, Huskies." "I can see that." "Did you find a dog?" "No, they were not to my standards." She holds up the puppy with the mark over the eye. "I want her." "Amber, I want a grown dog." "She will be grown up in a few months." "Amber." She stands up with the pup in her hands. "Look at her cute face." She puts the pup up against her face. In a puppy voice she says. "Can I come and live with her and Emmy. I will be a good dog and I will be train well." The puppy wipers a little. Amber places the pup into Gray's hands. "She can grow up alongside Emmy. They will be good friends." Gray looks at he pup and looks back at Amber. He couldn't really say no to her. He knows that she has already fallen in love with the little dog. "Ok, we can take her home." Amber claps her hands and gives Gray a hug. "Thanks my husband." She stops and lets go of him. "Disregard what I said." She takes the pup back into her hands and walks back inside the building. "How can I simply forget what you said to me. I think my magic is working."

Jet rings up the bill with the new member of her family. "She has had her shots and has been de wormed." "Prefect." "Do you want a carry case for her." "I'll hold her when we go back home." "What about dog food and dog dishes." "I have all that right here." Amber turns to her side and sees Gray putting all that stuff on the counter. Jet rings it all in. "Your grand total is $1500." "Wow, for one pup." Amber looks at her little dog. "A pure bred is not cheap." Gray tells her. "I realize that. I will put this in my visa card." Gray hands Jet his card instead. "Gray!" "Amber I was planing to pay for the dog anyways." "Thanks, you didn't have to." "I know, but I did." Gray picks up everything off the counter again and Amber carries out the pup. He puts everything into the back seat and Amber looks at her vehicle. "What?" Amber looks back at the mother dog to see how big she was then looked back at her car. She opens up the door and sits down and Gray gets in wondering what was the matter. "What is wrong?" "I hate to admit this. After telling you no, wouldn't trade up." He frowns but was curious to know what she was talking about. "Trade up?" "I love my car, but with how big she will get." "You need new transportation?" "Yeah. I'll start looking tonight. Can we drop you off at home?" "Now?" "Yes. You don't have to stay any longer. I can deal with the alarm company." "My suit cases are still at your place. I think I'll stay for other night. Plus you might tell the people that are coming to not put anything up. I'll over see it." "Gray what about work. You got back yesterday. Do you not have to go in?" "If they need me they will call. Not getting rid of me again, not yet." She knew that was a lost cause even if she did try to get him to go.

Amber wanted him to go home. After giving him a hug and calling Gray, husband. She didn't want him to mention anything about it. It will give him more fuel to keep the pressure up on getting back together. When they were going back home. Her concentration was on the dog and thinking of a name for her. "Hmmm what shall I call you." Her coating was white with black spots every where and she had one green eye and a blue one. "Blue, Daisy, Bella." "Why not combine two names together." "I will end up using the one name." "What about using your middle name." "My name?" "Rae." The pup gives a little howl. "See I think she likes it." "Rae." She lifts up the dog to look at her face. "Rae Fernandes." She howls again. "She does like it. Rae Fernandes it is." "Why not Fullbuster?" "I told you, I am switching it back." Gray still was not happy at hearing that. Some how there has to be a way to stop her. "You are still Fullbuster, why go through the hassle of getting cards redone, drivers licences stick with the name." "I have explain it to you. It's for Emmy that it needs to go back to my maiden name." Amber cuddle with the pup all the way home. Gray mind was else where, thinking on what to do. He was talking to himself in his head. "She needs to beside me. How can I prevent her from changing her last name. All this time away she has kept it. Then with Emmy being her life, she now wants it change back. If Emmy wasn't born would she not go down this road." Gray put the car into the garage. With his alarm company going to be here soon. They would need the room and not to try to work around her car. Amber gets out of the car with Rae. "Going to show you the backyard, at lest it's fence in. You are going to love it and I can't wait for you to met Emmy." He was happy to see her smiling over the pup. He takes out the stuff he bought at the pound. "Where do you want all this?" "The dog dishes and food can be put out in the backyard she can eat out there instead of inside." Amber opens up the door that leans into the kitchen from the garage. Heads right over to the screen door for the backyard. "You go and explore." She puts Rae down on the grass to investigate where she will be living. "Should have mow the lawn the grass is almost tall as she is." Gray comes over and stands beside her. "I will do it later." "Gray, no, I can do it when I am better." He feels her forehead. "Lay down on the couch. You are warm to the touch. I'll get you something to drink. I do not want you getting worse."

The next couple of hours had Amber watching her new member of her family and Gray told the workers where he wanted everything set up. They where noisy with there tools that had Rae hide underneath a bush in the backyard. "She is scared Gray, can't you tell them to be a little softer." "Amber, it will not take long. She will be fine where she is at." "Alright." "There is something I need to ask you." She turns from looking at Rae to see what he wants. "What is it?" "Can I wash my clothes and take a shower later. I am wearing the last of my clean clothes." She gets up from the couch. "Where did you put the suit cases." "Up in your room, or they would be tripping over them." "True, don't want to bandage anyone foot." She goes walking past him. "Where are you going?" "To start on your clothes. I may be lousy at keeping my papers in order, but you can't read labels correctly on clothes. I am surprise none of them have ended up small." "I have improved since we been apart." Amber heads up the stairs passing the men on the way up. Some of them check her out as she went by. "Keep your eyes on the task at hand gentleman." They all turn their heads having been expose to what they were doing. Amber smiles to herself. When she gets into her room she unzips one of his suit cases. "Sorry about those guys." "That is ok. I don't mind." "You don't mind someone looking at you." "No, it's not a big deal." She picks up a few of his clothes to start on the first load. He stands in front of her. "You will not have a problem with me looking at you, the same way they did. It's not a big deal for you." She steps back from him. "Well...umm" The way he was looking at her. She could feel his eyes undressing her. "That is to say..." He comes closer to her. "Am I bothering you." He takes his clothes out of her hands and put them on the floor. "Your clothes Gray." She steps back right by her bed. "I'm I making you feel uncomfortable?" Her mouth was feeling very dry all of the sudden. "Can you step aside." He puts a arm around her and pulls her in close. "Do you have any idea how badly I want to kiss you and do other things. Knowing you are sick." "Gray...I..umm" Her heart was thumping. "Having a hard time saying words with me being so close." He puts a hand on her cheek. "Should I kiss you or let you squirm and have you come to me." "I wouldn't..." He smiles down at her. "You have come to me when you needed to feel release." "Shhhh do not speak of this." "Amber there has been one man that satisfied your needs. How long ago was that?" She didn't want to tell him it wasn't to feel love, but it was more for comfort. She did say how long it has been though. "After the divorce papers came in, was the last time." "Almost five years." He leans his head in. "Shall I help you."

A worker appears in the doorway of her bedroom. He clears his throat. "We need you for something Gray." Amber got free from the distraction and she went over to her dresser. He gave the worker a look telling him it was a bad choice to come right now. "Go Gray. I have to get your clothes started." "We will continue this later?" "Not likely." The worker calls out to him again. "I will be there in a second." He turns one more time to her. "It will happen Amber. Slowly you are coming around. Even today you call me husband." "That was a slip of the tongue." "I will be wanting to hear more of it in the future." He goes and steps out of her bedroom. "If you went home, I will not have to deal with this." Part of her wanted to intentionally make all of his clothes small and the other part of her wanting to feel his hands on her. She look at herself in the mirror again. "Do no lose control. We haven't gone pass kissing. He will kiss when I do not see it coming. I have to be more aware and not aware of him." Amber puts a load into the washing machine and walks away to go back to Rae. "Got to keep my distance. I wish Emmy was here, all my focus would be on her." She had to walk past Gray and the worker in the hallway. "Please let me by." "There is plenty of room for you." There was a gap between him and the worker. Gray wanted to know what she would do. He wanted to tease her a little, get underneath her skin. She bites her lower lip. "Fine, I'll squeeze between you two." Amber turns sideways to fit on through and she was looking up at him. He grins at her. "Oh he was baiting me." She thought to herself. "Lets see if he can handle this." Amber takes her hand and touches his chest and she moves it down lower past his belt very slowly. "Amber.." She could hear him holding his breath. She puts her hand on his private area and presses her body right next to his. "Gray are you lost for words?" She says words smoothly with a hint of lust. "I will allow my men to leave and let you two get it on." Amber goes on by and looks at the worker. "That will not be necessary." She gives him a wink and goes down the stairs. "She turn that one against me." The worker looks at him and laughs. "I like her. If she breaks up with you. Can I ask her out." "I am trying to get her back." "Back?" "We were husband and wife and tragic event pulled us apart. Do not go thinking she is available, not when I am around." "If you say so Gray." "Get back to work."

The alarm was set up and Gray shown her how it all works. She didn't think she needed it and she has told Gray, that Nick wouldn't come by here. He wasn't taking no chances. Amber was folding the rest of his clothes while he was taking a shower. She didn't hear the water shut off or him coming out of the bathroom. He stood in the doorway of her room and was watching her. Water was dripping down from his hair and he was half covered with a towel. "Is there anymore towels." She jumps from her spot and turns to see him standing there. Her eyes gaze over his body. "Like what you see." She turns her head from looking. "Towels are in the hall closet you know that." He did, but wanted to be entertain by her reaction. He goes and gets a other one and comes back into the room and starts drying his hair. "Everything is folded you can put it into your suit cases." "I could always leave them here." With out looking at him and seeing how good he looked with no clothes on. She wanted to escape from the room and do so in a hurry. "Why would you want to." "I'll be spending more time here. Why not have extra clothes in one of those drawers. All of them can't be filled up." "They are though." "Open them, let me see." Amber wanted him to go and to go now, back to his home and not in her room. "No. Why don't you put some clothes on in the bathroom, pack everything else up and go home." He walks closer to her. "I told you I am not going anywhere." She averted her eyes she was trying hard not to look at his body and thinking of what was behind the towel. He sees that her face was a flushed and smiles. "Why aren't you looking at me?" "It's not proper to look at someone who is half naked." "I see will I can always do this." He drops the towels onto the floor and she takes a look and see he is fully in the buff. "Gray!" She holds up her hands in front of her face. "There is some boxers right there. Pass them to me." "You can do that yourself." She goes walking past him, but he stops her with putting a arm around her and bringing her over to her the bed. "Gray unhand me." "I think you can't stand to see me naked, because part of you wants me." "No, that isn't true." "Then I dare you to look at me, all of me and tell me you don't want me." "Gray...the puppy. I hear the puppy." "The puppy is sleeping in her bed. Come on, take a peek. I can always press me body up against yours like you did to me. You would be able to tell that my body wants you." She gulps. "If this is how to stop you from acting like this. I'll look." He steps back from her. "I'm waiting." Her eyes take in his tone body and they move down to his hips. She can clearly see he was standing at attention. She almost licked her lips wanting to feel him and have him in her. It's been way to long for any sort of pleasure. His body was nice to look at, even his thighs and legs.

When she was finished looking at him, she looked right into his eyes. "I do not want you." "That is bunch of lies." He puts a hands on her waist. "You want me, as much as I want you." He kisses her neck and she close her eyes. "Gray..." His hand moves underneath her shirt to feel a breast in his hands. "Say it. Say you want me." "I..." He pinches her nipple and rubs it with his thumb. "I can feel you want me. You are responding to my caress. Your nipple is hard." "No..." Her breathing was getting labour. "Do not be in denial what this is." She licks her lips. "Gray stop..." He kisses her shoulder. "I want to make love to you." His other hands move from her waist around to her back and gently lowers her on the bed. He looks down at her as she is looking up at him. He lifts up her shirt and touches her stomach. "I can you know, what I have said before." "No Gray." He lowers his head closer to her ear. "I want baby with you, have said that too." "I have one already." "She needs a sibling." "Stop talking about this." Tears were falling from her eyes and he looks at her. He brushes them away with his thumb. "Amber...I.." The phone by the bed starts ringing "I have to answer that Gray." She pushes him off and leaves the bedroom, not wanting to answer it in her room. He lays there on top of the bed. "I know you are scared, but it's me and us." He gets dressed and goes to find where she is.

He still hears her talking when he comes back down. "Yeah, that is fine Sting. I can come by in a few days. Let him know that too. I don't want to get anyone sick." "Do you want me to come over and check you out?" "I saw Laxus yesterday and what drug he prescribe has been working." "What of him? Is he still hanging around." "Yes, and will not leave yet." Gray comes over and says into the ear piece. "I will leave when I am good and ready. It's none of your business." She pushes him away from the phone. "Sorry about the rudeness." "Do not worry about it." "I will tell Jason that you will be seeing him in a few days." "What has Rogue done with his case?" "He says he wants the surgery done next month. Until then, more research and he wants to get to know Jason." "Get to know him?" "He doesn't want the kid to be terrified when he see him coming." Amber holds up a note pad in her hands as she talks with Sting. "He isn't any different like the rest of them." "You haven't gotten to know him either to make that conclusion." "His true colours will show." "Amber, He seams like a good doctor." "He has you on his side now." "I am not on anyone side. I have to go, being page. See you in a few days." "Bye." She hangs up the phone. "What did he want?" "Jason, would like me to come by. Told him I can't yet, he has to wait."

Amber sits down on the couch and Gray sits down beside her. "We need to talk about what happen up there." "No we do not, Gray." "Amber what is wrong?" "Nothing, I have enough on my plate with Emmy, Rae, and you not going anywhere. I can't deal with more." He goes and holds her hand. "I am not going anywhere, you know that already." "I know, I have tried to get you to leave." "Then start letting me in." She looks at him. "I can't." "Why not?" "I have to make supper." "You can't keep putting things off." "I can and I will." She gets up from the couch. He grabs her hand again. "Do not be scared of us. Part of you wants to return to the way things were." "How can we do that, when there is no Luke." She gets her hand free from his hold and moves herself to kitchen. "He will always be in our hearts."


	8. Chapter 8

It took a phone call from his company to get him to leave. By that time he had integrated himself into finding a empty drawer to put in some clothes in and he was there when Emmy came home. Her brother Jellal was not happy seeing him there. They had a argument and Amber had to break it up. When Gray got picked up by Romeo, he told her he will text or phone. That was a few weeks ago. Now it was the month of August and Luke birthday was coming up. There were a couple texts and two phone calls. She figured his job was keeping him extremely busy. She missed him a little, but there was no way she was going to tell him. The highlight was seeing Emmy looking at Rae for the first time. She wasn't to sure what to make of having Rae there. Over the next while she got used to the puppy being near her and she will kick and wave her hands around in glee. Rae would even lay next to her when she fallen asleep for her nap. When Amber put her into her crib she wanted to stay in the room. She would have to pick up Rae to keep her out of the nursery.

Amber had her laying down on her tummy for a bit and Rae was playing. She thought the interaction was cute and priceless. "Very soon you will be rolling over and trying to crawl and chasing Rae. Mommy will be happy to see that." She puts some toys down for her daughter to grab and chew on. "In about a month time you will be 5 months. You will be starting on baby food. You are growing to fast for me, stay little. Later you and me will be going to the hospital. I think this will be the first time I am going to let Jason see you. I couldn't go the last time because my car stopped working. For now using Mystogan car until I find something. After we see him we will be going swimming. I have cute bathing suit to put on you." She went through out the house gathering things to put in the car. "I need the playpen, stroller, diaper bag, toys and a blanket." Amber over packed the diaper bag. "Can't have to many diapers." She puts in wipes, rash cream. pacifier, a few outfits and her bathing suit. "Now I have that, I can get my bag and put it into the car." With both bags in her hands she puts them into the front seat. "I hope I have room for everything." She was able to pile everything into the car including Emmy into her car seat. "This car is smaller then what I had. It will do for now." Before she starts to drive she gets a text. "Hi snowflake, are you free?" "No, busy. Going to the hospital and swimming." "Care for company." "No, Raven." She puts the phone down and starts to drive. Her cell continues to ding. "I am not going to answer you, go away." Amber sees Emmy in her mirror playing with her toy. "Come on giggle I want to hear you laugh." She almost got her to laugh a few days ago over one of her toys, but nothing yet.

The stroller comes out of her trunk and she takes Emmy out and places her right inside. Then she grabs the bag and puts it into the back. "We can head in now." She walks to the main hospital doors pushing the stroller along. Then once inside she heads straight for the elevator and floor 5. "Be a good girl for mommy ok." The ride up doesn't take very long and she steps out of the elevator. First person she sees is Sting. "Hey!" "My favourite person and my second favourite person. What brings you by." Sting puts his head into the stroller and gives Emmy a kiss on the cheek. "I am here to pay Jason a visit, couldn't do it the last time. My car is dead, my brother has loan me his." "Any luck in finding something." "No, I need something that holds what I should bring for her. Then when Rae is full grown she can go in the back." "Rae?" "Did I not tell you I got a husky puppy. So cute." "I will have to come by to see her." "Sure. Where is he?" "In his room. He is not in a good mood right now." "How come?" "Rouge was trying to get on his good side and failed." "Is he working today?" "He should be down here soon." "I am on my way to see Jason." "Do you not want to see Rouge?" "If he wants to have a chat, I will comply." Emmy makes a squealing sound in her stroller. "Shhh Emmy, settle down." "I can watch her if you like while you visit with Jason." "Really you do not mind? I was going to let him met her." "We need to catch up. With the way Jason is at the moment he might not be keen on a small visitor." Sting takes her out of her stroller. "Plus she is babe magnet." Amber rolls her eyes. "I'll try and not be to long and do not use her to get numbers." Amber walks away and Sting is engross with Emmy, not listening to a word she said. Her phone was making noises again, she choose to ignore it. She knocks on Jason door. "Go away." She opens up the door. "That is not very pleasant greeting." Jason turns and sees her and hops off the bed and runs over to her. "Nurse Amber." "Hey there." She kneels in front of him. "I hear you are being Oscar the grouch."

Jason walks her back over to his bed and he hops back on. "I don't want to be, but I can't help it." "Why is that?" "I have go for the operation soon and this doctor wants to be my friend." "They have told you when it will be?" "Yeah in two weeks? On August 20th." That would have been Luke's 9th birthday. "Are you not a little excited about it." "Why should I be?" "This doctor is trying to remove that tumour that is in you. Do you not want to be free from here and go back home." "This has been my home, I am not to sure If I will ever see my home again." She didn't want him talking like that. It was giving himself a death sentence. "Jason, your parents, the doctors, nurses, even me what you to have a happy life. Why not see what this doctor can offer you." "Thanks for saying that to the boy." Amber turns her head and sees Rouge standing in the room. He walks over to them and puts his clipboard on the bed. "I want to get to know you Jason, as a person not as patient." Amber was shock to hear that. "Your feelings in this matter count, not what I think you should feel." She crosses her arms as she is watching him talk to the him. "You are friends with Nurse Amber here, can't I be your friend too." "Nurse Amber treats me differently then all the others here. She is nice and she listens and plays games with me." "That is awesome that she can do that with you. I too, like to play games. Even racing games I am good at those." "Racing?" Rouge has peeked his interest. "Jason and I play Mario 8." "Yes, I have that game too." "Can we play today?" "Not today Jason. I am here for a small visit." "I can play go cart with you." Jason eyes Rogue to see if he was telling the truth. "You are doctor, mostly all of you are busy and do not have time." "I have time right now. Why don't you go set up." "Really?" "Yeah go for it." Jason jumps off the bed and he hugs Amber before he leaves the room. "Will you be here when I get back." "Probably not. Make sure you kick butt ok." "I will, I always win." He runs down the hallway.

Rouge walks over to the door. "You let him win." "What?" "Mario cart. I let him win each game. It gives him confidence boost." "I will do so too." "I am not to sure what you are after, by sucking up to him." "I am not doing anything of the sort." "He is only 8 years old, his world revolves around here." "Nurse Amber, you have taken heart to the kid. He likes you very much, I can see that. I am here for this operation to be successful. If I can get to know him and know how he thinks. Then this whole process will be easy on both of us." "Are you telling me that you can get it removed?" "I am confident that it can be done." She frowns at that. "I have been looking over his case and doing research all the numbers seam to line up." "Do not make him a number or statistic. Kids like him want words, truth, not a gamble to which you may not promise." She heads out of the room and he follows. "That is what I an trying to bring here. Let him see what type of doctor I am." "How many kids have you shown them the real you and not the lab coat." "To be able to have a bond with a child that is going through something that is beyond there years. A doctor has to relate on that level." "How many?" "Like you said numbers are nonsensical." She shakes her head. "That tells me that Jason is your first." Amber was heading towards the nurses station to pick up Emmy. Rouge stands right in front of her. "Why does it matter to you so much?" Sting and anybody else in listening rage could hear them. "Because doctors like you don't give a rat ass about kids like Jason. They are treated by what it says on paper. They do not bother listening to the child or the parents. One miss calculation can ruin a kids chance at getting well." The elevator door opens up and Gray could hear both of them as his foot hit the carpet. He knew right off the bat she was getting upset and work over by their talk. Gray hated to see her torn up or in distress about personal things.

Gray starts walking towards her from the elevator. "You differently have the wrong idea here." "I am absolutely clear in what I am saying Rouge. I have experience watching my own child suffer to the point of his death. The doctor that handle the case was in it for accolades, money, praise. Wanted his name publish in a book. My son could have made it." Tears were falling from her eyes. "So do not tell me nonsense that what you are trying to achieve with Jason will work." "Amber, I am sorry I didn't know." "That is enough Doctor." Gray takes Amber into his arms and she cries into his chest. "I wasn't aware of your loss." "It was a hard time for the both of us. I would appreciate if you leave her alone." "I will go to Jason." Gray rubs her back. "It's ok now he left." "Why are you here?" "I told you I was coming in my text." "Did not look at my phone." "Were you trying to avoid me?" "I tried and yet here you are." "If you wanted to do that, then you shouldn't have told me where you were going." "Drats." She snaps her fingers. "I see your humour is still intact." She laughs. "Where is Emmy?" "With Sting." Amber sees blonde holding her baby and talking to a female nurse she does not know. "She is not a babe magnet." "What was that?" "Over there, Sting is using her to get girls phone numbers." "I'll go grab her." "No, I have other idea. You stay and watch." She pats his chest. "What are you going to do?" She didn't like doctors and nurses socializing in the work place. It can be done after work. She proceeds to walk right up to Sting. "Sting darling, thanks for looking after our precious baby girl." "Wait what?" "I shouldn't be saying this, but it took us awhile to conceive. You see, he needs some help to get started. If you rub him a certain way if you get what I am talking about." "Amber, stop it!" "Now now, do not be shy dear. It's perfectly natural for something like this to go on in the bedroom. Let me tell you Miss." "I hear my name being called out. I got go." "Oh really, I wanted to share the news that baby two is on it's way." She puts a hand on her stomach. "Congrats, Later." She runs down the hallway. "I'll take her." Sting hands Emmy over to her, and she gets place into the stroller. Gray and the other staff members were snickering. Sting glares at them all waiting for one person to make joke out of it. "Why did you do that? Now she thinks I have some problem getting it up. I can tell you it's not the case." "Number one. Do not use her to attract girls for your amusement. Secondly, you know I do not like to see doctors and nurses getting cosy in the work place." "Amber, you aren't even working right now to make that call." She stands right close to Sting and points her finger at him. "I may be off for now, but I am still your co-worker."

Gray was watching them argue with one other and he can tell that Sting was enjoying this little scribble with her. The elevator door opens and Natsu comes out and sees and hears the commotion. "Is everything alright?" Both of them turn and say yes. They go back to their fight. "Ok, then." Natsu looks at Gray. "I heard you where in the building are you planing to come down to two?" "That will be my next stop. How is he doing?" "Lucky for him the fall only injured his arm and maybe his ego." "Glad it was only Lyon's arm and not his head." "True. Any luck on your side with her?" "Very little, have kissed a few times. I try to get close and nothing." "Nothing?" "Wish I knew what it was." "You will figure out soon, I hope." "Me too, but right now I have to stop this." "I can see you aren't liking it in less." "It's like what Laxus did while back. He kissed her to make me jealous." "He did what? Do not let Freed hear you say that." Sting heard that little tim bit and he grins to himself. If he really wanted to sit her off and get on Gray's bad side even more. He was more then happy to experiment to see what would happen. He wraps a arm around her waist and pulls her in close. "Sting what you are doing?" "Stopping the fight." He leans down and starts kissing her. Gray growls. "Not again." Gray pulls her away from him and sucker punches Sting in the eye. "Gray stop." "He kissed you, he deserves to be knocked out." "Be the bigger man and Emmy doesn't need to see this." She grabs the stroller and heads for the elevator. "Crap. Amber wait." Sting gets helped by Natsu. "Did you enjoy that?" He smiles. "If I can't ask her out on a date. A 10 second kiss wasn't bad." "What would you have done if she ended up giving you the black eye?" "It would still have been worth it." "Your shameless." "At lest you have had her in bed." Natsu looks around to see if anyone heard that. "That is between me and you. I shouldn't have said anything." "If she ever found out that I know, I think you will be dead meat." "It was one time, and she needed someone." "If I was there that day. I would probably done the same thing." He pats Natsu on the back. "Like Emmy. Amber has us wrapped around her finger." "You think."

The stroller gets turn around in the elevator and Gray slips in before the door closes. "Sorry, didn't mean to hit him in front of Emmy, but he should have saw it coming." "It's over now, we are leaving." "Can you come down to floor 2 with me. Lyon is here." She turns to look at him. "Is he serious hurt?" "He fell off a ladder at home and injured his arm." "Its cutting into swimming time." "This will not take long. I think he will be happy to see your face." "Fine, but only for like five minutes." When the elevator stops on the floor they all get out. "His room is over here 214." Amber sees her co-workers waving and saying hello. She repeats their actions and follows Gray. He opens up the door to his brother's room. "Lyon up for company." The brother sees Amber. "This is a lovely surprise did he drag you in here." "I was on a other floor visiting someone. How are you?" "Ego hurt." "What did you do?" "Tried putting in a light fixture and fell off the ladder." Very sheepishly he says. "A step ladder." Amber hides her laughter. "If I need any bulbs changing I will not call you." She turns around and starts laughing. "Cut that out." "I am sorry, with how tall you are and the size of a step ladder. How could you have fall." "Nash and Mint where playing and somehow I got in the middle of it." "At lest it's your arm. Where is Juiva?" "Had to work." Lyon looks into stroller. "Getting big she is." "Should I take her out for you to see her?" "No, that is ok." Gray kneels in front of the stroller. "When I saw her upstairs, I couldn't believe how big she gotten in just a few weeks." He hands her one of her toys that she dropped inside the stroller. "Hearing her laughing was cute." "What! She laughed and I missed it." "Yeah, she was laughing while fighting with Sting." Amber looks at Emmy. "Can you laugh for me now. Laugh for mom." Gray stands up. "She hasn't done that yet with you?" "No, she has come close." "Sorry." "Why did she do it when I wasn't looking?" "I do not know." "Now I am bummed out." Amber sits down on the bed. Lyon rubs her back. "You know she will laugh more." "Lyon, hearing it for the first time is precious and with Angel not here, it means more." Lyon looks at his younger brother and Gray shrugs. "Amber with out Angel here you are being awesome mom. Angel would be proud knowing you are raising her." "It was Angel wishes. If something, anything were happen to her. She wanted me to have her." Gray comes and sits next to her on the bed. "I thought you took right over after she past." "I did, but things were out of hand with Angel." "Out hand?"

There was a lot that Lyon and Gray did not know about. She knew if she told them, they would be concern. Gray reaction to Nick prove that earlier. "Angel was involved with Nick." "Yes, he is the father." "Angel wouldn't leave him. Even after getting beat up by him." Lyon was shocked and speechless at hearing this. "I do not like this guy." "I have the same sentiments as you do brother." "I tried my hardest for her to see reason and to get out of the nightmare relationship. She said, that he could change and he would be better then what he is. That never rang true and she keep going back time and time again." "You had to let her see it for herself, right?" "That wasn't until the end and having Emmy. Then it was a little to late." "Now Nick is not in the picture and you are raising her." Gray turns to look at his brother. "He is not out of the picture yet." "Why not?" "Nick thinks that Amber is Angel. He has come after her during Angel funeral and hit her." "He did what?" "Gray, you do not need to retell him all." "Lyon should know. I called Gildarts and got a restraining order on him after I heard that he has been calling her house." "He is calling you?" "I do not answer them and leaves messages asking for Angel and he hasn't come to the house either." "I think a restraining order is good. You should have something else in place too." Lyon sits more up on the bed. "Taken care of brother. I got the alarm company to come in and she also has a puppy. That will grow up into a guard dog." Amber gets off the bed. "Enough talk about that. Me and Emmy are going to go. We have plans to go swimming." "Thanks for stopping by. If you need anything." "I know." Amber gives Lyon a kiss on the cheek. Get better and let someone else change the light bulbs." "I'll head down with you two." Gray wishes Lyon well and tells him he will come back later. They leave the room and Lyon talks to himself. "Gray, I know you will keep her safe."

Gray somehow ended up pushing the stroller outside of the hospital. Amber was heading towards the car. She opens up the back door to put in Emmy. He looks at what she is driving. "You wanted a new car and this is it? This is smaller from your last one." "I am borrowing the car from Mystogan. My car died, I am still looking." Gray looks over to his suv not to far from where they were. "Where are you planing on swimming." "The beach." "Why not come over to my place and use my parents pool. They aren't home, off travelling for awhile." She opens up the trunk to get the stroller in. "The beach is good too." He looks inside her trunk. "You have a playpen, stroller and your beach bag and hers. How are you going to handle all of that yourself and with Emmy." "I would find a way." "Come over." "Gray..." "There is more shade at their place then the beach. Her skin could get easy burnt." He moves closer to her. "Plus it will be quieter and the pool will be all ours." He did have a point. The beach could be loud, packed full and she did bring few extra things. "Ok, we will come over." "Great. I'll get us some lunch and I will meet you there." "At your place or your parents." "Mine." He kisses her cheek and goes to his car. "What have I gotten myself into today."

It doesn't take Gray long to come back to his house to see Amber waiting outside with Emmy in her arms. He was enjoying seeing them on his front steps waiting for him to come back home. It brought back memories of when she had Luke and was doing the same thing. He gets out of his car. "Lets head on over to their place. I'll carry the playpen or do you want it left here?" "No we can take it with us. If she gets tried she can nap in it." Amber has the bags over her shoulder and Emmy on her hip. She is able to hold her own head up now and look at everything she sees. "I got cheeseburgers, fries and drinks." "It's fine, haven't had it in a while." Gray used his own key to get into his parents place. "Where are the maids?" "They are on vacation as well. There housing is over there." He points to a new building she hasn't seen before. "They do not live in the house anymore?" "One of the maids was caught stealing. Father and Mother thought it would be best if they had their own dorms." "To have the help to steal, not cool." Gray lets her go inside first. "Where can we get changed?" "Our old room?" She was a little hesitate of going down there. "We can get changed in the bathroom." "Amber use it. I'll sit up the playpen by the pool." "Gray, that room..." He rubs her arm. "I know you do not want to use it, I can see it in your eyes. There is only a bed in there now, nothing of us remains." She nods her head. "Alright." She heads on down with Emmy. Gray takes the playpen and food and goes to the back.

Amber opens up the door to their first room as man and wife. As he said, there was only a bed and no pictures or anything else was in the room. She puts Emmy on the bed and claps her hands. "Time to suit up, always wanted to say that. I benged watch How Imet your mother, about three times a year." She puts Emmy in a one piece pink bathing suite with picture of a duck on the front. "You are adorable. Now it's my turn to get changed. Do not choose now to start rolling off the bed." Amber takes off her clothes and puts on a two piece, a blue top and green bottom. "Maybe I should have picked out a one piece, then again I didn't know I was going to be here." Amber grabs the beach towel and wraps around her waist and takes the diaper bag. "Are you ready to swim little one." Emmy giggles. "Awe you laugh" A tear comes to her eye. "Every time you do something first, it makes me happy." She lefts her up and kisses her cheek. She giggle again. "Love that sound." They leave the room and Amber takes her to the outdoor pool. Gray had set up the playpen but he was no where to be seen. The food he got was on the patio table. "Here sweetie go into the playpen for a bit." She takes out a bottle and some toys and puts into the pen. Amber takes a chair and sits down to nibble on a french fries. "Are you enjoying the french fries." She jumps and sees Gray behind her. "Do not do that." She swats at him. "Couldn't help it." He was in his swim shorts. He sits down in the other chair going for a bite of his food. He had sunglasses on his face and he was able to check her out without her knowing. She looked sexy in her two piece and he wanted the towel off her so he could see her long legs. Amber try not to look at his body, but he was hot. "Thanks for the food." "No problem. Does Emmy need her bottle, I can feed her." "It's in the playpen. I am hoping she will pick up on her own?" Gray puts down his burger and walks over to the pen. Emmy hasn't touch the bottle and was playing with a toy. "Come here little girl. You need to eat." He picks her up with the bottle in his hand and takes her back to his chair. "I heard her laugh Gray when we were in the room. It melt my heart." He lays her in his arm and gives her the bottle and she starts to drink. "See, It didn't take that long for her to do it." "You were the first." "Do not take it to heart." She smiles at him. "The joys of first." They eat and talk a little bit and Emmy had fallen asleep in Gray's arms. "I am going to put her back in there." "Yeah, I put sunscreen on her already." "Did you put some on yourself." "Nah, I am going for burnt." "Take it out sunscreen from the bag I see it on the side."

The sunscreen bottle gets open up and she squeeze some into her palm and starts putting on her arms. Gray picks it up from the table. "Go over to the lounge chairs, I'll put some on your back and legs." She gets up and removes the beach towel and puts it on the chair. He holds his breath. She looked even better with it off. Amber catches him staring at her. "What?" "Your beautiful." She turns her head away hoping he doesn't catch her blushing red like a apple. He points for her to lay down. "I'll put my hair up into a bun or it will get in your way." He watches her do that, or he looks at her body while she does it. He was getting turn on by what is in his vision. The raven wanted to pull on the strings of her bathing suit off her and kisses every inch of body. "Gray? I am ready." She was laying down on her stomach he didn't even notice. "Here I go." He puts some sunscreen into his hands and rubs it together and he lays his hands on her back. It didn't help with his arousal that he was touching her. He rubs all over her back and he does the the same to her legs too. "Can you turn over, can do your front?" Amber was enjoying feeling his hands on her and part of her wanting something more to happen. "Ok." She flips over and he takes in the view of her. He puts some more onto his hands and lays his hand on her stomach and rubs it in. "Can I put some on your chest." "Sure." He takes off his sunglasses and puts it on the table. He puts a small amount on his fingers and starts rubbing it in. Amber looks into his eyes. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and the way he was touching her she wanted a moment to appear. "Amber?" "Uhhh yeah." "I can feel your heart." "You can?" "It's beating fast. Are you nervous?" "No." He leans in closer. "You sure." "Yes." He gets even closer. "Going to kiss you." "Look the pool is calling me." She gets up from the chair and walks into the pool by using the stairs.

Gray wasn't going to let this pass by and follows her in. She swims to the side of the pool. She turns and he swims right up to her. He puts his hands on either side of her blocking her in. "Gray..." "I said, I am going to kiss you." He puts his hand her cheek and leans in for a kiss. He takes the bun out and let her hair fall into the water. She starts responding back and puts a hand on his chest. She wanted it and part of her wanted to push him away. He takes her hand and puts it down to her side and he puts a hand on her stomach and moves it to her waist to bring her closer to him. "Should we go and come back later." They break apart and look to see who was behind them. "Lyon why are you out?" "If you had stayed longer could have told you I was going to be release brother." Amber was going to swim away but Gray keep his hand on her. "Why are you here?" "Saw the strange car, went over to your place. Not home, we both came here." "The car is her brother's." "My car finally died on me. Need a new one." "We know who is here now. We will stay as well. Right Juiva?" "Juiva is glad to see Amber and Emmy again." "Emmy is going to be swimming for the first time after her nap." "Juiva can join in?" "Sure." "We will go and get changed and come back." Gray looks at Amber as she watches Lyon and Juiva leave. "Shall we continue." She turns to look at him and shakes her head. "Amber" "Gray, no." "We had a moment, if they didn't come in when they did. We would still be kissing and more?" "More?" He pulls the string of her bathing suit. She holds her top piece up. "I want you Amber, in my arms, making love to you." "You have said that already." He moves closer to her. "I mean it." "Gray...I got go to Emmy." "She is fine. What is holding you back." "I have to fix myself up." She swims away from him and gets out of the pool. He follows her to know what is going on. He stands behind her as he gets out of the pool and she trying to fix her top. "Amber talk to me. If I know what you are scared of I can help." "I am not scared. I have Emmy, my job. I have no time for relationships." "Yes you are. You kiss me and the next minute you are running." "I can't Gray." "You can't what?" "I can't talk about this. It was mistake coming here." He blocks her from walking away. "Talk to me, please."

He reaches out to hold her hand and keep her rooted. "Gray.." "Tell me, I am here." She looks down at the ground. She was about to tell him, what was hurting her so much. All the years of pain from him not being there with her. "We are back. Who is up for some drinks?" Gray swears and lets go of her. "This isn't over Amber." "It has to be." She goes and sits at the patio table and Juiva takes the chair across from her. Lyon walks up to him. "Are you ok?" "Brother, she is freak out." "Nick?" "No, that is different thing all together. I think she is afarid of us." "Why do you think that?" "Because I left without giving her a reason and I think she doesn't want to get close, but a part of her does though. I feel it in the kiss." "Talk to her." "I am trying, she shutting me out." "How are you going to get your answers." "Could always lock her in a room with no key." "Or get someone else to talk to her." Gray looks at Amber and Juiva talking away. "I don't want second hand information. I want to be able to hear from her lips." "Brother, I know it's been a few months of you trying to get back into her good graces. But it might not be so easy. Like you said, you really didn't give her a reason to the divorce. You basically handed her the papers, right. There is wack load of issues you two have to deal with. The big one, and I know you know this yourself, is Luke." Gray looks towards Lyon after hearing his sons name. "We sort of talked about him a little a few weeks ago when she was sick. When she told me she was pregnant with him." "A little talk is not going to solve things." "What should I do?" "You could give her more time. Is there a rush to get together?" "There are few men in her life that would love to get their hands on her. I be dammed if I let them kiss her again." "Can you really prevent her from going out with them?" "I sure can try." "If she did go out with one." "I ruin the date instantly." Lyon puts a arm around his brother shoulder. "Look, I love you and love Amber. Before you become her white knight and carry her off into the sunset. Deal with your issue with Luke first." "My Issue?" "Brother, you have no pictures of him or Amber anywhere in your house." "I have pictures in photo album and I have two pictures in my wallet that I look at." "Still, you need to figure it out."

Lyon walks over to his wife and sits in a chair. Gray stays where he is for awhile, thinking over what they talk about. "My issue. Luke?" He knew that his house wasn't fill with any memories of his child or of his wife. He wouldn't let himself feel the pain of loosing him all over again and pushing Amber away. Gray runs his finger through his hair. With the progress he has made with her and kissing is the only thing they have really done. He wanted more to happen, but she will put him at arms reach. Right now, he had to think about this later. He has her here and he will make the most of it. He goes to the patio table and sits in the chair next to her. "Juiva would like to make something for all of us." "Juiva, we ate not to long ago. Why not enjoy the sun with me and take a dip in the pool." There was some rustling in the playpen and Amber gets up to check on Emmy. "You are awake, you didn't sleep for very long." She picks up her little girl and brings her over puts her on her lap. "Juiva likes the bathing suit. Very cute." "Isn't it, took me some time to pick which one to get." Emmy sits on her mother's lap making bubbles with her mouth. "Can Juiva hold her." "Of course." She lifts her up over the table and Juiva takes her into her arms. "Juiva loves Emmy." Lyon rubs Emmy cheek with his finger. "I would love to hold her too but not with this arm." Gray smiles at his brother and wife. He wanted them to have a family of their own, but they decided not too and their dogs are there kids.

Emmy loved being in the pool. It was one giant tub for her to splash in. Amber would dip both of them into the water and come back up again. Emmy would laugh making her mother happy to hear laughter. Gray comes swimming over to them. "Can I take her for bit." "Ok." Amber hands her over to him. "My you are enjoying this aren't you little one." "She does love her bath time." Gray kisses the baby cheek. "So very sweet." "She is the best." Amber swims away to sit on the stairs and watch him play with her. Lyon comes and sits in the water with her. "Juiva wants you stay for supper?" "I can, Emmy is having to much fun and it's her first time in big pool and not in her bath basin." "Good. Next question. What is holding you back?" She gives him a look. "Lyon, not talking about this." "If you will not tell him, tell me?" "It's not that simple." He holds her hand. "You might be making it a bigger deal then it should be." She looks at the water being moved by the wind. "It is a big deal. Everything that matter to us, was and is gone. He left, Lyon. We were still grieving for Luke or I felt I was doing it alone." "What else?" "He was half there, at times he would reach for me and other times nothing. I was trying to conceive when Luke was so sick. I wanted to give him a brother or sister before he died." "There is more?" "Yeah a endless list." "Tell him, if it brings you two together that will be wonderful. If it doesn't, a final closure. I will say this, do not hold back. He is here now and wants to be with you." "Lyon, car accident made him do this. He had all those years to come to me." "Have you been waiting for him?" She stayed silent not wanting to give him the answer. "I'll take that as a yes." He kisses her forehead and gets out of the water leaving her to her own thoughts.

Juiva made a scrumptious supper that had her eating more then she should. The meat was tender, the vegetables where steam cooked and the gravy added a extra touch. Amber sits down on their couch patting her stomach. "That was the best meal I had in a while. Juiva you out did yourself." "Juiva is pleased, care for dessert. It's a chocolate funnel cake." "Do not temp me." While they had dinner, Emmy was in her playpen. Gray takes her out and puts her on his lap. Amber could tell that the attachment was getting stronger and she wasn't to sure how to deterred him from forming a bond. Technically she has allow him to hold her from his first encounter. "Juiva will get a container to put a slice of cake for you to enjoy later " "Ahhh it can be my midnight snack in case she wakes up. I will be going here soon, to put little missy to bed." Gray wasn't ready for her to leave quiet yet and he searches his mind for a way to monopolize her into staying. "Do you have to go so soon?." "Yes I do Lyon. I don't want her night time routine to be off center." "The car?" Everyone turns to Gray hearing him blurt out the two words. "Car brother?" "She needs new wheels." Gray bounces Emmy on his knee. "Why don't you stay longer and I can search for a van or hybrid for you." "I can do that much on my own. I have a few phone calls to make tomorrow morning for a sale on dodge journey." "A second hand car." "That is what I can afford Gray." "I can pay..." "Stop right there." She sits upright on the couch. " You have paid for Rae, the alarm company, clothes, diapers. No more." "What if you pay for the dodge and turns out to be a lemon. You will be forking out more money to get it fixed. A brand new car will cut that need out." She stands from the couch and takes Emmy into her arms. "I am calling it a night. Lyon, Juiva thanks for having us over. I hope to see both again soon." She gives Gray a angry look and walks on past him. The car seat was at the front door with the bags. Lyon gives his younger brother a thumbs down. "Good going." "Shut up." "I wanted you to work out what it is you are dealing with. This shouldn't be in your plans." "Lyon." He says in a stern voice. He pushes himself off the couch from where he was siting next to Juiva. "Tonight, you blew it. To redeem yourself, fold up the playpen and start fresh again. Amber doesn't usually stay mad for long." Gray scowls at his brother. This totally backfired in his face. He wanted her stay longer and thought maybe helping her get a new car would work.

He takes the playpen down and walks over to the door. She had the car turn on already and was placing Emmy into the backseat. He slips on his shoes and heads out to the back of her car. The trunk hood gets pop open and lays the item down. When he closes it up she is standing by the open car door. "Amber, I was trying to help." "If didn't think that buying a car would be so hard. I would have gone to my brothers for assistance." "I am here as well." "Gray...I don't think it's right." He takes her hand and intertwines with his fingers and places it on his chest. "My brother said something to me today back at the pool and I believe I can succeed in doing it. I want to be your white knight and carry you off into the sunset." She gives him a small smile. "That is sweet." He kisses the top of her hand places it back on his chest. "Let me find you that car. Do not give me a no." She sighs. "I have tired to avoid you and told you to leave repeatedly and it's all been in vain. If I do say no, you will buy one anyways." "Pretty much." "You have my consent." "She tries to remove her hand from his. "Kiss me before you go." "Noooo." "One little kiss." She reaches to kiss his cheek. But Gray moves his head and their lips touch. This time she starts the kiss on his lips. It was a soft and it wasn't rush and just as the kiss starts it's finishes. She breaks free and looks at him. He lets go of her hand and she reaches up to touch his cheek. "You need a shave. Raven." She gets into the car and he watches her back up and leaves down the road. "Goodnight my snowflake."


	9. Chapter 9

Gray was at his desk in his office finishing a text to Amber. He had found a car suitable to her needs. It would be arriving at her place soon. He wanted to present the purchase himself, but he has been stuck at company for awhile. Not able to see her for two weeks was making him feel miserable. When they were married, coming home each day and seeing her there warmed his heart and his love for her grew. To be far apart and seeing her every so often put a damper on getting closer to her. His phone lays down on his desk and he tips his chair back to look up at the ceiling. "I miss her. Does she miss me or even think of me? Then there is Emmy, how much bigger has she gotten in these weeks. Has Rae training been going well." He turns his head and looks at the calendar tomorrow would have been Luke's birthday. He had listen to his brother's words and started putting pictures up around his house. When he started doing it, it brought back so many fond memories that it almost had him in tears. "All these years I still haven't come to terms with losing him. The grief still feels so raw do not know how I can overcome this." A musical tune plays on his phone. He sits back up again to reach for the device. "She answer back fast." "It will be here today?" He texted back. "Yes, you will be able to drive it when the keys are handed to you." "Ok, I am heading back home then." "Where are you?" "I was having lunch with some co-workers." Gray was frowning at that line. "Sting?" "He was there and so was Natsu and Lucy." "Stay away from him." "Gray, it was lunch. I can see who I want too and he is a good friend." "Ha! A friend that kissed you." "He has apologized for that." "Still, stay away." "Do not be jealous. Anyways, I have to go. Bye." "I am fine with being jealous. Trying to get you back. Call you later?" "I might be home later, or be speeding down the highway in my new digs. I really got to go. Bye." "Do you miss me?" "Gray. Stop it." "What no Raven?" "Sheesh. Get back to work." "Later Snowflake. xoxoxo" "Bye Raven. xoxxo, those are from Emmy not me." "Surrrreee."

The ins and out of the company keep him busy for the remainder of the day. He had to deal with all levels of departments and make long, tiring phone calls to clients. Deal with his secretary that he believed is hinting on him, even though the women was married. When the final paper was sign and the last person left for the day. All he wanted to do was to see her. He was tempted to go over to her house, but he was wore out and needed a good night sleep. "Tomorrow Amber, you will see me." He shuts off his lights to his office and locks up. The only persons that was on after hours was security. Romeo was park on the street ready to take him home. "Good evening sir." "Same to you Romeo." Gray gets into the back seat. "Where to Sir?" "Home Romeo." "No stopping off anywhere." "No not tonight. You have the rest of the week off." "Thanks Sir." Romeo drives his boss home and he looks into his rear view mirror. "Sir?" "What is it?" "Tomorrow Sir, I wanted to say sorry." "There is no need Romeo. He has been gone for this long. His birthday and the day he died are the hardest ones in the year, not to mention ending my marriage." "Sir?" "Nothing, been doing a lot of thinking lately." "Of Amber?" "My mind is filled with her." "Anything you need help with?" "If you know a way I can win her back, that would be great." "No, I don't Sir, but what did you do when you had her the first time." Gray laughs. "Didn't have to do anything. We just clicked and I knew she was the one." "Isn't that enough?" "Maybe."

Romeo drops him off at home and he went to see his girlfriend. Gray was on his couch eating his supper while watching the news. With him being the only one in this big house, what is the point of siting at the dining table to eat. He flips the channels to see what else was on. Amber's ringtone comes on over his phone. He picks it up and looks at the text. "Suv is here, love the color. Went for a test drive already." "You could have called instead of text." He jumps a little on the couch when the phone started ringing again. He chuckles. "Hello Snowflake." "Texting is easy at times." "Yeah, but I miss hearing your voice." There was silence over the phone. "Hello, Amber...Amber?" "I am here." "What is wrong? Why be so quiet all of the sudden." "I do not want you to be pleased with what I have to say." "Alright, go on." "I miss your voice too." "Score." "Gray! I take it back." "No you can't, I have heard it now and I am happy." He hears her giggling over the line. "I miss your laughter too." She stops and there is quiet again. "I have to go, it's bath time for Emmy." "Amber?" "Yeah? "I miss you." "Goodnight Raven." The line goes dead. "At lest that was a little something."

She picks up Emmy off the floor. "Can't believe I told him. Probably right now he is on cloud nine. Emmy what am I to do? If I told him I missed him too. He would probably be crashing through the front door." The baby looks at her, sucking on her pacifier. "I will put this out of my mind for now. It's bath time then bed." She heads towards the stairs and her home phone starts ringing. A other unknown number. She lets the answering machine get it. "Hey Angel...Angel." Amber looks at the phone. "Not again, a enough is a enough." "Angel...you are going to get it...if you don't pick up now." "What I should really do is get my phone number changed and I will not have to listen to this garbage scumbag again." Amber carries on with giving a bath to Emmy. When she gets her settled into bed she goes and makes a call to the phone company to get her number changed. Then she says sends a mass text to everyone on her caller list about the new number. She rubs behind Rae's ear while watching t.v and she receives text back from everyone she sent it too. She did excused Gray from that text. If he texted, wanting to know why of the change, she would have to tell him. "Rae, I think it's bed time. Tomorrow is going to be along day anyways. Should rest up for it." The dog is placed outside and she goes into her dog house that her brother Mystogan build for the pup. Amber heads up to her bedroom and takes off her robe and lays down on the bed. "This time 9 years ago, I was in labor giving birth to a very precious boy. The labor was intense and Gray was at work at the time and the traffic was horrendous to reach the hospital. When it was all over and he was in my arms and Gray was beside me. The pain, the wait was all justified." She closes her eyes hoping to have a dream of Luke.

The next morning Gray was drinking his first cup of coffee of the morning. "Should I go over there, phone her up, text." He wanted to spend the day with her. Over the years he wanted to call and ask how she was doing or even go to his graveside. He never could have the courage to do so. Knowing now how much pain and hurt he had caused her. "How do you start a day like this with a women you loved." "I think you should head over there." "Why don't you knock before coming in." "Miss out on you talking to yourself." Lyon helps himself to the coffee pot. "How are you this morning brother?" "Same as last year." "No this year different. You would be hold up in your office dealing with work and not thinking about this day. This year, you can actually do something about this. Like I said, go over there." "She may turn me away." "She might or not. I say go for the chance. If you want her back in your life, the risk is yours to take." Gray puts his cup into the dishwasher. "Maybe I should phone her first." "I say show up, that way there is no excuse over the phone for her to make." "True, I'll go and get ready." "Tell her I say hi." "Well do."

She was combing out her hair when her home phone was going off. "Hello." "Amber I been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour." "Sting? Why are you calling me at 10 in the morning. I have been busy." "You need to come to the hospital right away." "Why, what is going on?" "Jason is refusing to do the surgery and is locked up in his bathroom." "Amy and Erick can deal with that." "They have tried, even Rouge wasn't convincing enough. They want you to come down and get him out. The operation is schedule for 12:30 this afternoon. He needs to be prep before then." "I can't come with Emmy. I need some:one to look after her." "Start calling around." "Sting, it's a Saturday, I can't do it on sort notice." "Please, we are desperate. We all know he likes you and does as you say." "Sting, this is not the day to do this." "I know what day it is, but I am begging you. Please be a friend." "Do not use the friend card." "Amber, I wouldn't ask if this wasn't serious. As a nurse you know about crunch time." She puts a hand through her hair. "Fine, I'll try calling around." "Thank you. You are the best and I love ya." "Yeah yeah yeah. You own me."

The next hour she tried everyone she knew to take Emmy, but they where all busy. Even her brothers couldn't take her. "Who is left I could call? If I can't find anyone. I will have to bring Emmy with me. Depending how long it takes to talk Jason. I don't want her to be with strangers while waiting." A knock at the door had her putting down her phone book. "Who could this be?" She goes over to the door and opens it up. There stood the tall Raven sporting a casual look and looking very clean shaven. Her heart skip a beat looking at him. "Hi, Sorry I wanted to call but came on over. I know you might not want to see me today. I thought we could do something together." "Gray, I am really busy at the moment." Her phone starts ringing. "Go answer that." She looks at him and gives out exasperated sigh. "Come in." He closes the door behind and goes into the living room. Emmy was on her tummy on the floor and Rae was sleeping in the corner. He looks looks over at Amber as she is on the phone. "No, that is ok. I understand you are sick and I don't want Emmy to catch what you have. But thanks for calling me back. I have more people to try, but it's not looking so good." Gray wanted to know what was wrong. What she was doing sounded important. When she gets off the phone she picks up her phone book again and turns the pages. "What is wrong, you seam very stressed" "Sting called not to long ago. He wants me at the hospital. Before your mind jumps to conclusions. This is about Jason, he is suppose to have his operation today and he locked himself into his bathroom and refusing to come out. I am trying to get someone to take Emmy." Gray looks down at the floor and looks back at Amber. "Was I on that list." "What?" She flips through the book. He comes over to her and takes it out of her hands. "Amber, I can come and watch Emmy with you." She looks at him as if he has a double head. "You?" "Yeah me. You probably don't want to be away from her on this day. I can come with her, to the hospital. I'll watch her." She analyzed about it in her mind. No one else can take her, and he is offering. I don't want her to be far. She knows him compare to others with no interaction."Well. What do you say?" "Everyone else is not panning out. I would hate to say you are my last option." "Amber I am first and last. Can always depend to me." "We don't have much time to chat about this. Need to get over there right way." "Go get ready, I'll see to her." Without saying anything more. She runs up to her room. Gray turns to the baby. "Emmy, it's you and me again."

They take her new car to the hospital and he ended up driving. Amber was figuring out how to deal with Jason. "I'll pull up to the entrance and let you out. I'll go park the car." She turns to him and smiles. "Thanks." She leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Before she pulls back he puts a hand behind her head and gives her a kiss on the lips. "I prefer a kiss this way for thanks." She stares at him and he leans in to kiss her again. A car honks it's horn and the driver wants them to move. "Better go up and help the boy." She gets out of the car and runs inside. Gray gives the guy the finger. "We where sharing a moment you idiot." Amber anxiously waits in the elevator to arrive on the fifth floor. When it stops on the floor she pushes past the people that were still inside and gets out. She hurries down the hallway and see a group by his door. "Amber you are finally here." "Sting, I came as soon as a can." "It's my fault for involving you, given what day this is." "We can deal with that later." She turns to Amy and Erik. "Amber, we have tried everything we can think of. Nothing seams to be working." "Amy, I'll do my best. Is he at lest talking?" "Only in a angry way." Amber looks at Rouge. "We didn't want to put this on your shoulders, but time is wasting." "I understand that time valuable. What is my limit?" "About 20mins." "Alright, Wish me luck." She opens up the door to his room and walks over to the bathroom. "Jason. It's me, Nurse Amber." She listens at the door for movement. "Jason can you open the door for me." "No, I do not want too." "Can you tell me why?" "NO!" "Well, that is to bad. I wanted to give you a hug before the surgery. Since you are locked up in the bathroom. I will go home. It's a shame, I can't see you. Good bye Jason." She takes a few steps. "Wait." "Yes?" "You wanted to do that?" "I haven't seen you in a few weeks. I wanted to wish good luck." He opens up the door a little. "Can you come in here?" "I can, if that is what you want." He nods his head. Amber goes into the bathroom and sits on the floor. "Sit on my lap." He sits on her knee and curls up against her chest. She rubs his back. "Want to tell me what is wrong?" "I do not want to have it." "Why?" He shrugs. "Jason you have heard me say this before. If you have this operation you will be free from this place. You will able to go to school, see your friends, make new ones. Also be back in your old room." "Do you think I can?" "The way to find out for sure, is to go through with it. Do you like Rouge?" "He is not to bad. I am scared too." "I thought that might be a cause to why you don't want have the operation." "I will not be in my room, be somewhere else." "Jason you will be asleep and when it's all over you will be back here. They can't do what they need too in this small room. They have equipment and tools to remove that tumor." "Dr Rouge said that too."

Amber shifts herself on the floor and moves Jason to her other leg. "You know, I wasn't to sure if I should tell you this. I think I will now." "What is it?" "Today is my son's 9th birthday." "You have a child." "I did have one, he died when he was four." "He is gone?" "Luke, had cancer and we tried everything to keep him with us. In the end, he didn't make it. I believe he could have." Jason gives her a hug. "What is that for?" "You lost him and you can't see him no more." "I may not be able to see him, but I have my memories of him and I miss him everyday. You see Jason, if you do not have this operation. I do not want your parents to miss you." He frowns. "I know that." "Would it help if I see you to the operating room." "You will come?" "Only until they wheel you in there." "What about afterwards?" She looks into the young boys eyes. "I'll stay and wait for you to be in this room." "Really?" "Yes, I have someone else I want you to meet?" He tilts his head to one side. "Who?" "I have a daughter." "You do?" "She didn't grow in my belly, she is my niece, but I am raising her as my own child. I am not going to go into details at to why." "Can I see her afterwards." "Why about now. She might be to tired to keep her eyes open to see you later. She is still very small." He gets up from the floor. "Ok, I would like to meet her." Amber stands up too. "You will do the surgery." "If you are going to come with me." "I will." "I want you on your bed. I'll go get her." Jason opens up the bathroom door and the group that is waiting outside comes in. Amber holds up her hand. "Hold on." "Amber we can't wait." "Sting, two more minutes. Is Gray out there?" "Yeah he is." "Good." Amber walks to the door and peeks down the hallway. She waves for Gray to come to her. "Is everything ok?" "It will be." She takes Emmy out of her stroller and kisses her cheek. "I have someone you are going to see." She walks back into the room and everyone is standing around the bed.

She sits down on the bed and Emmy goes on her lap. "Jason this is Emmy. Emmy this is Jason." "Hello Emmy." He takes her little hand. "Who is this Amber?" "Amy, Erik this is my daughter Emmy." "We didn't know that you were pregnant, and you where not even showing." "Erik, Emmy is my niece, but I am legally her mother." "You never told us." "I am sorry Amy. I try to keep my personal life out of my work life." "Mom, Amber had a boy too." "A boy?" Gray steps around the bed and puts his hand on Amber's back. "His name was Luke, he is longer of this world. Today is his birthday." "How old would he have been." Amber turns to Amy and gives her a small smile. "9." "Amber we have to go." "Alright Sting." She gets off the bed and hands Emmy to Gray. "I have request. Allow me to come to the operating room." "You would have to be in scrubs." "I am not going in. Let me be with him until the doors." Amy and Erik look at each other and look at Rouge. "It's alright with us." Amber takes Jason hand into hers. "Ready?" "I am, you will be with me." "They need to get you prep first, then we can go." Rouge steps forward. "I need to ask all of you leave so we can get him set up." Sting motions for everyone to vacate the room.

In the hallway Gray puts Emmy back into her stroller and Amber goes up to them. "Gray, um Jason wants me to stay until it's over. You two don't have to stay here. If you could take her home, I can see if my brothers can pick her up later so you don't have to take care of her. I can get a taxi ho..." He touches her cheek. "We will stay. If she gets to tired. Can always ask my brother." She looks up at him and nods her head. She removes his hand from her cheek and holds onto it. He looks down at the two hands and he holds her tightly. He leans closer to her ear. "Lean on me, if you need too." "Might have to do that." "Amber, he is ready." "Be right there Sting." She looks back at Gray. "We will be waiting." She heads back into the room. "Jason, are you ready." "Yes, Nurse Amber." She takes the head of the bed while a other nurse takes the foot and starts heading him out into the room. Erik and Amy kiss their sons cheek and give him a hug. Tells him they will see him soon. The journey to the operation room was on the same floor so they didn't have to take any elevators, but it still felt long. Jason watch as the other rooms went past him and he saw the big green doors at the end. "I am going in there?" "Yep, that is where you will be. A nurse or a other doctor will inform us of what is going on through out the surgery." "Will it hurt?" Amber comes around to hold his hand. "No, you will be sleeping. As soon as you are sleep, the next think you know you will be awake again." "You will be there right." "Your mom and dad first ok." "Ok." The door opens they wheel him in. Rouge comes to stand beside her. "That tumor will be removed. I swear to it." "Rouge, you better do as you say. If anything happens to him, I don't want Erik or Amy to go through what I did." "I promise." He goes through the doors to commence on what he is sent out to do.

Emmy was picked up by Lyon and Juiva they were more then happy to take her for the night. Gray had put the playpen in the car in case if they needed to have it. With his brother taking her she has something to sleep in. The visitor room was packed filled with Jason family. The surgery was going take more then 12 hours to complete. They where only half way through it. Gray had gotten everyone supper while they wait and Amber wasn't up to eating anything. She was walking the room, all the chairs where being used. "Here have something." "No I am not hungry." "You need to eat." "No, I am fine, but I am going to get some fresh air." She heads out of the room as he continues to pass the food around. "Gray, you didn't have to do all this for us." "It's not problem Erik, there is no reason for any of you to go anywhere. Your mind is focus on your son. Believe me, I can relate." "We didn't know that you had a son, and your father never mention him." "Luke was our joy, he was a good boy." Amy comes up to the both of them. "Thank you Gray." "Again no problem." "I saw Amber leave the room." "She wanted some air." "You know Amber doesn't have to be here. We can explain to Jason that it was best for her to go home." "Amy, Amber likes to keep to her word. If she was at home, she would be thinking about being here. Emmy is with my brother, that is load off her shoulders. I am here for her." She looks right at him, saw the sincerity in his eyes. "You're still in love with her." He was taken aback by those words. He takes a moment to ponder what she said. "I am. I don't think I ever really stop." She smiles. "I hope that love will heal what is between you two." "It's a work in progress."

When all the food was pass around, he still had his share and hers. He leaves the food on the table in the bag and decides to go find her. He checks Jason room and rest of the 5th floor and there was no sign of her. He then goes over to the nurses station to where Sting was standing looking over a chart. "Have you seen her?" "She said something about going to the court yard." He heads for the elevator doors. "Gray!" "What?" "Glad to see you here for her today. These last few years hasn't been easy." "You don't have to tell me that." He pushes the button for the elevator to come up. When the doors open he goes in and goes down to the main floor. From there he goes right to the court yard that is in the center of the hospital. The August night air cools his skin as he goes outside and he scans the area for her. When he spots her, she was sitting on a bench looking at the fountain and rubbing her arms. "Should have brought a jacket along." He begins to walk over to her and when he is behind her, he puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him. "Gray..." "Time to come in." "There is news?" "No, but it's a little cold out here and you need to eat." "I can't." He comes and sits beside her and puts a arm around her to keep her warm. "You can't what? Eat or come back inside?" "Not in the mood to eat or think about food." "The food is there for when your are able to eat." She looks at him. "Today is never easy." "I know how hard it can get." "Will it always be like this?" "I am not to sure." She puts her hand on his cheek. "See you are better shaven then whiskers." "I wanted to look good for you." "You always do." She gives him a sweet smile. "Thanks for being here with me, Raven." She leans closer to him and kisses his lips. "I didn't want you to be alone again." He brushes her lips with his thumb and leans in for a other kiss. "I'll stay for as long as you need me." "You don't have too." "But I am going too." She puts her head on his shoulder.

They came back inside after while the night air was getting cooler. Gray handed her the food to which she ate what she could. The hours leading up to when Rouge would finally come out was tiring and long. Amber and Gray were sitting beside each other and she was resting her head on his shoulder again. Some of Erik and Amy family left for the night, but told them that they would welcome any news through out the rest of the night. "What is taking the surgery so long. It's past the hour that it was said it would be done. The last update we gotten was three hours ago." "Erik I am sure everything is fine. They probably making sure to take their time. Sometimes it's best not to rush." "Amber I know you are giving me what I think I should hear, but it's not working." "You need to settle down or your nerves are going to be a wreck." "It's been more then 12 hours I am in title to it." "Erik darling, take Amber advice and come sit beside me." He walks over to his wife and sits on the couch beside her. "If you two want I can check to see if there is any word." "No, that is alright. Erik and I can wait." A other ten minutes goes by and Rouge finally enters the room. He takes the cap off his head and looks at the Jason parents. Everyone in the room was on the edge of their seats. "Rouge how did it go, what is the final word of my son." "Erik please sit down." They both had worried expressions on their faces. Hoping that bringing this doctor in to deal with their sons case has paid off. "The operation went reverently well, there was some hiccups along the way. The end result is.." "Yes. please tell us we can't wait anymore." "Your son will be able to go home in a month." There was shouts and cheers through out the whole room. "That means it was remove, you were able to get all." "Yes, Amy." She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you so much." "You are very welcome." "Can we see him?" "He is being brought into his room soon. I'll have a nurse come and get you in a few." Rouge turns his attention to Amber. "Me being here has worked, I must admit I was skeptical of myself. I assure you, what I did here today is warranted of your acknowledgement" "The road head is still unwavering Rogue, he still has to endure a month of being in here." "He is free and clear." "When he leaves that room for good then he will be." Rouge shakes his head. "You are hard to please aren't ya." "From my eyes and experience of being a nurse and a mom. You can't let anything get pass you." "You have said something close to that before." "Repeating what I know and feel is true. What you take from that is up to you Rouge." "I'll think about what you have told me. If you excuse me I would like to have a shower before seeing my patient. The surgery was long and we all need rest." He shakes hands with Erik and Amy before he goes.

Amber saw the joy on their faces when they enter Jason room. Knowing he is a survivor compare to her son that didn't precede past this point. "He lives." Gray stands beside her and looks on. "He does. You must be happy?" "I am. Rouge set out to do what he plan and he was successful." "After tonight, he will have long life." "I surely hope so." After awhile Amy comes up to Amber at the nurse station while they were waiting for her turn to go in. "He is asking for you. First thing that came out of his month was where is Nurse Amber." "Sorry." "Don't be. It shows how much he admires and looks up to you. I think he has a little crush on you too." Gray's ears pick up on that. "I will not be to long in with him." "Please take your time. It will give me and Erik a chance to freshen up a bit as well." "Ok," She heads down the hallway to Jason room. At his door, she wasn't to sure if she should knock or go right in. She puts her hand on the handle and turns the knob. "Here I go." She slowly walks over to his bed and he is laying there with his head wrap up in bandages. He looked so small and fragile, it scared her to even get close. "Jason?" He slowly opens his eyes. "Nurse Amber, you did stay?" "I said, I would." She sits down on the chair by his bed and take his hand. "How are you feeling?" "Tired, hard to keep my eyes open." "You will have a good night rest after I go." "I been sleeping all this time." "That is because of the drugs they use to put you to a sleep and the operation took a toll on your body. It's very common, do not worry about." "I had dream before I was woken up." "Oh? A good dream?" "Yes, A other boy was in it as well." "A friend of yours?" He shakes his head. "No, he had blue black hair and your eyes and he said his name was Luke." "His name was Luke?" "He said, he was your son and he was happy that Emmy was his sister." "He did." "Uh huh. He said that soon you will have a other baby." "A other baby?" Amber wipes a tear from her eyes. She wasn't to sure if she should believe what he was saying. It could have all been made up. "Luke said, that over time it will get easier for this day and the day he died. Also, he says that dad hasn't stop loving you." "Anything else." "He said to say He loves and misses both of you and he loves Rae too." Amber never told Jason about the puppy. She was bewildered as to how he would know that. Unless, his dream is true. "That is all I can remember." "Thanks for telling me that. You two are good boys." He smiles at her. "I should let you get some rest and your mom and dad will want to come back in here." "Will I see you soon." "You need to recover first. I will try and come by." He tries to sit up to give her a hug. "Rest." She pushes on his shoulders. "I want to give you a hug." "I'll give you a kiss on the cheek instead. It will help you to heal faster." She plants a quick kiss on his cheek. His eyes light up and he smiles. "Goodnight Jason." "Goodnight Nurse Amber. She tucks him in and wishes him good dreams.

She opens up the door and leaning against the wall was Gray. "He has a crush on you, you give him a kiss." She frowns at him. "Where you listening this whole time?" "No, I came at the end when you where telling him goodnight." She was glad that he hadn't listen in to the whole thing, hearing about Luke, baby and everything else he said. "He is a little boy Gray, no harm done." "I suppose not. Time to leave?" She looks at her watch. "Yeah it's almost 2 am time to go home." "I will get our things and meet you at the elevator." Amber says her goodbyes and waits at the elevator doors. It was a long day and her bed was calling for her. "Here is your purse and jacket." She puts it on with his help and when the doors open they go in. "What a day?" "Didn't think I would be spending it here." "When I shown up at your front door was thinking about something else to do." "What did have in mind?" "Whatever we end up doing, I wanted it to be with you." She turns to hide her blush from him. The drive back to her house had them talking about Jason and how happy they were for him and his family. When they pulled into the driveway and Gray handed her the keys. He walked her up to her front door and she puts the keys into the lock. "Amber?" "Hmmm?" "I know it's late, you want to go to bed." She opens up the door and turns to him. "I was wondering if I could see his room?" "You don't have to ask Gray." "I know I don't, but with how late is it. I thought..." She grabs him by the wrist and pulls him inside the house. "Go up. Do want me to make some tea, coffee." "No need." He takes off his jacket and shoes and walks up to his son's room. He hasn't step foot in it since the day he left. With what they dealt with today, it was time to open up his grief. Just like Amber did at Jason door, Gray was doing the same thing at his son's. He closes his eyes and turns the knob. With his hand he flicks the light switch on. He steps in and reopens his eyes. The room hasn't change at all. His toys where in a toy box. His bed was in the corner with toy story bed sheets, a night light was still plugged in. The walls still were blue from when he painted them when finding out about having a boy. Gray goes over to sit down on his son's bed and pick up a stuff toy tiger. "Can't believe I forgot he liked tigers." Gray took it all in. Remembering the sounds the room use to make with him playing or getting him in the middle of the night from crying in his sleep.

He was in there for a good while and what he was feeling had open up the pain. It was a title wave that was crushing at his heart. Amber stood in the hallway after changing her clothes into her night gown. She sees him on the bed holding on to the toy. That stuff animal was her son's favorite. She walks into the doorway and he looks up. Tears were streaming down his face. "I miss him so much. It hurts my heart. My little boy is gone and I will never see him again." Amber comes into the room and kneels in front of him. "Shhhh it's ok" "No, I never wanted to feel the pain from loosing him. I wanted him to stay and to live." "Gray..leave the room. You been in it long enough." "No!" He gets up from the bed and walks over to the window and right below it he picks up a picture frame of three of them together. "I was coward. I ran away, I couldn't take it." He kneels on the ground and cries harder. "Gray...don't do this to yourself." "I left you, I thought I wasn't the right man for you. I handed you the papers, thinking that there was someone better out there for you then me." Amber comes around to his front and kneels back down. "Oh Gray. Lets get out of the room." She puts her hands on his cheek and makes him look at her. "I know how much you are hurting, Come with me." She puts her arms around his waist and lifts him up with her own strength. He moves automatically to her well and they walk to her bedroom. "Lay down." He looks at her through his tears. "You have let me cry on you. Let yourself cry on me." She takes the picture frame and toy out of his hands. She makes him lay down on the bed first. The bedroom door shuts and she turns off the light and comes over to the bed. He feels her movement, shifting on the bed. She is higher then him and his head gets placed on her chest and he feels her arms circle around him. "Cry Raven, let out. You need to let it out. Can't keep it bottle up. This is your time to morn." He responses by wrapping his arms around her and crying into her bosom. "Shhhh let out." One of her hands moves to his hair she combs her fingers through it. Took awhile for Gray to settle down. There was a lot of built up grief that needed to be release and he allow it to crash in on him. They stay that way until both of the fallen a sleep.

A few hours later, Amber was the one that woke up first. The first thing she realize is they had switch potions. Gray was now above her and she was facing him and snuggle into his chest. She wanted to move a little on the bed and she was kind of stuck in his arms. With her hand she picks up the arm that was placed around her to put it at his side. Every easy she moved a little away from him. Then the arm shot out and circle around her and pulling her in close. She gives out a little gasp and sees he is awake. "Gray..I thought you were sleeping." "I was, then there was movement." "How did we end up like this?" "I woke up earlier and got out of bed to check on the house. Then when I came back here and got into bed you snuggle right close to me." "I was the one that was suppose to be there for you." "You were, I feel lighter then I have been in a long while." "That is good." She rubs his arm that is on her, as the beating of her heart quickens. When giving him comfort and the time he needed, there was no thinking of how close she was to him or for her heart to skip a beat. "It's still the early hours of the morning we can sleep more." "We can do that." Gray moves the arm that was around her and lifts up her chin to look at him. "Or I can do this." He leans down and kisses her lips. He brushes away the hair from her face to put behind her ear. The kiss deepens when she opens up her mouth and he slips his tongue in to explore her mouth. A hand goes to the back of his neck to pull him closer to her and she trails the hand down his chest.

He breaks the kiss and looks at her. "That was amazing." "You could be dreaming of this you know." "I doubt it, this is all real." She smiles up at him and she sits up in bed. She wanted to know something and had to ask him now. "Gray, why did it take you so long to grieve for him." He lays on his back and covers his eyes with his arm. "You want to know now at this time of morning. When I have other things I want to do" "I guess we can wait until later and go back to sleep." "It's ok." She waits for him to speak and might be to hard for him. "Loosing him was to much for me. I couldn't think of him as not being here when clearly he isn't. So I bottle up my emotions. Try to shut it all out and ended up doing more then that. I turn my back on you, didn't give you the support you needed and I walked away. Amber slumps back down on the bed and turns on her side. "Why not say anything to me at the time." "I felt hopeless. I couldn't reach out to you when you were offering your hand." "I see." She rolls onto her other side. "Amber." He uncovers his eyes and moves and puts his arm around her. "I now know I have hurt you a great deal. From seeing you again at the hospital I am making it up to you." "Gray I don't want you to make it up to you me. I wanted you there beside me through it all. When you weren't, it broke me. Then when you handed me the papers for me to sign and waiting for it to be finalize. My world was flipped upside down." "How did you handle it. You aren't like me, not grieving anymore." "I still do, and I had my friends there for me and brothers. The day the divorce came through was hardest and I completely dropped to the floor. If Natsu wasn't there that day. I don't know what would have happen. "Natsu? Why was he there?" Amber closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell him the truth. He rolls her over to face him and her eyes were still closed. "Amber?" Shakes her head. "I think we should stop this conversation." "No we need to carry on. Why was Natsu there?" "He came by to see how I was." He starts thinking back to a talk they had before about people they were with and she even told him it was right after the divorce went through did she sleep with someone. His eyes got really big. It finally click in his head. "I'll kill him." "Gray please." "He was the guy you slept with." She could tell he was mad, not just in his facial appearance but his voice. Amber gets out if bed. "Gray do not get mad." "How should I be, happy? What were you thinking." "Excuse me." She crosses her arms. "You were the one that ended us. As for as I can tell you have no say. I did not cheat on you. We were already finished." Gray gets out of bed. "Who insulated having sex, Natsu or you?" "I was on the floor crying my eyes out, I couldn't get up. He picked me up in his arms." "So Natsu started it." "It does not matter, Gray. Do you want me to ask about your conquests. How long did you date them? Where they good in the hay? Did you compare love making to each one, to me. Did you consider marriage. Where there any that I know." She herself didn't see the right to tell him anything. Gray could tell she was rattled and he was equally unhinged. "Look, it didn't need to be him." "Oh really who should have I slept with, Sting, Laxus. The way they both kiss, they might be animals in bed." "Amber!"

She walks over to her bedroom door and opens it up, letting the knob hit the wall. ,"Out!" Her posture was straight and stiff and arms at her sides. He realized that maybe he gone a little to far. He sighs. "I'll go home." "Good." She storms down the stairs and waits for him at the front door. When he emerges at the bottom, she doesn't say a thing. "I'll call?" "Get out!" He goes past her and was going to say something when he was outside. The door gets slammed in his face. "Amber!" The porch light gets shut off and he hears the clicking of the door being locked. "Great, now I am in the dog house." He looks at the door and he wonders if she still behind it. "Snowflake, I'll call or text, ok." He walks to his car and Amber slides down the door and cries. She was willing to go further with him, if he didn't find out about this.

Before he goes home he makes one stop. A stop to the one person he know that was still up and working. He heads right for the second floor of the hospital. When he goes to the nurses station he sees Lucy. "Hey." She looks up from her work. "Gray why are you here?" "Where is Natsu?" "Down the hallway in the supply room." She points in the direction to where he is. "Thanks." Lucy wasn't to sure what was going on. But she could tell that Gray wasn't happy. He heads to the open door with the light on. All the other doors he goes past are closed with patients. He sees Natsu in his line of vision and knocks on the door. The pink headed nurse turns his head and sees Gray standing there. He was puzzled and looked at his watch. "It not even six yet why are you here?" " I wanted to see a friend and give him something." "Something?" Gray punches him right in the eye. Natsu staggers backwards. "You son of bitch. Sleeping with my wife." Natsu knew sooner or later he would be told. "You know now." Gray cracks his knuckles. "It was a mistake what I did, I regret it. She wanted comfort and her life fell apart." "That makes it ok." "I said, I regret it. What is it to you who she bed with? You no longer was in the picture." Gray goes for a other hit and Natsu was ready to block the fist. "Gray if you care for her, drop this." He hits him in the stomach and bends over. "The ink wasn't even dry yet on the divorce papers. You took advantage of her." "I did no such thing. We are both consenting adults." Natsu charges and slams him in the shelves. Bandages, cloth, tubes all fall on the floor. Gray could feel the harsh impact to his back and almost got the wind knock out of him. "You could have walked away." "Leave her to her pain and hurt. She was suffering to much and we were all worried about her. You left her when she was still in love with you." Natsu was ready for a counterattack. Gray stands up and takes his leg to aim it to the side of his head. The foot was blocked by Natsu arm and he takes a fist and hit him in the jaw. He wipes the blood from his mouth. "I did what I thought was best at the time."

Lucy had seen the brawl going on and she went to call security, but she hangs up the phone when Sting and Freed came off the elevator. She rushes up to them. "You got to stop them." "Stop who?" "Sting, Gray is here and he wanted to know where Natsu was. I told him and when he went down there, he started a fight." "Shit, Freed lets go." Running can be heard down the hallway. Their fight was now moved into the corridor. Sting pulls Gray off Natsu and Freed stands in between them. "This is no place for personal fights." Gray shakes Sting off him and pushes him away. "What is wrong with you, coming back here after the night she had with Jason." Gray glares at him. "She told me to go home after I found out about her and him." He points at Natsu and was ready to go a other round. Sting steps in front of him and puts up his hand up. "Enough! That is in the past. I don't think she would appreciate knowing you came down here to have a an all out war with a friend." "Friend, I am not calling him a friend any longer." "Gray go home, you need to chill. When your mind has wrap itself around this whole thing you will know you are in the wrong." "Me!" "Yeah you, If you didn't do what you did. She wouldn't have had to sleep with him. It was only the one time, they didn't go beyond that." Gray looks at Sting then at back at Natsu. "You told him." Natsu turns and looked away. "I can't believe this. You bragged to him about sleeping with Amber." "Yeah, I told him, but not for bragging rights." "Then why?" "If It wasn't me showing up at her place that day. It would have been Sting. We wanted to know how she was doing. Gray there were days when she was at work that she would break down crying. All of us kept a eye on her and if she needed a shoulder to cry on, will we were there for her." Gray runs his fingers through his hair. "What, did you two flipped a coin to see who would go over to see her." "I wanted to go over there, but I had to work. So I ask Natsu to check on Amber instead." "Maybe I should be hitting you as well." "You already got a hit on me. Don't need a repeat." "Ok, we don't need to be discussing this out in the open. We need to break this up now." All the guys turn to Freed, and he was motioning for them to head down the hallway.

Freed finds a room that was empty for the moment and ushers them in. "I don't know the whole story and right now I don't care to know. This is a working environment and the people that are here are sick and need their rest. If Amber was here right now, she would tell you to high tail it out of building. I have work that I need to finished before calling it a night. I suggest to you Gray to walk away. " Freed leaves the room to the tree men in silence. No one spoke for a awhile. "Did you at lest use protection?" "Amber was still in her rightful mind not to deal with any consequences. So yeah, we did or at lest I did." "You could have gotten her pregnant." "If that did happen. I would be responsible and looked after my child." "Marriage, too?" "I would have put it on the table." Gray walks around the room, he was starting to get a spiting headache. "Gray, I am sorry that you found out and like Sting said, if you didn't end your marriage to her. We wouldn't be standing and talking about this or throwing punches." "I have realize and understood the mistake and hurt, pain I have cause her. I couldn't deal with my own grief for losing Luke and I give up. Tonight, I found out I am very much in love with her." Sting looks at Gray. "She is still hung up on you too." "Did she say something?" "A little, but I don't think she would admit to it." "Right now I am in the dog house." Sting laughs. "At lest you are on a leash. For now, give her space. We need to get back to work. No more fighting Gray, it's not worth it."

Sting and Natsu start to head out of the room. Gray stop Natsu in his tracks first before moving on. "Thanks for being there for her, but I am not keen on you sleeping with her." "Then don't break her heart again." "People have to stop saying that to me." Natsu flicks his forehead. "Making sure it sinks into that skull of yours." "I get it." Her rubs his fingers over the sore spot. "Go home, put some ice on that jaw." He pats Gray's shoulder and resumes his work. Gray opens up his phone and was going send Amber a message. His fingers couldn't more and he couldn't write down what he wanted to say. "I'll give her a few days. She may pull on my leash to bring me back in." Gray heads out to go home. The next time he will see her, he will truly tell her how sorry he was for his attitude and getting mad at her discretion. "Will she forgive me, talk, even kiss me again." He didn't want to know where this could lead him. He looks at himself in the rear view mirror in his car and can see the bruise on his jaw. "Yep, going to have stay away from her or she will know. Hell, Natsu might even tell her on his own." He drives on back home and remembers that Emmy is at Lyon's. "I can't see her looking like this, she will get scared. I can't take her home." He swears to himself, knowing his brother is going to be finding out about last night and what he just did at the hospital. "I feel like I have been taking two steps forward and one step back. No more of that, I have my sight set on her. I am not taking in more steps. I declare, that no more mistakes will be made. Amber, I will have you fall in love me again, if you aren't already."


	10. Chapter 10

A other text message was coming through and again she completely ignore it. For the last two months, Gray tried to get into her good graces with text, phone calls, flowers and even showing up at her place. Amber was still mad at him for making her feel that what she did with Natsu was bad, a disgrace. She even received a phone call from both Sting and Natsu about him coming to the hospital and starting up a fight. Natsu didn't take it to heart and he wanted to make sure she was ok from the argument they had. Gray did also tell his version as well, but she didn't reply back to any of what he told her. She was busy raising Emmy and also paid a few visits to Jason before he was release from his prison. The day he left to go home was a joyous occasion and he had everyone in tears. Rouge was offer to stay on at the hospital to which he accepted and has found a place to lived. He and Amber still butted heads but respect each other views.

Emmy was now 7months old and she was learning how to sit on her own and almost starting to crawl but wasn't there yet. Amber was concern with delay in her development, that being in her sister womb while she past away had cause some issues. Then again Emmy was a happy baby who loves Rae and her mother. Giving her lots of laughter and smiles. When she was drop off by Lyon, he didn't mention anything about the fight to her. He was worried that this has set them back in getting together. To true to his words here she is on Halloween day putting Emmy into her first outfit and Gray is not witnessing it. "Emmy you are cutest little Tigger I have ever seen. Luke went as Winnie the pooh one year. "I hope you will enjoy your first Halloween experience on the treat trail." Amber had drove to town to walk around the business sector for trick and treating. They did this with Luke for the few years he was alive. The houses that lived near her, didn't get very many kids and there was no point and walking around the neighborhood. Emmy goes into her stroller all bundle up in a blanket. Her outfit could still be seen by the Tigger ears and the orange and black strips.

She starts pushing the stroller to the first business they were going to pick up treats. Kids with their parents were all ready starting collecting in their bags. Amber was going to use the same route they use for there son. As she was heading to the front door she sees the one person she didn't want to talk to. He was standing by the wall, with his arms cross and his eyes had found hers. She wanted to pretend not to see him and was willing to either turn the stroller around to go a other way or to walk right past him. The intense way he was looking at her made her stop walking. She couldn't move, but her heart was beating fast. He push himself away from the wall and was walking straight towards them. She regain her senses and was turning the stroller around, but she didn't get far when Gray comes up behind her and puts his arms on either side of her and was holding onto the stroller and stopping her in place. Amber couldn't look back at him or say a word. "Amber, I am sorry. I was jerk and idiot. After thinking about for a long time. I had no right to be mad at you for sleeping with Natsu. It all went to my head when I found out it was him. Can you forgive for what I said and my actions." One of his arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her in close. "Please, I'll even get on my knees." "Gray...it hurt what you did." "I am truly sorry." She lays her head back onto his chest. He whispers into her ear. "I have miss you both so much." Very softly she says, to make sure he didn't hear it. "I have missed you too." He kisses her neck. "I score again." "Gray!" "Can't take it back now." They were being stare at by onlookers and kids. "We should move Gray." "I can tag along." "Yes." He turns her around and looks at her. "I want to kiss you." Again she couldn't speak. He lowers his head down while a hand was holding onto the stroller. He softly kisses her and she responses back. A kid that was walking with their mom points at them."Ewww mom they are kissing." Gray starts laughing and Amber buries her head into his chest hiding her pink cheeks of embarrassment. "Gray..." "It's alright the kid is gone." She peaks away from his chest to see no one else looking at them. "I think we should start." "Can I see Emmy first." He gets in front of the stroller and pulls back the blanket. "Adorable. Hi Emmy." He lowers his head and kisses her cheek. She laughs and moves her arms around. He covers her back up and takes over pushing her. "Come lets get candy." The next hour and half filled up Emmy Halloween bag. Everyone that saw her when giving out a piece of candy thought she very cute and sweet. As they walked through the streets Emmy falls a sleep and it starts to rain. "That ends Halloween for us." Amber holds out her hand as she feels rain drops on her hand. "Why don't we head over to that restaurant for a drink." "I should really get her home. She missed out on her nap this afternoon and trying on outfits for her." "You got more then one Halloween costume?" She holds up her hand to show him how many with her fingers then saying it. "Five you got five." "They were all cute and it was hard to pick one." He chuckles. "Didn't you did that with Luke one year." "Yeah, but that was three and he was a boy. A girl needs choices." He rolls his eyes at her. "Lets get of the rain."

Before she takes a other step her cell was going off. "I'll quickly answer that. Hello." "Hi, this is the alarm company we wanted to let you know that your alarm is going off. The police and fire trunks are on there way." "What! Fire trunks." "You are away from your house Mrs. Fullbuster." "Yeah I am. Is my house on fire?" "I am sorry to say, that yes it is." "Oh God, I am on my way home." Gray knew that time was of importance to get her home quickly and see what is actually happening. She hangs up the phone. "I got to go home." "Yeah, I heard the phone call. We can go right now. Gray helps get Emmy into the car and stroller goes into the back. Amber rolls down the window and the car is turn on to start warming up the interior for Emmy. "I'll follow you with my car." "OK." "I am sure everything is fine." "I sure hope so." She was glad that he was there for her and had listen in on the phone call. "Do not drive fast?" "No, or I'll try not too." "Do you want me to drive you there?" "It's best to take both cars instead of keeping one here." "I'll follow you and if you feel you can't drive, pull over" She nods her head. "Lets get going. The sooner we are there, then we know what is going on."

Gray was on the phone to the alarm company as he was following close behind Amber. "Was it only the alarm that went off or a smoke alarm going off?" "On our side it says the alarm, it would be the cameras she has at home to know for sure of how the fire started." Gray was a little worried. Why did the alarm go off then the fire alarm. He had a gut feeling there was more to this then meets the eye. "Thanks for informing her, but it would have been best to have let me know first." "Sorry sir." "What is done is done. I want you to get images from her cameras, if there is anything unusual going on share with police and call me." "Yes sir." Gray hangs up the phone after a couple more minutes. He remember his dad saying that there were robberies occurring more here. He hope she wasn't a target by thieves.

She turn down on the street the house is on and sees the smoke raising up into the air. On the street there were fire trucks and police. The officers where keeping her neighbors at bay. "Oh no, I see flames." As she gets close she was motion by one of the officers to park someplace else. She rolls down the window. "That is my house." The officer then waves his hand to come closer and pull in behind a police car. Amber gets out of her car and looks at her house. She covers her mouth as she sees the flames coming out of her bedroom window. Gray gets out of his and comes running over to her. "Amber!" "Gray the house, look at the house." "I'll find out something you stay here with Emmy." He goes to find the person in charge. Amber could watch on seeing her home being burn to the ground. The firefighters where putting water on the house, but it look like it wasn't helping. "How could this have happen. Did I leave something on in the kitchen." She was feeling overwhelmed and started to chew her nails. Gray comes back over to her. "They haven't found anything, they said we have to wait." "Gray the house, my clothes, Emmy's clothes. Luke's room and pictures." "Amber calm down." "I don't understand this. My life is in there." Then it hit her, she forgot about Rae. "Oh no no no." She goes around Gray and heads for the house. He pulls her back. "What you doing?" "I have to get in there. Rae is in the house in the backyard." She pushes on his arms trying to break free. "Amber you can't, you can't go in." "Gray I am losing everything all over again. She is in there by herself, she needs to get out." "They will find her, we can tell them about her." Amber starts crying. "I can't lose something precious again." "Amber you have Emmy and there is me and your brothers. You aren't going to lose anything else. Not when I am here." He pulls her back to her car and opens up the back door. "She needs you now." Amber looks in the back and Emmy is in tears. "Emmy, sorry, mommy is here." She reaches inside and takes her out of the car seat. She holds her close and Gray wraps his arms around both of them. "Rae is going to me fine. I'll go and tell them." He releases them from his hold. He runs back to the person he talk to before. "I have to let my brothers know."

The crying into the phone telling her brothers about the house had them rushing to her at once. Like twins they both came at the same time. "Amber!" Jellal got to her first and had her in a hug before Mystogan could reach her. "Are you ok, hurt." "No, I am ok but the house." They both looked at the smoke, ash and the remaining flames that had to be put out. "Do you know how it started?" "Not yet Mystogan, they haven't said a word." "You said over the phone that Gray was here. Where is he?" She points with her finger. "He is there, by the chief firefighter. Asking him again for the cause of all this." Mystogan holds his sister in his arms as Jellal check on Emmy in the car. "Should you stay here?" "Rae is in the house they haven't brought her out yet." "Is she..." "I don't know." She starts chewing on her thumb nail again. Jellal puts her hand down. "Don't do that. That pup is going to be fine." "I am worried for her." "Do not fret. Why not come home with me and you can find out about how it started later." "I can't, I need to get some stuff for Emmy. I am running out of diapers, formula and clothes. Need to shop before heading over to any house. Then I have to get a hold of the insurance company. Find out if the house can be saved and if there is anything that is worth saving inside." She covers her face with her hands. This was getting to be to much for her and she was on a breaking point of collapsing on the ground. "Amber!" She lefts up her head and notices Gray was walking back with something in his arms. Whatever it was, was inside a blanket and she sees a tuff of fur. "No way, she is alive?" She goes running over to him. He moves the blanket back and Rae lefts up her head. "She was hiding in the corner of the backyard underneath the bush." She puts a hand to her chest. "Rae thank goodness you are alright. She is right?" "Yeah the firefighter said she will be ok." Gray puts the pup into Amber's arms and she snuggles in close. "I talk to the chief firefighter, they will not know for a few days what cause the fire. They have to wait for the smoke to clear and see if the house will fall." "It's not salvageable?" "No, more then likely it will have to be rebuild." "I lost it all?" "Will not know until later." Gray sees her brothers behind her. "I am going to have a talk with Mystogan and Jellal." "Ok." He kisses her forehead and heads over to the twins.

All three of them talk in length about the situation that was presenting to them. "I would prefer if my sister and Emmy stay with me I am the oldest." "I too can take them in brother." "I think she should stay with me. I have the room that you two don't have. I can provide to all of her needs and Emmy's." "No no, She needs to be with family." "I am her family Jellal and I believe she would be safer with me." "Safer?" He leans in close to them. "I believe the fire was intentionally set." "By whom?" "Nick?" "The guy is a loser, but I don't see him pulling this." "Mystogan people can change and what I have heard of this guy I would like nothing more then to see him behind bars. If my hunch is right, he is the one that did this." "What purpose?" "Don't know. Something changed in his behavior to do that." He points behind him to the house. "The only thing that we know is Amber changed her phone number when the calls were increasing." Gray frowns at the news. "This the first I have heard of it. When did it took place." "Two months ago." He turns and looks at Amber over by her car showing Emmy, Rae. "If this is Nick doing he will be arrested and if it isn't and it was done a other way. I want them with me in my home were I can watch them closely." The twins look at each other. "I don't think we can change his mind Jellal." "No, I don't think so either. Gray we must trust our sister in your care. Keep them safe." "They will be. I swear on my life." Jellal puts his hand on his shoulder. "If you need anything?" "That will not be necessary. The thing I have to do now is convince her."

The look of her house was breaking her heart. There was nothing she could do and right now she needed to get Emmy under a roof for the night. "I need to go shopping before going to Jellal's." "You will be coming home with me." She feels his strong arms wrap around her waist and his head goes on her shoulder. "Your brothers are ok with it." "I was not included in the conversation." "We played rock paper and scissors and I won." "What?!" "I am kidding. It's getting later and it's best to get her fed and into bed." "Gray I need things for her and Rae." "We will get them before going home. What you need for now, until tomorrow." She turns in his arms. "Are you fine with coming to my place." "Since I don't have a choice and you spoke for me. I can't complain at the moment." "Lets get going. The police and fire are going to be here for while more. We can't get into the house if we wanted too." "I know and I don't want her to start getting fussy." "Why don't you make a list of what you need and I'll go get it. You can head over to my house." He takes the house key off his key ring and hands it over to her. "I'll also let Lyon know you are coming and tell him what has happen." She looks at the key in her palm and looks back at him. "Are you sure about this?" "Amber, I wouldn't offer it, if i didn't agree whole heartly to it. Now go, get going. I will phone the house when I am on my way." "What about your mom and dad." "They are home, be prepare for them coming over. I will make sure to tell them not to come over tonight." "Alright I'll be on my way." She removes herself from his hold to get into her car. She takes out a pen and paper from her purse to write down what she needs now. The end of the pen goes into her mouth. "Hey don't worry. We will get everything we need." "There is one problem?" "Which is?" "I have no bed for her to sleep in, the playpen is in the house." "Write it down, you need it for tonight." "Gray..." "Amber we will not argue about it." She writes down playpen and everything else she needs for tonight. She rips the paper from it's pan and hands it over to him. There is one last look at the house before she sets to go off. "Amber?" "Everything I had of Luke is gone. His baby book, clothes, pictures, toys. How am I suppose to remember him now." Gray reaches into the window and takes a hold of her hand. "I have few albums of him, he will not be missed." She wipes a tears from her eyes. "I need to go." He opens the door to her car and leans in. "Look at me." She turns her head and sheds one last tear and he kisses her. "I am here." "I can see that." "See you at home." He closes the door and watches her drive away.

The stores where not full of customers given that it was Halloween and staff was already unboxes items for the Christmas season. Trees were going up, decorations on the shelves and wrapping paper can be seen. Gray takes a look at the paper in his hand he was able to get half of what she needs right now. "I should have done all of this at Happy Panda, but they closed early today. Gray put a few boxes of diapers into his chart and a box of formula. He looks at the playpens next. "Yeah she needs one, but to be sleeping in it for days might be uncomfortable." He goes to pick one out and then he was going to get a few things that were not on her list. He looks at his watch while walking down the baby aisle. "She should be at my place by now. I better hurry."

Lyon meet Amber at Gray's place, he waited for her to show up and give her support. "I have open up his place for you and the heat is on." "Thanks." He gives her a hug. "How are you doing?" She shrugs and shakes her head. "Not that great I gather?" "Lyon, this is not what I expected to ever happen. I had a home this morning and now it's gone." She starts to break down and Lyon pulls her into his arms. "Glad you are here. Lets get you all into the house. Juiva has some clothes for you, if you need them." "I carry nothing on my back." Lyon takes the car seat with Emmy in it and Amber takes Rae out. "Are you hungry?" "I am but Emmy comes first." "Juiva is preparing a meal for you and Gray ask me to tell mother and father to not come by yet." "Thanks, I can't deal with Ur at the moment. She would smother me, I am not up for it." They walk into the house and Lyon puts Emmy into the living room and Rae gets put down and runs after the car seat. "Can I take her out?" "Go ahead." Amber takes off her shoes and coat and walks into the living room with the diaper bag. "I'll go fix her a bottle and I have one jar of baby food for her." Lyon takes care of Emmy while Amber is in the kitchen getting her daughter food ready. The last few hours have been a huge ordeal and she was feeling tired. "Juiva is happy to see Amber." She turns from the kitchen sink to see Juiva walking in and putting food on the island counter. "Happy to see you too." They give each other a hug. "Juiva wants to know how you are doing?" "Not that great. Keep thinking to myself if I remember leaving anything on before I left. Nothing is coming to mind." "Juiva believes that you wouldn't forget to turn things off." "We will not know for a few days." Amber shakes the baby bottle in her hand. "Juiva can feed Emmy, while you eat." She hands her the bottle and the baby food. "I am thankful for you help Juiva." She gives her a warm smile and a other hug.

Again Juiva had out did herself with preparation for her meal. It was so good that Amber ate all of it. She was finishing the last bite of food when the house phone started ringing. Lyon picks it up and answers it. "Hey brother." "Did she get there ok?" "She did, and is eating supper that Juiva has made for her." "How is Emmy?" "Juiva is giving her a bath after most of her the baby food went onto her instead of the mouth." "Shame I missed that. I am on my way home now. I am going to need your help." "Sure, no problem. I don't think Amber would be up to bringing anything into the house." "I figure that, that is why I am asking you." "What is your E.T.A?" "Say two minutes out." "I'll wait for you outside." He hangs up and tells Amber that his brother will be home shortly. "I hope he was able to get everything on that list." "Knowing my brother he would turn every stone to get what he wants. When it comes to you, he would go to the moon and back for you." The wait didn't take long for him to get home. When Lyon and him start bringing stuff in Amber was a little shocked. She picked out what she had on her list, but sees the extra items. "Gray I ask for a playpen." "I know, I got one. Lyon is putting it in the living room." "Well, why did you get a crib?" "She can't be sleeping in that all the time and she needs a proper bed. I am going go sit it up in one of the other rooms." "Why do I get the feeling that I have moved in."

The rest of the next hour had him putting the bed together with Lyon's help. Amber was on the couch with Emmy sleeping in her arms and Juiva had turn on the t.v for them to watch a movie. Rae was down at Amber's feet sleeping too. "Juiva has brought over a nightgown and clothes for you to wear." "At lest we are the same size." Juiva takes out the clothes out of the bag and shows them to her. "They are cute, like the dress. I will have to repay you for your kindness." "There is no need for Amber do anything of the sort for Juiva." The once sister law was more then happy to help her out and to be living near her again. Juiva has missed her company over the years and never had the heart to reach out to her after the divorce. She figured the pain of seeing her, would bring up the worse time of her life. The two of them talk for a bit while the movie was going on. Then to Amber's dismay the front door opens with Ur walking in. The women makes her way to living room. "Amber it's good to see you again." Ur comes over to her by the couch and sees Emmy sleeping. "I see she has gotten big." The look on Amber's face was one of displeasure and right now she didn't want to deal with Ur. She was finally settle down after the fire and wanted the closeness with her daughter. Juiva had left the chair she was in to go up the stairs to get either Lyon or Gray to come down. "How are you doing, Amber?" "Why are you here?" "I wanted to come to see you." "You been told not to come tonight." "I thought it would be ok." Amber sighs and she feels a headache coming on. "It's not ok Ur. I am dealing with a lot right now and I wanted some time." Emmy was starting to stir in her sleep. "Be careful there or you wake her up." "That would be your doing." "Why are you mad?" "I wonder why myself?"

Amber had move from the couch and was rocking Emmy in her arms. The baby could feel the stress in her mother and wasn't happy that she was woken up. "Shhh go back to sleep, little one." Gray was walking down the stairs and sees that his Ex wasn't in the best of moods. He looks to his mother. She was asking Amber if she could take Emmy and hold her. "Ur, I am trying to get her back to sleep. It has been a long day for her. I am equally as tired. Can you not come by a other day." Gray steps to his mom. "Mother, you are over?" "I couldn't stay way. Knowing they were here." "Where is dad?" "Sleeping on the couch." That is why she was over. She had slip out of the house with her husband snoozing away. If his dad was awake he would make sure she would stay at home. "Mom, why don't you go home. Emmy is going to go to bed and you can see her a other day." He walked over to Amber. "I'll take her." "I can do it. Show me which room." "It's the room across from mine." Amber walks past him and goes on up and he turns to his mom. "You were not suppose to come by." "What is the big deal if I am here or not." "Mom, you can come on pretty strong at times and right now Amber can't deal with this." "So what I can't come over when she is here." "Give her a few days to settle in." "I am sorry that I am such bother." "Mom, I am not trying to mean here, but you have to respect people wishes." "Your son has a point Ur." His mother whips around and sees that her husband had come in. "You were ask by Lyon to stay away for right now. Here you are the minute my back was turn." "You were asleep." "Same thing. Now come and go back home. Amber will be here for awhile and you will have a other chance to visit." He takes her hand and drags her out of the house while saying sorry to his younger son. Gray then heads back up the stairs.

She was rubbing the baby's back as she was sleeping in her new crib. "Sorry to upset you too Emmy." "At lest she has a place to sleep." "You and Gray had put the crib up pretty fast. The last time with Luke crib it took four hours." "It didn't take that long." Gray walks in to the room and peeks into the crib. "Finally asleep?" "I think she will be out for the rest of the night I hope." He rubs her back. "I am sure she will. Now lets all of us get out the room." He takes her by the hand and go down the stairs. "Me and Juiva would like to stay longer, but we both have work in the morning." Amber gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you both tomorrow then." "You can't pry us away." Amber waves at the both of them as they walk back their house. The night air was cold and the rain hasn't stopped. She closes the door and leans against it. Gray could tell she was tried and he wanted to do something for her. When he stands in front of her and sees her tired eyes. He puts his hand on her cheek and she leans into it. "Tired you are." "I am." "How about a warm bath, then you get into bed." "Sounds good." She steps forward and stumbles and he was right there to catch her. "You ok?" She lays her head on his chest. "Do you want to skip the bath?" "No, I still want it." "Your head is resting on me." "You are complaining?" "No, want me to carry you up." "I can walk on my two feet." The look of the stairs made her feet sore to even take the first step. She holds onto the rail and drags herself up to the next floor. She starts heading for where Emmy is sleeping. Gray stops her. "Here, you can have a other room. You do not want to disturb her sleep by moving around in there. I don't think you would share my bed." He opens up a door to the third room. The queen size bed was begging for her to enter. The bathroom is over there and your things from Juiva I put on the bed. Also, I have this." She looks at his hand and there was a t-shirt. "You like wearing my shirts and from the experience you had today, you might want to wear this then the nightgown." She takes it from his hands and brings it to her chest. She gives him a tire smile. "I will wear it." "I will prep your bath for you?" "No need." "Do not stay in there to long." "I love my baths though." "Not when you are this tried." She waves her hand. "It's all good." "I'll go and check on her and Rae." He kisses her cheek and leaves the room.

The door opens to the bathroom her eyes almost pop out of her head. The bath alone is the size of her bathroom at home or her burnt to the ground home now. She starts turning on the water and puts in some bubble bath. "It has jets, this is going to be lovely." The clothes she was wearing is all in a pile on the floor. Her hair gets put up into a bun. When her feet touch the water first, she feels the soreness leaves her quickly. "Wow, this is great." She soaks herself to her neck. "This is fantastic, I might not want to get out." She tips her head back and enjoys the jets on her body. "Ahhhhhh this is great, I feel more relax." Gray checks on Rae first then Emmy. "I hope you enjoy your new crib. I didn't want you in a playpen. Tomorrow I'll get you some new clothes. You are going to get spoiled. " He fixes the blanket to keep her warm. "Goodnight Emmy. I love you." The door is close very softly and he goes to check on Amber. "She should be out by now." He enters the room and sees she is not in bed yet. "Amber?" "I am still in here." He listens at the bathroom door. "You are still the tub." "This is more like a hot tub. The jets and the water is wonderful." "I am coming in." She didn't get the chance to say no before he walks right in. "Gray!" "Time to get out." "Nuh uh. I am going to be in here forever." "The water will get cold." "I can add in more." "Not if I shut off the water and I can always do this." He walks over and pulls the plug. "How rude." The water slowly drains and it starts uncovering her body. "Gray turn around." "Maybe I want to stare and look at you." "I am getting cold." He grabs a towel and holds it open. "Hand it over." "You will get colder if you don't move out the tub now." She stands up in the tub and Gray takes what he sees in front of him all in. "You are beautiful." "Turn." He smiles at her. "Does it bug you?" "Gray!" She snatches the towel out of his hand and wraps it on her body. "Get out" He shakes his head. "I might want to ravish you."

She gets out of the tub and starts pushing him out of the bathroom. He then grabs her and lifts her up. She wiggles in his hold and he puts her on the bed. The look in his eyes told her he was going to do as he said. She holds the towel tightly in her hands. "I want to get dressed." He removes her hand from the towel and he slowly opens it up. "Gray.." He eyes roam over her body, from her breasts, to her belly and seeing the stretch marks from having Luke and her legs were slightly open and he can see her other pair of lips. He wanted to roll the clit in his fingers and to make her moan out loud. "Gray please..." He puts a leg in between her legs and hovers above her. "Now that you are underneath my roof. Sooner or later you will be underneath me, like this." He face gets closer to hers and he brushes his lips with hers. "Do want that too?" She stares into his eyes. "I don't know." "I think you do know, my snowflake." "Gray?" "If I do this now." He touches her nipple. "I might want to go for the whole night. You are tried and you have a little girl that needs her mother." She holds her breath. His hand moves down lower past her belly button and with one finger he touches her clit. She release her breath as he makes circles with her clit. Amber closes her eyes and moans. "Ahhhh Gray.." "I love hearing you moan my name." His finger trails very slowly to her opening. "I can put a finger in and allow myself to hear you some more." "No..." "I think your body is telling you differently. Your nipples are hard and your breathing has quicken and..." He puts a finger into her. She arches her back. "You feel wet." He moves his finger inside her and with out thinking he puts a nipple into his mouth. Her hands goes into his hair. He plays with her nipple and fingers her more. He feels her legs open up to him more and he wanted to take her right there and then. He lefts up his head and she has the most sexy look he hasn't seen in a long time. "I think this time I am going to tease you." "This time?" He kisses her before saying the next part." "Next time, we will go all the way." Gray captures her lips again and kisses her with what he is feeling for her right now. He wants her to know that he is in love with her and that she is his. His puts a other finger into her. He breaks the kiss and says. "I am going to make you cum like this and kiss you while doing it." Her heart couldn't take the beatings and she wanted more from him, but she could tell he was hard. He was press against her leg. He lowers his head and she lifts up hers and they meet to continuing the kiss. Her arms goes around his neck and he keeps fingering her.

The time that goes by had her squirming underneath him. Gray now had three fingers in her and was using his thumb to rub her clit. The moans he was hearing from her was doing him in, but he wanted to wait. Her lips where swollen by his onslaught of his kisses and their tongues would dance and battle for control and they took turns in wining and entering each mouth. He was now laying beside her. Amber legs were fully open and a other finger was going into her. She breaks the kiss for a second. "Gray...mmmmm. I am going.." "You are almost there." "Yes." "Maybe I should stop now and let you suffer?" "Mmmmm no..." He takes his hand out of her and licks his fingers. "I think I would like to see you all hot and bother. You could have a cold bath next." "Grayyy." Her own fingers goes down to her clit. "Are you going to give me a show." "I need..to cum" He puts his head on his hand and watches her play with herself. "I have missed this part too. Seeing you do yourself. Is this how you have cum all these years" "Gray...resume." "You are begging me." "Please, you said you would kiss me until I cum." "Why don't you play and I will kiss." She puts a hand behind his head and brings him down and she kisses him. He smirks to himself. "I score again." "Gray..." He keeps kissing her for a little bit more and she still hasn't cum yet. She was rubbing herself and putting fingers inside and nothing yet. The build up was there and she wanted him to finished. Gray was teasing her a little more before he will take over. "Mmm Grayyyy." He smiles. "Love that sound." He moves her hand out of the way and fingers goes back in. "Ahhhhh." She was moaning loudly and he didn't want Emmy to wake up. He covers her mouth with his and kisses intently. She was bucking her hips with his fingers inside her. He moves quicker and then slower then picks up the pace again. He keeps doing that for a few more minutes until he feels her muscles tighten on him and feels a wave come over her. The kiss keeps going after the last wave is done. She feels spent and very tried. He breaks off the kiss and kiss her neck. "Do you feel better." "Yeah." He rubs his thumb over her clit one last time and she moans again. "I think you can do more." "No...Gray." He pulls out his fingers and licks them again. "That was great wasn't it?" She could only nod her head.

He shakes his head and looks at the bathroom door. "That daydream was so real. How long have I been standing here for." He knocks on the bathroom door. "I am getting out Gray." "I was checking on you. Thought you would be in bed now." "I would stay in that tub forever if I could." She opens up the door and she was only wearing his shirt and her hair was still in bun. He could feel his hard on waking up again and restricting in his pants. "You look sexy." She blushes and heads for the bed. "She is sleeping good and Rae is fine where she is." "Good." She pulls back the covers of the bed. Gray comes up behind her. "Amber?" She turns her head. "Yeah?" He pulls her close to him and he reaches up and takes out the bun. "I had the most awesome daydream." "When?" "Not to long ago." "What was it about?" "Not telling you." "Then why mention it." "Because it might not come true." "Gray if this is about me having a ba..." "I already had a dream or dreams of you having my other child." His hand moves down to her stomach. "You were glowing, and beautiful and had a big belly." He puts his head against her forehead. "That dream I want it to come true too. What about you?" She was about to tell him to keep wishing for it. Since Jason had told her about his dream. She was having more on her own as well. She removes his hand. "I am getting really sleepy." "Dodging the question." "Can't I?" "For now." She crawls into bed and covers herself up. He sits down on the bed beside her. "Before I leave you for the night. How are you doing?" "I can't describe how I am. It's one of my worse days. Not able to go back home. Wondering what cause it. To many things are going through my head." "I'll deal with what needs to transpire next." "Gray you bringing us into your home, buying all new things and wanting to do more. I don't think..." "Amber, I want your mind focus on Emmy. I will focus on you." She touches his cheek. "You are being very attentive." "As I should be." "Gray, Can you kiss me?" "Always." He gets closer to her.

She puts both of her hands on his cheeks and brings him in for a kiss. "That's my thanks for what you have done." "Well do it all over again." She kiss him one last time before snuggle in for the night. "Goodnight, try and sleep." "I hope I do." He gets off the bed and was going to leave the room. She had one more thing to say. "I thought for sure you would want me in your bed?" "I mostly do want you there. The reason I have you in this room is so I would not make love to you." "In your dreams." "Every night." "Night Raven." "To you as well my Snowflake."

Both of them couldn't get to sleep right away. With a wall separating them a part, they were waiting for the other person to make a move. "I guess she isn't coming?" Amber looks at her door. "I guess he isn't coming?" Eventually she goes to sleep and doesn't hear him come to the door and he peeks in. He wanted something more to happen tonight, but after the day she had he will let her rest. "Can I hope that with you here, that I will have you in my bed, in my arms and you will never leave." He shuts the door and hears Emmy crying. "No need to get up, I got this."


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days was hectic time for Amber with trying to deal with the police, insurance company, Emmy and additional family members. They were long days and Amber felt drain until she long for a goodnight sleep. Gray talked to his alarm company and to his discouragement Nick wasn't the one that cause the fire. It was a random thief that came into her home, took what he wanted and enjoy lighting the place on fire. The police got a description of the the thief by the video surveillance of her house. They were now in search of the suspect and when he is caught, he will be sent jail.

She stretches out on her bed and turns to see the time on her cell. She almost jump right out bed when she realize how late it was. "Why didn't I wake up sooner then this. It's almost 10 am. I had set my alarm to go off at 7. Yet it did not go off?" She quickly grabs her new house coat and slippers and rushes out of her bedroom. Ur went out of her way to buy all of Amber's clothes. She wanted to make it up to her for baring in when she wasn't up to having anyone near her, when she lost her house and everything inside of it with in a day. Amber opens up Emmy's door and sees she is not her crib. "What did he do?" Amber runs down the stairs and starts looking searching every inch of the house trying to find her daughter and Gray. She starts calling out to him. "Gray!" She listens for a reply back, then moves to the end of the house. "Gray!" She then makes her way over to the front door and takes a look outside. It was lightly snowing, but it wasn't sticking to the ground. The November air smell like snow and soon winter would be upon them. "His car is gone and so is the car seat." They kept it by the door for when they were heading out with Emmy. "Great, now I have to phone him up and ream him out."

She pushes on the numbers on the phone in a angry way in which she hopes he feels pain. It goes strictly to voice message. "Really, you knew I would be calling huh." She waits for a beep and takes a depth breath in. When she hears it she goes right into a rant. "Gray Fullbuster where in the hell are you and what are you doing with my daughter. You better call me right back or I swear I'll give you pain." She slams the phone down back on the receiver. " Amber returns to her room to get dressed. There was no sounds coming from her cell or the house phone for the next hour. "What could he be doing with her. Not leaving a note or waking me up, nothing." She walks around the house peering into windows and looking at the clock every ten minutes. If anyone was in the house at that moment, they would probably see steam coming out of her ears. "That man is so going to get it. When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he sees stars." When the next hours rolls around and still no word. She makes a other phone call to him and gets the voice mail again. "You know you are in the dog house and I might be even tempted to have you sleep in Rae's house if you don't call me." The phone gets put down again. "Whoa, what has gotten into you?" She turns her head and sees her ex brother in law coming in.

The next thing Lyon knew he was press up against the wall with Amber pointing her finger at his chest. "Where is he and Emmy?" "What?...I don't know. I came over here for coffee." "Pttttt" She storms away from him. "Does it matter where he is with her." "I woke up at 10 and they aren't here" "Ohhhh." "Don't oh me" He whispers underneath his breath. "It's someone's time of the month." She grabs the pillow and chunks it at him. "It's not for your information." "Hey, it fits with that attitude." "I can get worse." "I remember, can't forget about those mood swings." She rolls her eyes at him. "At lest I am not pregnant." "Not yet." "Excuse me?" He holds up his hands. "Talking to myself." Lyon has been witnessing the interaction between the two of them and he can tell they have gotten closer. To what extent, he did not know. He has seen the looks they have been giving each other and Gray will wrap his arms around her when he has been over. It was like, they were married again. "Have you tried phoning him." "I have twice and no answer back." "Then you have to wait for his return." "Not if you phone him. He has caller I.D of course he would be screening his calls. I want you to take out your cell and dial his number." "No...I ...I only came here for coffee. I am...not getting involved in this." She puts her hands on her hips and gives him glare. "Do I have to back kick you in the leg." Amber was never a match for him. "Try it sister." "Lyon, come on, do this for me." It was a blind bluff and she could never take him on. She puts her hands together and gives him the puppy eyes. "No!" He shakes his finger at her. "Pleaseeeee." He turns his head from looking at her. She goes and stands in front of him. "You are my favorite person." "Ha! That is a lie. We both know who that is." "Lyon, my darling ex brother in law." She was really laying this on thick. He sighs and looks at her. She gotten him where she wants him. The look of her eyes, the pout of her lips and the little tear rolls down her cheek. "Does anyone say no to you?" She smiles at him. "One person has and right now he is not here."

The call was going through and Lyon waits for him to pick up. "Amber, you do know you are impossible right." "But you love meeee." "I have to rethink that." He walks around the sofa and Amber stands and shuffles her feet. "Hello Brother." "Gray, you are not at home?" The cell gets taken from him and Amber gets on the line. Lyon tries to take it back but she runs into bathroom and locks the door. "You better have a good reason as to why she is not here." "You know using my brother to get hold of me is cheating." "Taking my daughter with out telling me is worse. Bring her home now!" "Amber, she is fine. We are bonding and hanging out will be home soon." "Bonding? Gray I told you not to get attach to her." "I have said to late on that. Plus I have known her for this long. I want her to know me more." "To know you more? Why?" "I'll talk to you about it later." He hangs up. "Gray...Gray...He hang up on me." Lyon was knocking on the door. "Time to come out." She shoves the phone into his chest when she exits out of the bathroom. "Is he coming home?" "Soon, he is bonding with Emmy. There is no need for him to do that, he isn't suppose to get attach to her." "Are you that obtuse?" "To what?" Lyon takes her by the hand and leads her over to the couch and makes her sit down. "You may not see it, but I do. My brother, your ex has fallen in love with that little girl. I have seen other things as well." "Like?" "The two of you getting closer. I have seen the share looks. You let him hold you, hold hands, peeks on the cheek." "We have but that doesn't mean squat." He waves his hand across her face. "Are you blind." "I can see very well." He frowns at her. "Still holding back are ya?" "It's not that simple." "Explain it to me. What you say to me you will have to tell him later at some point."

The older brother sits down on the couch and wraps his arm around her. "Talk to me." "Maybe it will be easier to say this to you instead of him." "I am all ears." "He has said that I am scared. I allow him to kiss me, hold me and I put him at arms reach. I am afraid if we get together, that something bad will happen and he will leave again." "In what way?" "If I go down this path with him and say we had a other child. What if it repeats." "You can't think that way." "But I am. Lyon with Luke, I can't go through the pain, the hurt and watching him walk out that door." "You need to tell him this." "He knows he has hurt me and he has open up on Luke." She points to the pictures. "I know, I told him to do so. Those pictures aren't only of Luke. That one there is with all three of you. See that one on the fire place mantle. He has put up a picture of Emmy." "Didn't even notice." "You can't be stuck in the past. It's time to move forward." She puts her head on his shoulder. "I thought I was moving ahead." "Not if you where keeping your rings on a necklace and wearing his t-shirts in bed." "He told you?" "Just like sisters, we brothers do talk about stuff." "I feel deflated." He shakes her shoulder. "Hey it will be ok. When he gets home, have a talk. I can take Emmy for the night." He winks at her. "Lyon!" She hits his leg. "We will not come together that fast." He raise a brow at her. "Really, I remember differently when you two first met." "Enough, it wasn't like that. Go and get your coffee." "Pour me a cup."

He was still there when Gray finally came home. Amber was still steaming mad when he walks inside of the house. She goes right over to him and takes Emmy out of his arms. She points her finger right into his face, was about to say something but walked away to put Emmy down for a nap. "Nice one brother." "There is a reason behind all of this." "I bet there is. You will be telling her and not me. I have to go back home for a bit, then come back to pick up the little one." "Why are you taking her?" "Offered to take her for the night." He puts a hand on his brother's back. "You two need to have a chat. See where it leads you after tonight." He gives him a wink. "Brother you have no idea how much I have been holding back." "Chat and strike. It could help with sexual frustrated both of you have been having." "Lyon! Keep your voice down." "She already knows, we talked." He starts going for the door. "Wait you can't leave like that with out saying more." "I can and I will. Later"

Gray was getting the cold shoulder from her even after Emmy went to Lyon's for the night. She was on the love seat eating some chips and watching a movie and he was looking at her, trying to get a reaction or responds. "Are we not going to talk to each other." She puts a other chip into her mouth. "You are being ridiculous." She turns her head and gives him a glare. "Yes you are acting like a child." She puts the bowl on the table and gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen to get a drink. He follows after her. She goes to open up the fridge and he puts a hand on it. "Say something, do something, anything. I can't take the silence." She whips right around and raise her hand to slap him in the face. He catches her hand before it connects and wraps a arm around her and pulls her close and kisses her. He pins her up against the fridge and continues. Then he breaks away and looks at her. A hand goes on each side of her. "I wanted you to sleep in and I turn off your alarm. The last few days have been hard. With the house, having Emmy adjusting to here and family. I should have wrote a note telling you that I took her out, but I wanted her to get to know me more." "Why?" "We are getting closer Amber. She is in your life and you are in my life. And I want that sweet girl to be apart of my life too." She pushes on his chest to walk away from him. Lyon told her to talk about her fears to him. Right now she wanted to run. "Amber stop." "Gray no." He reaches for her arm. "Talk to me and not push me away." She wipes a tear from her eyes. Gray waited for her to speak. She gave him time being in Luke's room now it was her turn. "I am scared." "I know that tell me why?" "If we...if..." It was going to be so hard to tell him. "Settle down or you are going to have a panic attack or start chewing your nails." His hand travels down to her hand and he intertwines his fingers with hers. "Take a moment to breath."

The clock was ticking on the wall as he waits for her. He would wait until the end of time for her to speak. "This is hard Gray." "I can't be, it's me." She blows air out of her mouth and lowers her shoulders. "If we came back together and ..." "And?" "Had a other child, I am scared that you will walk." "I wouldn't do that a second time. I have learn from my mistake." "When you walk out on me, a part of me went with you. I was so lost and there was a long time of crying, anger and hating you." "You hate me?" "I wasn't all that thrilled too see you in the hospital. Gray we were married, in love. Then one day all that disappeared." "What about now?" She shakes her head. "No, not anymore. There was much resentment I had towards you. That instead of being together going through the most troubling time in our lives, you were not there." "Amber, I have said sorry, and I will say it again and again." He pulls her over to the couch and puts her on his lap. "I am sorry for not holding onto you when we needed each other most. I swear to you, that I will never walk away from you." She looks down at him. "Gray, you can't promise me that." "It's my commitment to you and a promise. I cross my heart, that I stay and not turn back on us." "I don't want to be disappointed." "Amber, I want to be with you. I want to be at the place where we were before. I want us to fall in love and be together forever." "Sounds more like a proposal." "In a way it is. I have something for you. Emmy help me pick it out today, can you wait for a moment and I'll get it." "Alright." She gets off his lap and he heads upstairs and wonders what he has gotten her. "What are you up too Raven."

Her eyes where following all three dogs outside playing out in the filed. Rae had no problems getting along with the older dogs. "Good puppy. You have made friends." She didn't hear him come back down and was standing behind her. "Turn around." She gives a little jump. "I wanted to do this on a special evening I was planing this coming month. I can't wait for that day, not when this is so important to me now." He holds out a little box for her. "Gray?" "Open it." She takes it from his hands and opens the top. Inside was a sapphire ring for her and a sliver band for him. "Gray..." "These are promise rings." "A what?" "You don't know what they are." "I do, this is taken me back." "My proposal is to put a engagement ring on your finger and a wedding ring. When I say I want to be where we were before. I want a marriage. So, Amber Fullbuster, who has yet to change your name back. Will you agree to go down on this road with me." She stares at the ring and at him. I thought of starting off with a date would kick things off first. The look he was giving her was one of determination and honesty. "I..." "I know I am shoving this in your face, but I am serious." "I can tell." "What do you say?" "Oi this is heavy.." "Feeling pressure." "Sense that can ya." She takes the sliver band out of the box and looks at it. "That is mine." "Shhhh." The moment was slowing down for Gray in wanting to know the answer. Then she takes his left hand and slips on the ring. "I say, yes." She picks up the box and takes out her ring to put it on her finger. Gray takes it from her and puts it on. "You have made me happy snowflake." She kisses his lips and rubs her thumb across his lips and smiles at him. "A start over Raven." "I big start over."

They stare at each other eyes and the pull to be together is strong. He lifts her up in his arms and carries her bridle style up the stairs to his room. He shuts the door with his foot and brings her over to the bed and lays her down. "I want you in this room now." He starts kissing her with out hearing if she agrees. The kiss ends and they look at each other again. With out any words and what was the about to happen. Gray lifts up her shirt and puts a hand underneath and lays it on her stomach. "Amber..." She reaches up to him and kisses him. The hand moves up underneath her bra and touches her breast and plays with a nipple. He sends kisses down to her neck and he moves his position. When he stops with the kisses he returns to look at her. To make sure this is what she wants. "Amber...are you...sure?" "You want to stop?" "No way I am at my limit." "Then have me." He takes the shirt off her. He rubs and touches all over her upper body and he starts kissing all over. He undoes her bra and she takes it off, flings it on to the floor. She lays back down and her breasts and nipples gets sucked on and played with for as long as he wants. "Amber, your body is great." She touches his chest. "So is yours." Her hands start to remove his shirt by undoing the buttons. His eyes are on hers while she takes it off and it gets thrown onto the floor too. She looks back into his eyes and her hands move to the button of his jeans. The snap is done and zipper comes down. She can tell he was already hard from the release of his jeans. Gray gets off the bed and takes off rest of his clothes. Amber glazes over his body and reaches out to him. He gets pulled by her hand to come back and she moves on the bed and he lays down. Amber kisses his lips and rubs her hands all over him. With her body laying on top of his.

Gray reaches down to take off her underwear. "Take them off." "Why don't you do it." He rolls her over onto her back and slowly takes them off. They go onto the floor right beside his clothes, he then hovers above her. "Do I need to make you wet." "I think you need to check." A hand very gently rubs up her thigh and she opens up her legs a little. He smiles down at her and he watches her face as his finger touches her opening. He can hear her suck in her breath and moan his name. "Yes you are wet, but I am going to get you to leaking out." "Gray...no teasing." "That is so much fun." He leans his head to her clit and gives it a lick. "Ahhhh Gray...don't." He smirks. "Going to do it again." He licks her clit again and he moves his body in between her legs. She looks down and can only see his hair and his tongue is doing things she hasn't felt in years. "Ooohhh god Gray...no. Going to cum to soon." "Then I'll make you cum again if you do." She feels his fingers go into her and she arches up." She licks her lips. "Gray can't you put it in and not do this." "You can't handle it?" She growls at him. "I take that as a yes." He continues to lick her clit and suck it into his mouth as he fingers her. "Amber you are getting wetter for me to go in you." "Then go in." "No, cum first." His tongue licks around her other set of lips. He can taste her and it was turning him on even more. If doesn't go into her soon he would cum just as he is. His fingers rub her clit and he keeps licking her and putting his tongue into her and making circles inside. Amber could feel her climax building. "Gray go in me now." "Not yet." She holds onto the bed sheets as he stays down there. "Gray...I am feeling it...ahhh." He looks up at her and sees she is almost there. With his fingers inside her, he uses his thumb to rub circles on her bud. His eyes are fixed on hers. "Gray...please." "I am going to watch you cum." He keeps pumping his fingers and rubbing her clit. Then she climaxes, while saying his name. "Gray!" He feels her tighten around his fingers and he knows the same thing will happen when he is inside of her next. Wave and after wave came over her. It was has been so long and it felt so good.

Gray moves up and kisses her deeply. "Now it's my turn to cum with you." She rubs her hand on his cheek. "Gray.. "Yes?" He rubs his nose with hers and kisses her lips. "What is it that you want to say." She was thinking about what Jason said about a baby in his dream. Then she was going to tell Gray about wearing protection. She takes in a deep breath hoping he will do it. "Umm do you have a condom to wear." He shakes his head. I do have some, but I am not going to put it on. "Gray..." He puts his hand on her stomach and moves his hand to her waist and pulls her closer to him. "It will be fine. Do not worry." He gets above her and kisses her some more. He enters inside her and starts to move. "Gray.." She puts her arms around him and moves him with. She kisses his shoulder and rubs her hands on his back. "Amber...can you feel me in you." "I can." She pushes on him to get him to roll onto his back and she gets on top. "Amber?.." "You made me cum. Now my turn." She starts to move up and down on his shaft with her hands on his chest. "Really?" "Uh huh." "We will see about that." He touches her clit as she moves and she looks at him and sees his smile. "Gray.." "You like it?" She stops his hand from doing more. "No, stop." "Liar." He puts his hands on her hips to help her to move. "Amber...you are wonderful, feel great." "You do too." "But I am going to be mean and take back control." He flips her back onto the bed. He starts to move faster. "Gray...I wanted." "Next time you will." He captures her lips again in a kiss and keeps moving in her. She feels him hitting the right spot in her. "Gray..I am.." "I am almost there too." She wraps her legs around his waist and he lifts more off the bed. "Amber I have miss this, I have miss you." She kisses him and he kisses back. He continues to move and they both feel the ending coming. "Oh Gray...ahhhh." "Amber..I going to cum in a second." With a few more thrusts inside her, together they cum. He lays down on her and she holds onto him tightly. "Snowflake this is our new beginning."

He pulls out of her and lays beside her. "Did you enjoy it, Amber." "With me cumming twice I have no complaints. She lays on her side and looks at him. He pulls the blanket over top of them both and holds her close. "Glad to know I still have it in me to make you cum that many times. Go for a third?" She puts her head on his chest and hears the beating of his heart. "I am good for now." "I can always change your mind." "It was lovely Gray." He kisses the top of her head. They lay together for awhile and after a short time he could hear her sleeping. "Amber, my snowflake, I love you." He puts his hand on her stomach. "I didn't want to use condom because I want this. Our family back, a child. If there is one, great. If not, I want one. I want Emmy to be mine. I have fallen in love with that small fries. I want what I dream about." He lays there awake, holding her close and hoping for good things. The future that he wants and looking forward to, is left up in their hands. He was going to make dam sure, that nothing will stand in his way of it.

The month of November went by so fast and before they knew it was December. Emmy was now crawling all over the place and Gray had put up baby gates and gadgets in the house. "Gray I think you are going a tad over board with all these things." "She can get into anything, everything." "We are still watching her closely. What are you going to do, when the tree goes up." "A fence or something to contain her out." "I can understand keeping Rae away from the tree, but Emmy. You aren't going to do it." "Amber, her little hands can grab the ornaments and the lights." "We will not do it. Plus we don't have to have lights and the decorations down at the bottom. It's will be the same way like we did for Luke. Ok?" "Yeah, we can do that." "Good." She kisses his cheek. "Are you ready to go?" "Let me get my wallet." "Emmy and I will be waiting outside. Juiva text saying they are coming now." "See you in the car."

The two couples and baby were on their way to go for lunch and Christmas shopping. Gray was driving the car with Lyon in the front and the women in the back with Emmy. "Juiva likes Emmy's dress." "Isn't she cute, Gray picked it out. He did the same thing again getting her new clothes. Now this is her first Christmas, I am looking for a Christmas day outfit." "Juiva can help look and pick one out." "That will be awesome. The guys will do there own thing and we three can do ours." Lyon turns in his seat. "Where are you two going to be?" "Juiva will not speak of the places we are going." Amber smiles at her. "What we are doing might be a secret for you and Gray, Lyon." "What no hint my dear wife?" Juiva makes the motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Gray looks back at Amber and gives her a wink. Their new begging was going great. Amber told her brothers of the news of hooking back up with him. At first they were not to excited of her reuniting with him, but they could tell how happier she was and they wanted to see her with a smile on her face. Gray's parents were over the moon of hearing them together. Ur thought her ring was engagement ring but they explain to them what it truly was.

The snow was falling down as they were eating in the food court. When they were done, they had plain to split up and meet later. "What time should we met?" Lyon was putting his tray on top of the trash can. Gray looks at his watch. "Knowing the both of you, you would shop until the cows came home. I say two hours max and we come back here and go from there." "I guess me and Juiva should be happy with that, Right?" "Juiva is ready to go." "Same here." Amber starts pushing the stroller and Juiva walks beside her. The men look at their girls walking away. "Brother, did we just get ignore and with no kiss or a goodbye." "Lyon, we can fix that." Gray runs up to Amber and makes her stop. He plants a kiss on her lips and whispers into her ear. "Do not buy out the whole store." "That would be you doing that, not me. I am more practical." She carries on with Juiva after Lyon kisses his wife. "Come on little brother lets get going." They head in the other direction away from the girls. Gray and Lyon were set in getting some lights and outdoor decor. They wanted to make Emmy's first Christmas special. "So Gray how is your love life going." "Wonderful, it's going great." "She isn't freaking out anymore?" "I don't think so, we have talk a lot after that night and we are going to give it a go. I got those promise rings to prove it and we are sharing our lives with each other." "What about the next step?" "Marriage is to soon, do not want to rush." "That's understandable and I happy for ya. I can see how your world has change in the last month." "That is all because of her and Emmy being in my life." "Lets make sure to give them both a Christmas to remember."

"Juiva what about this outfit for her?" "That is a cute one, Juiva likes it. I have one pick out too." It had rain deers and Santa Clause all over the onise that said my first Christmas. "Awwe that is adorable. How are we going to pick the right one for her." They have been shopping for Emmy for the last 45 minutes and only saw a handful of outfits they really liked. "Juiva says for Emmy to wear one on Chirstmas Eve and the next day." "That is good idea. Ok we can take both of them. They put them into the cart that Juiva was pushing. "Lets buy what we have now and go onto the next store." They head for the till to buy their items and they walk the mall to the next place. "This is fun." "Juiva agrees too." They talk about different things as they go to the places that are on there list. The women didn't notice that during their shopping excursion that they were also being follow. The person was going to make his appearance.

They were coming out of a other store not buying anything from the lack of interest that they have seen. "That place didn't pan out." "No, Juiva is not please." "What is next?" Juiva pulls out the paper and unfolds it in her hands. "Hmmm we need to go there for Juiva to get Lyon's gift." "Lets see what they have and then we should have a break." Amber was still pushing the stroller and Emmy was fast a sleep. She didn't hear music playing in the mall or other people as they walk by. That change fast enough with the person that stood in front of them. Juiva saw the look in Amber's eyes and saw her tighten her hands on the stroller. She was going ask if she was alright, until the man spoke. "Angel! I finally found you." "I am not Angel, Nick." "Come on it is you." He staggers towards them and Amber backs up with the stroller. "Juiva take the stroller for me please." Amber moves and stands in front of it and Juiva does as she says. "Should Juiva be worried." "Angel...I have been searching for you." "Nick sober up, I am not her. Angel is dead, you are talking to her twin." He takes a other swing of his drink and wipes his mouth. "No, you are Angel...you have to answer to me." With out any warning he grabs her arm. "You bitch, you are in trouble now." "Nick! Let go!"

She tries to shake his hand off her and but his grip is strong. She could smell the liquor on his breath and knows it might be hopeless to be free. "Angel we are going home now. You aren't leaving for a long while." The fear was creeping up in her and she thinks back to how Angel had to deal with him. Amber puts a hand on his arm to get her arm free from him. He didn't like that at all and starts dragging her. "Move trap." "Nick, snap out it." Amber had a flashback to the funeral. "This isn't good." Amber turns her head to Juiva. "Keep her safe Juiva, get Gray. I can't cause a scene here. I'll try and escape outside." The blue hair women stood there watching her ex sister in law being drag by horrible man. She was rooted in her spot until Emmy started crying. She gets her cell out of her purse and starts calling Lyon. Juiva looks into the stroller to help calm down the baby. "Shhh Juiva is here." The time was valuable and Juiva had to get the guys to come here quickly.

The phone was ringing in his pocket and pulls it out. "Juiva is calling? Could they be done." "Or they could be asking for more time." Lyon pushes the talk button and puts the phone to his ear. "Hello Love." Gray turns to his brother to see what his wife wants. His facial expression changes and the phone drops to his side. "We have to go and we have to go now." "What is it? What is wrong? Is it Emmy?" Lyon gives him a steady stare. "Nick is here." Gray drops what is in his hands and runs out of the store with his brother chasing him. "Where do we go?" Lyon gets back on the phone and asks. "They are going outside, she says that Amber didn't want to cause a ruckus in the mall." "Bloody hell she can't take him on her own." The urgency in his running wasn't getting him there fast enough. "Please be safe. If he lays a hand on you. I'll ring his neck." "Gray take it easy. We don't know what we will see until we get there." "Brother, phone the cops. He is invalidation of the order." "I am on it, keep on going."

Nick keeps dragging her along and Amber tries to get free. "Nick, you ass listen to me. For the million time, Angel is dead. You where there at her funeral, you saw her in the coffin." He was almost at his car, ready to throw her into the back seat. "You have the same face, I don't care." She looks up at him. "You do know who I am." "I may be a drunk, but you and her are different. She never put up a fight. Now come." The strength that she could muster up she pulls her arm free. "I rather die then go with you." "That can be arrange, now get in the car you slut." She doesn't see the hand coming and he backs slaps her across the face. The stinging and the pain made her lose her balance. "I can make this really hard for you or harder, you pick." She regains her senses and takes her leg and tries to swing it to the side of his head. He was able to block it and holds onto her leg. "Crap, just like before." "Trying the same moves on me." He takes her leg and with his elbow slams it into her knee. She feels the pop and pain immediately from his action. Her body hits the ground and she holds onto her leg, but he grabs her by the arm and yanks hard to dislocate her shoulder. Amber was going black out. "Harder it is." He punches her in the face and people that were near by could hear her cries. "Nick please stop." She holds on to her arm as it hangs and not able to move it. "I have heard that a thousand times from your sister, it sicken me. Get up." There was no way she could get up with her knee throbbing. With her other leg she tries to kick him in the back of his leg to take him down. But it didn't work, his leg was solid rock. "What power do you have in your kick? Nothing." He grabs her by the hair and lifts her up and tries to stand on one foot. "You want to feel how a hit can have strength behind it." He balls his fist and goes for her stomach. The punch was stop by both of her hands. She doesn't know how she could have done it, but was able too. That pissed him off more. He pushes her back down to the ground and takes a pocket knife out from his jacket. "I am going to make you bleed." Amber wasn't to sure she could hold out for any longer. With a weapon now being used, the odds are against her. He opens the pocket knife and shows her the blade. "Where should I cut you. The leg, the arm, chest or just stab you in the head." He lowers his head closer to hers. "The only thing your sister ever talk about was you. Amber this, Amber that. Oh how I love my sister. It was disgusting and made her pathetic." He aims the knife and brings it down. Nick gets pushed and out of her eye site. "You bastard, you will be dealing with me now.

The brothers had seen what Nick was attempted to do and Gray guns it for him. He has him on the ground and starts attacking him. Lyon goes running over to Amber. "Are you ok?" "Do I look ok." "Nope. I am going to call ambulance unless someone in the crowd has done so." He looks to the people that have surround them. No one spoke up but they still watches on. "Can you stand?" "Leg is busted and my shoulder." Lyon could tell it was dislocated. "Once my brother is done with him, I'll take a shot at him." With his help Amber could sit up with Lyon holding her weight against his chest. Gray was getting in punches and receiving them too. They were evenly match, but Gray had years of fighting experience and studying martial arts. "Lyon break it up, don't want him hurt." "Amber you know as well as me, that he can take him down." She wanted it to end quickly, so Gray doesn't end up injured too. Her Raven smashes his fits into Nicks jaw, you can see spit leave his mouth. Nick was wavering trying to stable his stance, but Gray keep on him. Going for blow for blow. "You will never hurt a women again." Sirens can be heard in the distance. "Ha, women like them are easy to control. Angel knew her place. I was going to do the same to her twin. Then there is my kid, I can brainwash her." Gray takes his foot and kicks him in the gut. He doubles over in pain. The final move had his foot hitting the back of his head and he went down. Gray rolls him and wraps his hands around his neck. "That baby will never get near you ever. She belongs to us, her real family. If by chance you are get free, which I doubt. I will end you." Gray slams his face into the concrete knocking him out and goes over to Amber and kneels at her level. He touches her cheek. "Do not worry about him again." Her hand moves over top of his. "Are you hurt." "Nah, he didn't land anything good at me."

Amber starts crying, and tears fall endless off her chin. "Amber no crying." "Angel, she had to suffer through that torment. All those years of being with that jack ass. All I have said to her to get out and it never happen. She was free when she died." Lyon was rubbing her good shoulder. "With her being free she is watching over you." "Lyon, she is missing out on Emmy." Gray takes over Lyons spot and holding her up. "Sweetie, Angel knew that the best person to raise her would be you. She is your daughter and you are her mom. Nothing could be more precious then that." "I miss her every day and to know she is no longer here, it kills me. We were so close, we didn't have to say anything to know what we were thinking about. To see her go that day and trying to keep her alive. Her loss was on the same level of losing Luke." Gray wanted to hold onto her as tightly as he can. "Angel will always be in your hear, and you will be able to tell Emmy stories of her when she is older. I can tell her stories of how I met her and how sometimes both of you play tricks on me." She laughs and holds onto her arm. "Ok no remembering or no laughing. I see the ambulance, you will be going to the hospital. Lyon help me get her up." "Gray, I have one good leg." He frowns and sees the awkward way her leg was laying. "What did that slime do to you?" "He injured my knee and I have a displace shoulder." She points to her face. "I should do more harm to him." "Gray don't." "There is not point to it now brother, police are here. and the paramedics are coming to us." "OK, lets you on that stretcher."

Nurses and doctors where waiting for the patient to come in. Not knowing who they would be working on. When the hospital doors finally open up revealing Amber on the stretcher. Sting and Natsu were shocked to see her. Sting reaches for her first and Natsu takes the other side of her. "Amber! Who did this to you." She looks up at her two friends. "Surprise." "Do not make a joke right now." "Sorry Sting. Take one guess who did this, it's the same one from the funeral." "Nick!?" She nods her head. "I'll kill him" "Gray gave him a beating already." They take over taking the stretcher and get her into a room. Sting starts calling out orders. "We need a operating room ready for her at once. We need x-rays on the her knee." Natsu was putting a needle into her hand. "You are doing that wrong Natsu, you didn't hit my vein." "Amber do not get on my case. I am trying here." "Do it again." "Slave driver." "Give it to me, I will put it in myself." "Not with the way you arm is hanging off you shoulder. Lay down and let me do my job." "I will remember this for the next performance review." "He jabs the needle into her." "Ouch." "Sorry." "You did that purposely" "You bet I did. You are hurt and trying to be yourself and taking this in all to lightly." She turns her head away. Sting comes back into the room. "The operating room is ready to go and your family is here waiting for you." With her good hand she touches his. "Sting?" She motions for him to lower his head and she whispers into his ear. His eyes goes wide to what she tells him and he stands up. "Are you sure?" "I don't know but need to find out." "No more chasing you then. I thought there would be a glimmer of hope for me." "Sting..." "Anyways, you need fixing up. Natsu are you done." "Yeah, I am."

The pacing in the room was driving Lyon up the wall. "Gray sit down." "I want word on how she is doing." "We will have it soon, stop wearing the floor down." He runs his fingers through his hair. "If we had gotten to her sooner, we wouldn't be in this room." "The possibilities of what if's can go indefinitely. She will probably have a cast on her leg, her arm in a sling and needs rest." "Still Lyon it could have been so much worse." "She did put up a fight." "Yet she is injured." "Gray she is fine." "I want her in my arms." "She will be." The door opens, Gray turns around excepting to see a doctor but it was her brothers. "How is she?" "Still no word Jellal." "I know you told me over the phone as to what took place, but I can't understand it. Why would she risk herself to get hurt by him." "She didn't want to make a disturbance in the mall and have him away from Emmy." Mystogan look at the room and notice someone missing. "Where is my niece?" "I had Lyon call our father to come down and take Juiva and the baby home." "Well I can take her too." "That's a kind offer Mystogan, I don't think Amber would want to be far from her." "With her being hurt she will need help." "I am there for her, you can put your mind at ease."

The door did open to reveal Sting bearing news . "The surgery is finished and she is being put into a room. Her knee is sent in a cast and her shoulder is pop into place. You will see her soon, but do not stay long." "Can I not be with her tonight." "Is best for her to rest. Her time here will be a few days. I am going to check on her one last time first then you all can go in." Sting left and everyone was relieved to hear that Amber will be fine. Gray was anxious to get by her side and wanting her home. Her eyes open to see Sting beside her. "Hey beautiful." "I feel like shit and look like crap." "That's the drugs making you feel miserable, but you are now going to be on the mend. I have some other news." "What could that be?" "Did you forget what you ask me to do?" "Mind is all boggled up." He leans down closer to her ear and tells her. She sat up so fast that the movement caused her terrible pain. "Take it easy." "Ugh...that was awful." She lay there trying not to move. "Your positive?" "Check it twice." "I thought maybe a no." "How come?" "Do not know if I am ready." "You have Emmy." "It's the thought of.." "Amber the chances of it happening a second time is slim." "Try telling my heart." "You need to tell the man out there waiting to see you." She shakes her head. "Why not?" "Scared too." Sting looks at her with concern. "Your not thinking of terminating the fetus." She doesn't say anything. "If I was Gray, I wouldn't want you to go through that. Why go through a other loss, right?" "The fact that its small and not in my arms are slightly different Sting." "I think not. Be more sensitive and sensible about your decision. I know it's your body and your right, but it takes two people to conceive." "I will let you know what I choose to do." Sting was going to do something that was against client's privacy, and that was going to tell Gray.


	12. Chapter 12

He had every opportunity to tell the man that had claimed her heart, but when he came close in stepping him aside something always interfere. The last thing he could do was talk to Amber once more before she went home. The stay in the hospital had almost all staff wanting her to leave. Her nursing shine through pointing out errors and she was less of a patient. The twins would pay her a visit every day and bought her gifts for a speedy recovery. She did get a unexpected surprise from Jason. He had a check up to see how things are progressing with being free from the confines of the hospital. Gray would come in early morning and go home late, even on the one day he had to work.

She was moving around in her hospital room in a wheelchair, getting her things together to go home. The swelling has gone down in her face, and is able to see again properly out of the left eye. Her knee was throbbing and pain in her shoulder cause her a lot of discomfort. Then on top of all that, she threw up this morning due to morning sickness. Her thoughts were in disarray and making the right choice was difficult. Her thinking was leading to running away with Emmy. A time for herself, to heal and not have any pressure of what she wants and needs or what he wants. In her mind, she wasn't to sure if accepting the promise rings was the right thing to do. She told him about her fears, he hands her the rings and they ended up in bed together. If they are meant to be together once more. Then leaving for awhile would be best. Telling her brothers would be out of the question. Now way could she mention to Gray what she was planing, he wouldn't let her go. Telling Lyon or Juiva would be a maybe, but they would end up running to Gray and telling him. The one option presented itself when he walked into the room. "Amber I need to talk to you before you leave." "I was thinking the same thing when you enter." She gives him a grin and he makes the mistake of asking her to speak first.

He sat down in the chair staring in disbelief of what he just heard. "You can't be serious. I came in here to tell you, that Gray needs to know about the baby. Here you are asking me, to help you to run away." She wheels herself over to him. "Gray will be going back to work here and has asked Juiva to help me. I can probably swayed her into my way of thinking. I will not be gone for forever, I need to do this." "Why, do you need too. Plus with Christmas coming up, it might not be right time." "Sting, I need to go. I need to sort out what I want. Seeing him again, has open my feelings for him. I had a talk with myself not to get close to him. I betrayed myself and letting the past blind me. It's a huge thing and I need to look at the bigger picture." "Then sit down and have a talk with him." "We have talked. I feel it wasn't enough. I don't want to say that I felt steam roll about the rings." She holds up her hand. "He did push it right into my face, and didn't give me the time and space to think it out." Sting crosses his legs and puts a elbow on the arm chair and puts fingers to his temple, holding up his head. "Was hoping for not getting a headache from you." She takes his hand. "Please, can you do this for me. Help me go for awhile." "Amber!" "Lot of stuff has happen in small about of time. I don't want to list them off to you, you know most of it." He puts his other hand on top of hers. "You are dangerous and so easily wrap myself around your pinkie finger. I don't know how Gray says no to you." "Is that a yes? Gray knows me to well." "Got to ask him how he does it." "Do not even ask him. Anyways will ya?" "Yeah, tell me what is in your mind."

Getting into the suv was challenging with her leg in a cast and her arm in a sling. She had a boost from Gray to be lifted up into the car. "Can't I lay in the back seat and stretch out my leg, it's cramp up in the front." "How can I hold your hand if you are behind me." "Your eyes should be solely on the road, with two hands on the wheel." "Party pooper." "Yes I am. Right now I want to see my girl." "What about me?" "I am seeing you now." Gray was sensing something from her and he was going to question about it, but the guy he doesn't really like was saying his goodbyes to his women. "I gave you the does and don't on what you can do on that leg." "Glad I can walk with the crutches." "Do not over do it." "Yes doctor." "If you need anything, call." Gray pushes on him a little to close the car door and she rolls down the window. "If she needs anything I am there." "Makes sure you see Laxus." "I will." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and wink and leaves the two. "Do you want to make a spot anywhere." "No, I want go home. I want to see Emmy and put my foot up." "There are other things you will see too. The house is deck out and the tree is up. We are already for next week." "Great." He wanted a other reaction then the one he got just now. Amber loves this time of year and the way she is acting is off putting. That hinted to him, that something was up. The drive back home had her head rested back on the head rest, listening to Christmas music. Her knee was killing her with they way she was sitting. "Are you ok?" "Of course I am." "You don't seam like you normal shelf." "If you had to sit like this all the way home with pains shooting up your leg, you might think differently." Gray didn't want to push her, he pigged it on how sore and tried she was. The rest was drop from topic. "Emmy is loving the tree she looks up at it with wonderment in her eyes." "I missed it." "You will see the look again." He reaches out and holds her hand, but she takes it back. He let it go and drives home.

Laughing could be heard when they walked into the house. "We are home." "In the living room." Amber hurries along to see her little girl that she has missed these last few days. Lyon was on the floor with her and tickling her sides. "Emmy, mommy is home." She turns her little head and sees her mother coming to her. She rolls onto her tummy and crawls away. "Hey do not crawl away." Lyon laughs and lifts her up. "I was chasing her earlier." "Awww that must of been fun." She kisses Emmy cheek. "Did you miss me at all, or did you have to much fun while I was gone." "No, she has missed and been looking for you." "Mommy has missed you very very much." She reaches out to hold her and Lyon hands her over. With her good arm she holds onto her with Lyon's help. Emmy laughs as she is being hugged. "Have you been a good girl for everyone." Gray comes and stands next to her. "A perfect angel." Gray takes Emmy from her and tells her to sit down on the couch. Her leg gets elevated and Emmy gets put on her lap. "Want anything?" "No. I have what I need right in front of me." She smiles at everyone. "Thanks for looking after her." "Anytime." Amber wanted to hold Emmy close to her. What she had plan with Sting was going to happen in a day or two. She knows the time away is going to hurt, and Sting told her to leave a message behind. What she vision to write was very little and not give away where she was going. She would also write down, that she loves him and ask for space that she is looking for.

With her being home now, time was spent on the couch. Gray didn't want her walking around or standing for long periods. She ended up sleeping on the couch and Gray carried her to their bed. He watch her sleep for a bit then left her to do his own things. He knows her well enough to keep a eye on her because his gut was saying to him that something was up and that made him exceedingly worried. What it made it worse is the fact that he has to go into work for the next couple of days before Christmas. "I have to tell Lyon to keep on eye on her. Do not know what is going on, but I am not liking it at all. When she wakes up again I'll try and get her to talk." Emmy was in her playpen when he took Amber up to their room. "Well little one has your mom tell you anything." She picks up the toy and puts into her mouth. The Amber necklace was around her neck. Her gums have been bugging her for a possible of her first tooth coming in. Gray picks her up out of the playpen. "Should we play together before eating." The smiles she was showing for him was making him fall in love with the her even more. "Your first word should be da da. If that came true, mom will hit me." She lay her head on his shoulder. "Emmy giving me a hug are you." He kisses her cheek and goes and gets a snack for the both of them.

Waking up in the bed and laying there looking out the window and seeing a few stars shining at night. "How long did I sleep for?" She pushes herself up using her good hand and rubs the sore one when sitting at the edge. "Stupid, I was so stupid. I should have ran from Nick at first site. No, I had to try and fight him." "Is that what has been on your mind and pushing me away." She turns to see Gray come out of the bathroom. "Didn't know you were there." She was going to blurt out about Sting. When she heard his voice, she bite her tongue. "I was going to wake you up when I came in. I gave you more time to sleep." "Hmmm ok." She tries to stand up on her good leg. "What are you doing?" "I am awake and need food?" "Lay back down I'll get it for you." "Gray, I want to go downstairs and sit on the couch, watch a movie while I eat." He comes and puts a hand on the other side of her. "Take it easy as you walk." "I am not breakable glass. If I fall I can get back up again." "If you fall you could re injured your leg and be right back in the hospital driving your co-workers insane." "Whatever, I am going downstairs." "What is up with you." "Nothing." They walk down the stairs and helps her over to the couch instead on the loveseat. He kneels beside her by the couch. "What is going on up here." He points to her head." "Like I said nothing. I'm mad at myself over doing what I did." Amber was going to partly lie to him. Dealing with Nick was a huge thing, she wasn't going to spill about her leaving for a while or tell him about the baby. "You did what you thought was best. Emmy was with you and Juiva." "I wanted to protect them. I knew I was putting myself in danger. I couldn't allow him to get near Emmy. I was mad at him for what he did to my sister." "You can rest assured that he is in jail now. Will not get out for awhile." "What of retaliation towards us for putting him in jail." "If by chance he came here, I will protect you." She gives slight smile. "Ok" He hands her the remote. "Turn it on, I'll get ya fed."

The day came when she was ready to go. Gray was at work, his parnets where traveling, Juiva and Lyon where working too. She texted Gray to make sure he was still at work and busy. "Raven, how is work?" "Can't text or call right now." "That is fine, enjoy your day." "Did you need something?" "Nope, all is good." "You sure?" "Yeah, got to go. Later." She puts the phone down and turns to Sting. "I am ready, I have gotten everything packed while he has been at work these few days." "Amber it's almost Christmas." Sting picks up the playpen. "I know the timing sucks. If I don't do this and serious think. I do not want to be the one walking away." "Aren't not doing that now." She holds up the envelope. "I have tried to explain it in here." "Did you mention being pregnant." "No." "Amber!" "Sting if you can't do this, I can get Natsu." "I am here and I said I would help out. I think what you are doing is not right. I can understand why you need to." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks having friends close to me all these years have been blessing." "I wish I was the one instead of Natsu." She looks at him and touches his cheek. "I would have ended up with anyone that day, that includes you." "Do not make me kick myself now." "I think you already did that when you had to work and Natsu shown up." "If we do not leave, someone could come home." "Alright." Sting packs everything she had ready in his truck. The highchair, playpen, suit cases, car seat. The lasts things were her, Rae and Emmy. When they get into the truck and he starts driving away. Amber starts to crying, looking back at the house.

The lights were all out in the house when he gets home. Even the sound of Rae not barking or running up to him as he walks inside. Had him feeling anxious and nervous. When he sees the envelope his heart sink. The briefcase goes on the table and he picks up the envelop and opens it up. He had a feeling in those texts this morning, that something was going on. He starts reading.

"Gray, My Raven,

I want you to know, I am safe. I need to leave for awhile. Lots of things have happen this year and I have been overwhelmed by it all. This thing that happen with Nick made me want to do this. From losing Angel, getting Emmy. Being support to Jason, seeing you again. Is a lot to take in, right now I can't handle anything else going wrong. I am asking you to allow me the space a need and the time to have it. I could be gone a week, weeks or month. If you are angry at me I completely can't disagree with you. I have put you in a place where you will be worrying about me. I ask of you, not to look for me. I am were, I know I can be happy. I will tell you, it's a lovely area. Been there many times after Luke died. My little own retreat. To share this with Emmy will be a experience for her, and new. As you can tell, Rae is with me. I am sorry, I am doing this right before Christmas. Your gifts from us is underneath the tree. I will come back to you. You have always been my sole mate. Again, let me do this. I can always swing talk lots of people except for you. If I said this in person to you, your foot would have come down and hogwash me going. Give me a little independence and give yourself some time too.

I LOVE YOU,"

The paper lays down the table. "Give you time, you want time." His hand slams down on the counter. He reaches for his cell and dials her cell number. It wasn't a shocked to him it went to her voice mail. He tries to calm down. "Amber, I have read your letter. You should have talked to me about how you were feeling. You ask me to not to search for you. I am not to sure I can do that. You have put me in the position to which I have to come after you. I am not letting anything stand in our way of being together again. I love you too. To say those words over the phone and not in person, kills me. I also don't want to put pressure on you and I am thinking I have been doing that. I put those rings right in your face and gave you no time to think of answer. I see no ring on the table, that matter's to me. Knowing you still want a future." He sighs "Right now I want to hold you in my arms. Work is busy at the moment. You did pick the appropriate time to go when I am distracted. I will give you that time. I want you to text me at lest. Love you, talk to you soon I hope.

He hangs up and sits down in a chair at the table. The letter was staring at him and he pushes it away. He felt like his world is flip upside down. "Is this how you felt when I left you." He gets off the chair and he heads over to his brother's place to tell him what about the letter and the phone call. To see if maybe she has told him what was going on with her. What he finds out from Lyon didn't help him at all. "Brother sorry, she didn't say nothing to us." "Juiva thought everything was good." "It was going good, or I thought it was." "What are you going to do?" "Wait for to message me or call." "You aren't going after her." "I want to find out where she is." "Need us to do anything." "I'll let you know. I have to call her brother's first. She said in the letter she has gone to place a few times it has put her at peace I guess. They might know where that is." His phone was buzzing in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees the text. "It's Amber!" "What does she say?" "Thanks for giving me my space. Love you." He texted back. "I am not happy to do so. You are at the place now." "Yes, very lovely." "Can I call you?" "No." "Amber! Why?" "If I hear your voice. I would want to come home." "Then I'll call." "Gray please." "Fine, no calls." "Do not be mad." "I am Snowflake, you and Emmy should be here with me. Going to miss you and her." "We will miss you too. I got to go." "No don't." "Emmy needs me." "I will text later." "Later" He turns to his brother. I need find her." "Gray maybe give her space." "I will, but I need to know where she is." "Lets find her."

The twins knew the place where she went off too. He ask them if one of them took her there. When they said no. Gray was curious to know who the person was that took her to this location. He phone Natsu, Lucy, Amy and Erik. The one other person he didn't want to talk to our see was Sting. He went to the hospital to confront him. Luckily he was working when he arrive to speak to him. Sting knew sooner or later that he was going to show up. "This didn't take you long to appear in front of me." "So it was you that took her." "I didn't want to do this so you know. I told her no many times, but she isn't a person you can say no too." "It's not that hard." "With her puppy dog eyes and the way she tilts her head. I can't be hard." Gray rolls her eyes. "What did she tell her to make her go." "No, I am staying out of this. Whatever she going through she needs to tell you." "I am not thrilled that you two are friends. You where there for her when I wasn't." "I will be her friend forever. If she didn't end up with you, I wanted to be in your shoes." "I don't think you never had a chance with her." "Because she was still hang up with you." "Good isn't it." "Gray, if you want to ask me where we she is, I am not going to tell you." "I already know where she is. I told her I would give her some time." "How much time?" "Do not know." Sting taps his pen on his desk. "I suggest not to take to long." "Why?" "That is all I am going to say. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work."

On Christmas day Gray sat on his couch with his brother and Juiva coming over. They wanted to share the day with Emmy and Amber, to see the look on the little girls face when she opens up her presents. He wanted to see Amber open up hers too. They still wait underneath the tree and when they come back. A special day will commence when it will be their Christmas. Amber had texted Gray to open up the gifts that she got him and the rest of the family. He had them line up beside on the couch. "Shall we open them up brother." "This is what she wanted Lyon." Wrapping paper was falling onto the floor as gifts where being open. She got what Gray a few items off his wish list and few others that were not written down. When he got to the last box, it was really small and there was a card attach to it. He opens up the card first and reads it out loud. "I wanted to see your face when you open up this one. I know you will be elated. Merry Christmas Raven." "Juiva wants to know what it could be?" "Same here my wife. Open it Gray." He rips the wrapping paper and opens up the box. He puts his hand inside of it and takes it out and unfolds it. The shirt is a fit for Emmy. He smiles big and turns it around for them to see. Juiva reads the front. "I am going to be a big sister." Gray puts the shirt down. "I got to go." "Brother, we are all going. We got to spend this day together." "Lyon, this is moment for me and her." "We are here when you open it, we want to share in the news." "Lets pack up the gifts and suite case and go." "We should let her know we are coming." "Have her run again. Not this time."

She takes a sip of her tea as she watches Emmy play with her toys and The Grinch is on the t.v. "It's so beautiful here Emmy. The view of the lake the smell of pine tress around us. It's the perfect get away to refocus on your perceptive on life. It's been a week and feel more relax and think clearly. There was to much going on this year and not really taking it all in. I think I keep pushing it all aside and thinking I was ok with it all." She looks down at her wedding finger. "I was unsure at first with having this ring on me, maybe there is still a little uncertainly. I want to go down this road with him. It's a huge redo. I feel like baby steps need to be taken. Then there is a baby now, you are going to be a big sister. Well this all work out." Amber didn't hear Gray's car pull up to the house or all three of them get out. She was in her own thoughts, until she hears a knock on the door and Rae got up from her spot to start barking. "Settle down Rae, it's probably the next door neighbor asking for sugar again. Lay back down." Amber pulls herself up off the couch and uses her only crutch to go over to the door. She starts opening up it up and she gets pushed back and her crutch goes on the floor as strong arm wraps around her and hand goes on her cheek and she is being kissed. The people behind them say "Surprise." Gray stops the kiss and looks at her. "Gray..Why are you here." "You don't think I should be here after finding out." "Finding out?" She gives him a perplex look. "Having baby brain already." "Baby brain." Her eyes goes wide and covers her mouth. "I left the gift under the tree." She closes her eyes. "I was going to take it with me." "You were not going to tell me?" "Can we come in first before we freeze to death." "Sure, of course. Lyon"

Gray helps her to walk away from the front door as her walking stick was on the ground. She goes and stands up against the couch. "Amber?" I was going to tell you when I came back." "When would that have been." She shrugs. "Couple months." "Months." "Miss our child growing in you." He puts his hand on her stomach. "I don't want to be part from the both of you." "Gray, I am not in a frame of mind of wanting to come home." "We need to discuss this and work it out." "No, I need to work it out. That is why I am here." "Where is the bedroom." "The one that I am using is down the hall at the end." He swipes her up into his arms. "Brother, we will be a few minutes, watch Emmy." "We will get her to open her gifts." "I want to watch that Gray." "Not right now." He walks down the hallway to the open bedroom. He puts her down on the bed and goes and closes the door. "Gray." "Let me speak first. I can understand that you have been through a lot this year. You want to figure yourself out, but now there is a baby. I can't have you here alone." "Gray, I am fine. We still text and talk on the phone." "There is that, I don't want it." She puts her hand to head. "I don't want to feel pressured about a choice I made and feel guilty about being here." He kneels down in front of her. "I am not going to do that. I am going to do this."

He pulls out a little box out of his pocket and he opens it up. "While you are here, I want you to wear these. I want to come here on the weekends." She looks inside and sees the rings on a necklace that she once wore. "Gray?" "Remember I had the warranty on them, there is a little difference to the old ones." "Difference?" "I have add something to the bands." She takes them out and reads inside hers. "There is only numbers?" "It's a day, month and year." "To what nature?" "Look at it again." "I still don't get it." "This baby has you stumped." She slaps his arm. "Amber, my love. It's the date we met again." "At the hospital." "That is when I knew my life wasn't complete with out you in it. Then that kiss that we had after that dream, sealed it." She touches his cheek. "My question for you is. Do you think, you will be ready to walk down the aisle on the date we met." "Gray, what are you doing." "I am asking you to be my wife." "I thought that we would wait." He puts his hand on her stomach. "With this one coming. We need to be together, man and wife." "We are together." "I want to fully be, I want Emmy to be my daughter and carry my name." "For real?" "Yes, I love that girl since day one." He wipes tears from her eyes. "Amber, will you marry me once more. For better and for worse, for richer and poorer. In sickness and health, till death due part us." "Talk about not giving me anymore pressure." "Last one." "Oh Gray." He rubs her belly. "The baby would want this, and Emmy." She puts her hand on top of his. "You are being unfair." "What is your answer." She puts the necklace around her neck. "Yes." He gets up and pulls her up and kisses her. "Snowflake, I love you." She puts her hand on her chest. "What?" "The words, to hear them...I love you too." He puts his hand on her cheek. "I'll say it every day." "I will too." "Time go back out there. Lyon has way to many presents for her." "I see where he gets it from now." He kisses her hand. "Lets see what he has gotten our daughter." "Emmy Fullbuster." "Has a nice ring to it." "It sure does, my raven."

The End.


End file.
